


Unexpected outcomes from a burned down past.

by mallorysendings



Category: Beth and Daryl - Fandom, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene - Fandom, Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 51
Words: 73,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallorysendings/pseuds/mallorysendings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is the story if Daryl had not been a dummy and opened the door at the funeral home. This is how i say it went. :) Leave comments. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What did you mean?

They had moved on from the funeral house. The house was some sort of trap they gathered. When Daryl noticed a pack of walkers at the front door. He did not open it he just silently took the pigs feet back and motioned for her to take what she could. They had to pry boards from one of the windows out the back. They noticed a car watching the front of the house and someone stepped out. Daryl motioned for her to hide. 

“Find anyone?” he heard someone say. 

“Yeah, nice piece of ass and some ole redneck.” Another’s voice said. “Let’s check the back and see if they have slipped out.”

Daryl pushed her deeper into the bushes. 

“Shit…Faster than I thought they would be.” Daryl noticed the guns they wore. They were well armed. 

Dirt flew in their direction near the bushes from someone kicking at the ground in frustration. “Can track them.” One suggested. 

“At night?” the other answered. 

“Well I don’t just want to let her get away.” Said the deeper voice. 

“Aint gonna find shit out here tonight. Best just go. Consider her lost, brother.” He said shooting three walkers that were ambling their way. 

Daryl and Beth tried to remain hidden as a dozen or more came from the front of the house to the back. They would not be able to remain hidden for much longer. Daryl knifed a walker that came too close but did not give away their position. 

They left the home in silence and under the cover of darkness. Moving at night sucked. It was easy to walk right into a herd. But they had no choice. They could not stick around. 

They wandered through the night and into the afternoon. 

“You were right.” She had said her throat constricted when she finally spoke near mid day. “Can’t trust anyone anymore.” Her voice thick and sad. 

Daryl nudge her with his hand to keep walking. “Can trust each other.” He suggested to her his voice heavy. “Can be just us from now on.” He suggested as casually as he could. “You an me.”

Beth looked up at him her eyes wide, her feet stopped. “Aint you mad about that?” she asked. 

Daryl stopped his back to her. How could he be mad? His feet turned and rotated his body back to face her. His head was down. “Well you aint half bad for company.” 

Beth looked away shy. She blushed. “What were you going to say?” she asked. 

Daryl frowned confused. 

“Back at the house.” Beth told him. “When I asked you what changed your mind you never said.” 

Daryl shrugged. “Thought you understood me.” 

Beth stepped one step closer. “I thought I maybe you were tryin to tell me that I changed ya,” she looked up at him imploring. “I just don’t know how that could be.” She wiped at a tear that ran down her cheeks. “I’m not Rick, or Mihonne… Or carol. They are the ones who changed you.” 

Daryl stepped close to her. Close enough that his chest and hers were nearly touching. He dropped his bow and touched her hair with his free hand. “Beth…” his throat tight. “Aint never met anyone like you.” His eyes bored a hole into hers. “Ya make me want to see the world as you see it.” 

Beth bit her lip nervously realizing he was so close. Close enough to drop his head a little and touch their lips. Beth instinctively licked her top lip and Daryl’s restraint snapped and he pulled her into his arms and his mouth crashed against hers. 

After a few frenzied moments Daryl pulled back. “Don’t feel obligated… Just know this is already the end of the world and if you are with me,” He struggled to find the right words for a moment. “If we are the last living people…that might be just fine with me.” He answered her. 

Beth looked up at him surprised. “Really?” she asked. 

Daryl nodded. He looked up at the mid noon sun. “Need to find someplace, and soon.”

Beth looked around then back to him. “Why?” 

Daryl looked back down at her noticing realizing neither of them had moved further from the other. “It’s going to rain.” 

Beth chewed her lip and touched his bare bicep. “Let’s go that way.” She pointed. 

Daryl looked the direction she pointed and nodded slinging his bow behind his back and followed her as she headed that way. Thick woods and rough terrain would slow them, but it would make it hard for walkers too. 

Beth now wanted to walk away from it all with Daryl at her side. It’s not that she lost faith, it’s just that when Daryl kissed her she only wanted that future. They had been lingering in the area for a week since the prison fell. Wandering a wide circle but now they headed off further from their past. They were burning it down with every step they took.

After a time Daryl nudged her and held his bow up. There were walkers in the area, but they were not in groups. Made them easier to take down as long as they remained somewhat quiet. 

After she took down one walker Daryl’s eyes lingered on her movements appreciatively and he smiled nodding his head to her once. 

Beth smiled at him and looked back at the walkers. Four of them had noticed them and Daryl shot his bow once and a Thunk emanated from it. He used it again to knock another upside the head. He tried not to be distracted with how Beth was fairing but he was, nearly lost his footing as a result. They both managed the walkers well enough however. But blood matted her chest and he no longer could see the shirt was yellow. 

He nudged her pointing to a road way just through the trees. He held up his hand halting her and motioned for her to get down and wait for him. 

She looked up over the bushes and then back around warily her knife at the ready. Suddenly the sky opened up and the rains fell hard. She squinted waiting for Daryl to come back. Within a few minutes he did. 

“Might be a place up a ways a bit. But we are bound to get pretty wet in this.” He said holding the bush aside so she could pass by. Beth wiped the rain from her race and nodded heading to the road. Before long they came to a van. Daryl elbowed her as they passed it. “Might be as good as we are gonna get.” He gestured. 

Beth sighed and nodded opening the door. It was surprisingly clean inside. Stripped bare. Nothing usable inside sides the seats but it was dry inside. 

“We are sitting ducks inside here if a herd comes along.” He said sliding inside ahead of her since she was taking off her sweater and wringing it out. 

Once finished with the task she tossed it to him. “Here, hang this on a hook so it can dry.” She requested. 

Daryl nodded and did as requested but when he turned he found her pulling off her soggy wet shirt covered in blood. 

Daryl averted his eyes. Her sports bra was all that covered her torso now and it left nothing to his imagination. He just knew her hard nipples would forever be branded into his vision. His groin tighten uncomfortably in his soggy pants. 

Beth had taken off her shirt and laid it on the top of the car. She wanted at least some of the blood and muck to come off. She slid in beside Daryl as he tried to look at everything around them but her. 

“Doesn't look like it’s going to stop.” She observed. 

Daryl shrugged. “Nah.” And stole fleeting glances at her. 

Beth looked at him. “Aint ya gonna at least take off your vest?” she asked. 

Daryl shrugged. “My shirt it is dry.” He said meeting her eyes trying to force himself not to look at her pink nipples visible through the wet fabric. Suddenly he sighed and shrugged off his vest and handed it to her. “Here wear this…” 

Beth smiled and pulled it over her shoulders. “Thanks… You don’t have ta.” 

Daryl chewed his lip and looked ahead. “Uh, yeah… I did.” Pulling at his pants trying to make some room for his overly uncomfortable bulge. But also tried not to be too obvious about it. 

Beth smiled and scooted closer. “Nah, you didn’t.” she looked at him as she started relaxing beside him. “But thank you.” She kissed him chastely on the cheek. 

Daryl looked down at her wearing his vest and he felt aroused worse than ever. Her soft skin looked positively erotic beside the worn leather. His mouth watered as he found himself fixated on her bare arm. 

She put her hand on his damp pants and fingered a hole in the pocket. “Get some rest. I will keep watch.” She encouraged him as he sighed slamming his eyes shut and settled back. 

 

About an hour later Beth opened the door. It was still raining but she wanted to start drying out her shirt. She wrung it out again and hung it up inside. She found herself staring at him. He looked calm and at ease for the moment. She looked down that the vest he had allowed her to wear and she smiled. He had asked her to take it because he could see more of her than he wanted… or what he did want. She chewed at her lip and allowed herself to look at him. Really look at him. 

She had looked a lot at the prison. When she managed Judith she felt nearly invisible. She was just able to watch people and Daryl was one of the few. She liked looking at him, but he was always so grumpy and gruff she hardly ever spoke to him. She just watched from afar. He never noticed her then but now… he kissed her and she kissed him back. They were talking about it just being the two of them from now on and not even tryin to find other people. Kinda felt a bit romantic to her. She smiled. A damn romance novel he once said giving her and Zach a hard time… But no it was their story that was the romance. 

She still felt soggy and damp but warmer than when she had been soaking. She felt Daryl’s arm snake around her shoulders and pull her into the warmth of his chest and his other arm around to her hand. “Rest.” He said gruffly. “I will watch now.” 

He said suddenly his eyes now open when she looked up at him. 

Beth blushed and nodded. Yeah she try to sleep, but being in his arms she wanted to do everything but sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a bit of smut. If you don't like smut, i suggest this story is not the right one for you. ;) Have a great day!

They moved on once the rain broke. Daryl kept her right beside him or right ahead. He would not let her limping form out of his sight. 

“How is your foot?” he asked.

Beth shrugged. “Could be better.” She twisted and rotated her ankle on the asphalt. 

He nodded. “Been limpin pretty bad.” He commented. 

Beth shrugged. “Can’t stop.” She looked behind them to the small group of walkers tailing them along the road. Far enough behind that they were not overly concerned, but her limping was allowing them to catch up a bit faster that they were comfortable with. 

Daryl jerked his head to the forest. “Let’s lose them.” Implying the cover of the trees would help. 

Beth nodded but knew the uneven terrain would slow her more. She winced as she followed. 

Daryl noticed her pain expression and snaked his arm around her and she smiled putting her arm around his shoulders. “Thanks.” She whispered. 

Daryl nodded and looked around making sure the coast was clear. 

They moved very slowly through the day. “What’s that?” Beth pointed to a small building with a blue metal siding with a gravel road. 

Daryl noticed the place and headed there with her. He slid the shop door open and whistled; when nothing stirred he waved her inside. “We can rest here a moment.” He closed the door behind him satisfied no walker saw them go inside. “Lemi look around,” he patted her arm. “You sit.” He motioned to a discarded recliner chair. Beth slumped down in it and kicked it back accidentally and she yelled out startled. 

Daryl ran back to her in an instant, his heart hammering in his chest. 

Beth giggled. “I’m fine, just scared myself.” She tried to shove it back down but it was now stuck up. 

“You look comfy.” He said with a smirk. 

Beth chuckled. “Would me more so if my clothes were clean and not chafing everywhere.” 

Daryl did not comment and turned on his heel and just went back to going through things. 

Beth went to her sack and opened the peanut butter. “Come on, have a snack.” She said licking it off her fingers. Daryl dipped his middle and index finger in and scooped out a mouth full and shoved it inside. 

She frowned and licked daintily at her own fingers. “You could savor it.” She suggested. 

Daryl shrugged sucking hard on his middle finger. “What for?” 

Beth shrugged. “Well for one, ya may never taste peanut butter again.” She said nibbling a nut off her thumb since it was the chunky kind. 

Daryl shrugged. “if you got enough peanuts you could make some.”

Beth laughed. “I’m sure that won’t ever happen.” 

Daryl shrugged. “Would it kill ya to have a little faith?” He jibbed.

Beth arched her brow at him but neither said anything more as Daryl kept looking around then up. “Ah, Bikes.” He said as he fetched a ladder. He pulled the two bicycles down easy enough but it was hard to be silent about it. Beth startled when they heard a walker throw themselves at the side of the shop. 

Daryl cursed. “Stay here, I will get him.” He said as he pulled his knife and slid the door open stabbing the walker moments later. “More coming. Stay back.” Daryl pulled his bow and shot it taking down a walker a ways from him and then used the bow to take down the next one. Beth was at his side when he looked over at her once he was finished. 

“I thought I told ya to stay back.” He said winded and gasping for breath. 

Beth nodded. “You were tired. I needed to be here to watch your back.” She said as he touched her arm trying to push her back inside but Beth surprised him by grabbing his hand and pulling him back inside the shop all the while never letting go of his hand. Daryl shoved the door closed again and watched as Beth pulled out a heavy quilt from the bottom drawer of the chest that was next to the chair. “Ah, a blanket.” She grinned. “Can lay down on something soft.” She said spreading it out on the hard slab of concrete. 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah, you wrap up and take a rest. I will keep watch.” He said. 

Beth laughed. “You are going to rest too, nothing is getting in without us wakin up first, you can afford more than an hour sleep.” 

Daryl dropped his bow and nodded. “Can just sit here in the floor and lean up against the wall.”

Beth shook her head. “Get your ass in the chair Daryl.” She ordered him. 

He was taken aback by her stern tone. “What if you haf’ta make me.” He challenged and Beth smiled.

“Just do it.” She said encouraging him. “I promise I will be comfy enough on the quilt.” Daryl nodded and sat in the chair awkwardly since it was stuck in the laid back position. 

After about ten minuets of uncomfortable silence and frustrated shifting on his part he snapped. “Son of a-“ he cursed. “Damn chair is not comfortable. Too cushy for my back.” He struggled to sit up. “Beth, can we just trade or something, or you just let me lean on the wall.” He asked her. 

Beth giggled and scooted over. “Maybe you can share with me…keep me warm?” she offered. 

Daryl swallowed hard but nodded taking his vest off and laying it down so their heads both could rest on it. It forced them to lay closer than he felt comfortable, but he was more comfortable with the idea than he had been three days ago. 

Beth curled up into his side and they both fell asleep. When they woke it was to pitch blackness.

Daryl was smoking a cigarette. 

“Hey.” Beths voice whispered. “We slept a while.” She rubbed the sleep from her eyes but it was still dark. 

Daryl grunted taking a deep drag. Beth chewed her lip and snatched the cigarette from him. “Never done this either.” She shivered taking a puff and she choked. “Oh no..that’s just awful.” She felt herself start to throw up but she managed to swallow it back down. 

“Ya alright?” he asked rubbing at her back as she spit out. 

She nodded and took a drink of her soda as opposed to the water for better taste. It was flat, but it tasted like something other than peanut butter and acid.  
“Why you smoke it?” she asked. 

Daryl shrugged. “Old habit.” He answered.

Beth snuggled in closer to him. “I’m cold.” She told him. 

Daryl nodded but remained in check. If this was all they would ever be to each other that was enough for him. Suddenly he felt Beth fiddling with a button on his shirt till it popped open. 

He shifted a little but she did not stop. Her fingers weaved their way to his chest and touched his bare skin. His instinct was to flinch away from her, but he didn’t. He wanted her to touch him. 

Beth’s mouth was close to his. “Beth, we don’t….” his voice was difficult to find. “you don’t haf’ta do this…”

Beth touched his nipple and he felt a jolt of electricity shoot to his prick. 

“I want to.” She touched his lips with hers and pushed herself further into him. The darkness made her bolder, and less unsure. She just knew she wanted this and he did too when he tamped out the cigarette and his now free hand went to her hair as he kissed her back. 

He rolled them on to their side and molded her against him. Beth continued to nimbly work the buttons open on his shirt till it was wide open. Her hands roamed his bare chest and he groaned out as his pelvis pushed against her. 

Beth pulled up at her shirt but Daryl stopped her. “Should keep it on.” He warned. 

Beth shook her head. “No.” she pulled it off defiantly as well as her bra. 

Daryl shook with restraint. “We cant.”

Beth unsnapped her belt buckle and buttons on her jeans and worked them down her hip a little. Daryl was no longer touching her and Beth just could not have that. She found his hand and entwined her fingers through his. “Who says we can’t?” she asked placing his hand against her breast. 

Daryl cleared his throat. “We shouldn’t.” 

Beth shrugged. “I don’t care, I want you to be with me.” She confessed. 

Daryl shook his head. “I aint got rubbers.” 

Beth laughed. “I don’t care.” She unsnapped his belt. “Might not live out the week. I want to make sure I do this with you before I die.” 

Daryl groaned and captured her lips with his as she pulled at his belt and stripped his pants down. His cock jumped at the sudden freedom. Liquid already dribbling out the tip. It had been over three weeks since he had relieved himself. Being with Beth twenty four seven never gave him an opportunity to, and caring for all the sick people and then running for his life with Beth… been a while since he had any chance. He gritted his teeth as her legs wrapped around him. Time for sayin no was passing him by as he touched her with his two fingers his thumb dancing circles around her nub. And she cried out against his lips. He pressed forth and he felt his tip find her as his hand helped guide him inside. He felt her tense up around him and his eyes rolled back a little. He pushed forward and met resistance. He never had a virgin before. He felt the wall and he pulled back a little. 

Angling himself better he shook with restraint but that restraint snapped as Beth bucked her hips up. Groaning he surged forward hungry to be deep inside her. He captured her scream with his mouth on hers as he bottomed out inside her warmth. There he held himself still inside her. “Mmmh sorry.” He whispered against her lips. 

Beth breathed deep. “I’m alright.” She moved beneath him in encouragement and he felt himself twitch inside her. She was so tight that he was afraid it was going to be all over too soon. He moved and a curse tore from his throat. It had never felt this good before. Beth’s arms wrapped around him and she met him thrust for thrust. 

He put his hand between them and fingered her clit and after a few strokes he felt her muscles clamp down rhythmically on his member and he increased his thrust only to barrel over sooner than he expected. His orgasm just happened and he cursed into her shoulder as he came. Thrusting himself as deep as he could. Beth pulled his face to hers and she kissed him as she met his slowing thrusts with moans of appreciation. 

He did not pull out once he was done, he did not want to. But he knew this being her first time he would not just be able to do this again right after. So reluctantly he lifted himself off her chest and started to pull from her. But she just clung to him. 

“No.” she whispered. “I don’t want this to end.” She said her muscles slowing and her breathing becoming smoother.

Daryl chuckled and thrust into her again once. “That’s good.” He said then recalled he had just fucked her without any protection what so ever. “That was stupid.” 

Beth pouted. “What you regretting it already?” she asked. “You are still inside me.”

Daryl shook his head. “Nah, but it was.” He kissed her neck. “Got to find rubbers.”

Beth sighed. “I will use them, but I don’t want our sex life to depend on condoms.” She chuckled. “It’s the end of the world and they have expiration dates.” 

Daryl groaned as he eased from her. “You could get pregnant.” 

Beth shrugged. “I could die tomorrow.” 

He sighed and pulled her back into his arms. “It’s not easy being just us…with a kid it would be harder.” 

Beth smiled in the dark. “You speak like it’s just gonna happen.” 

Daryl shrugged. “Might… If we keep doing that.” 

Beth smiled against his shoulder thinking of how wonderful she felt. She never felt that way before. She felt alive. To hell with the consequences. She could die happy and without regret. “Don’t worry about that right now.” She whispered and kissed his shoulder. “That is best left to worry about later if we haf’ta.” She wiggled against him feeling his seed against the inside of her thighs and smiled. Sure they could have used some precaution, but caution be damned. All they had was today, and she wanted to feel good. 

Daryl kissed her and started to pull out again. But she again stopped him. 

“Can we do it again?” she asked. 

Daryl shook his head. “I could, but we won’t right now.” He answered. “It was your first time, I don’t want you hurtin to much tomorrow.” 

She smiled. “I don’t hurt anymore.” She said wiggling under him. “I feel good.” 

Daryl pumped his hips a few times as she moaned and scratched his back through his shirt that was still on his back. 

But he pulled back with a curse withdrawing from her. “Really Beth, you need to take it a little slower.” He fiddled with their discarded clothes. “Take a nap and come first light we will head out if I can find something to pump the tires.”

Beth yawned tired again. “Alright.” She yawned. 

Daryl handed her pants to her and she shook her head. “Too much energy to put on right now.” 

Daryl pulled his pants back up and reclined back down beside her. “Put it on. Don’t want to be caught with your pants down.” He chuckled. 

Beth shook her head. “No I feel too good to move.” And that was the truth. Her body positively hummed with sensations foreign to her. She had never been one to please herself much, not that she never had, but it was nothing like this. 

Daryl laid his hand on her chest and is traveled to her breast. She arched her back into his touch and he kissed at her neck. “Rest.” He reminded her. 

She sighed and settled herself down and closed her eyes. Morning would come soon, and with that they would be back on the road. She would need her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, stay tuned... this may turn out to be between 10 and 15 chapters. :) Just a little distraction from my other writing projects. Sorry guys, i get ideas and run with them. But i promise updates soon on Was not alone, and Wishes fulfilled. Have a great walking dead Sunday tomorrow!

As dawn broke he watched her sleep in the dim light. He could not believe he had done that with her. His contented smile fell as he worried she had done it because she owed him. With how much she seemed to like it he wondered if it was even necessary to worry about. 

He did not want her to be with him like that because she felt she owed him. But it did not seem to currently be the case. 

Once it brightened up enough he pushed himself out of her arms carefully untangling his legs from her naked ones. There was only one single window in the building so it was still dim and he had to squint to see . Her skin was smudged with dirt and her hair was a mess but he could not remember seeing anything as amazing as her asleep beside him in his arms. He thought back to the night before and how much he just wanted to be able to see her, but it had been much too dark. He imagined if he had been able to see her he might have chickened out. He may not have followed through. 

He looked away from her to the shop recalling that they needed to get the bikes ready. He dug in a corner where a pile of rebar leaned against the wall. There was a short one that would work as a weapon. He appraised it and looked around for some rope. Instead he found some wadded twine in a small cubby on the work bench. As he pulled the thread out two spiders jumped out on his hand. He naturally freaked out a little and did a little dance to ensure they were not anywhere near him. He shook himself like a dog as he glanced at Beth glad she did not witness him being so freaked out. He was afraid of a few things, and spiders were one of them. 

He put those two things aside and went back to looking for a pump. Under all the rebar and leaned over two by fours he luckily did find an hand old pump. He pushed on the handle to be sure it would work. He wasted no more time and went to pump up the tires. He nodded satisfied there were inflating and were without holes from what he could tell.

He looked around for a bag but found nothing. He located a shallow card board box to put what things they could use inside. Glancing from the bike to the box he tried to determine if he could strap it to the bike somehow. He looked at the old Shwinn cruiser that was the taller one of the two. He decided the box could be strapped to that one somehow. He looked up to the rafters and noticed some jumper cables hanging up there.” Tha’d work.” He thought. 

Beth stirred and he looked in her direction. He could see her covered with the corner of the quilt but she still shivered he noticed and he walked back to her and sighed as he laid back down. He had gotten the bikes ready that was enough for now, he wanted to lie beside her some more.

Pulling her back into his arms he sighed realizing that he had never had this… with anyone. His mother hardly patted him on the head. He sure as hell did not have a touchy feely relationship with his brother or father. No real woman in his life ever. Just one night stands and drunken fucks. He aint never had somethin as good as Beth Green in his arms. He wasn’t fighting to live for spite any longer. He realized… He was livin for her. 

She moaned and stirred against him and his cock swelled. God it was like he was a man who walked miles and miles without food and here she was, a shiny red apple. He could never have enough of her, he imagined. But he would need to learn to regulate… To exercise more caution in the future. Beth may not be worried, but he sure as hell was. He had no intention of dying now. Not when he had this.

Beth whimpered and shifted uncomfortable. Her eyes opened. “Ugh, I feel sore.” She whispered. 

Daryl chuckled a little. “Yeah.” He brushed her stray hair back. “Told ya.” 

Beth crossed her eyes at him. “Shut up.” She looked down. “Where’s my pants?” she asked. 

Daryl grabbed them and handed them over to her. 

She winced. “I can hardly move.” She moaned sitting up pulling the quilt edge off her. Daryl noticed her inner thighs smeared with blood. 

Daryl cringed inside, they did not have enough water for her to wash herself. And probably would not for a while.

She did look like she was hurting. He got up quickly and helped her to stand. 

He held her steady so she could get her pants back on. Her foot was still twisted and did not move well. 

She smiled. “Thanks.”

Daryl nodded. “Going hunting, Would ask you to come with, but I don’t want you messin with your foot walking round just yet now we got a bike.” 

Beth shook her head disagreeing. “So I’m supposed to just sit here and wait?” she asked. “What if something happens?” 

Daryl shook his head. “I won’t venture further than shouting distance, and if I run into trouble I will scream.” He smiled as she wrapped her naked arms around his torso. Her breasts still exposed and pressed against him. He pulled back just a little. “Eat somethin, I’ll be right back.” He pointed to their meager supplies. 

Beth nodded. “No mud snakes.” She smiled. 

Daryl shrugged and pecked her lips. “Get what you get girl.” He said gruffly. “And you will eat it too.” 

Beth poked at his ribs. “Be quick.” 

Daryl nodded. “I will. In the meantime could ya give strappin down that box to one of these bikes a try?” 

Beth looked at the box he referred to then the bikes and nodded. “Yeah.” 

Daryl nodded and headed out. He did not tell her good bye, he would never say that to her. 

 

Outside in the cool morning he noticed a hand full of walkers scattered. He mimicked their movements to a degree and the ones a ways off did not notice him. He cursed knowing that the sheer number of walkers in the area would make it a bit difficult to hunt. Only things that moved were walkers and birds, and he was never too good a shot when it came to shooting things in the sky. And the walkers were plentiful in the area.

He took down nine walkers in total as he headed back to shop empty handed and opened the door and popped back in closing it. 

“Ready to head out?” he asked. 

Beth nodded having finished the task he gave her. She had ripped up the recliner and padding and tied it around the pup of the bike. 

“What’s that for?” he asked. 

Beth smiled. “A portable pillow, pad, seat… You name it.” She smiled. “It will work till we find something better. The quilt is bulky… But I managed to make it so we could bring it along.” she held her bike ready. “Do you want to eat a little first?” she asked. 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, and I want to tie this twine around this rebar piece so I have on another weapon on my back.” He sat down and tied it quick and adjusted it on his back as Beth pulled out the jelly this time. He tipped the jar and shook it out into his mouth and handed it back to her. She did the same but she had jelly on the tip of her nose.

He brought the tip of his finger to her nose and swiped tit clean confusing her till he brought his finger to his mouth and he sucked it. 

She pulled his finger out of his mouth and touched his lip with her fingertips. Both of them just stood staring at each other. Neither speaking, they did not need words. 

“We got to get going.” Daryl said abruptly moving from her. He nodded to get to her bike as he kicked his kick stand up. “Ya comin?” he asked. 

Beth looked around the shop thoughtfully. “Just a second.” She looked down at the ground where they had lain. 

Once they were outside and rolling down the road beside each other moving relatively silently Daryl ventured even closer and leaned over to speak quietly. “Why did you wait to leave?” he asked. 

Beth blushed. “It was where I had sex for the first time, I wanted to remember everything.” 

Daryl looked back at the shop and suddenly felt the desire to do the same but a few walkers had noticed them walking their bikes out and he lost the chance. It felt good to know that it was something she wanted to remember. His first time was not an experience he liked to recall… But last night with Beth, he wanted to have that memory for life. 

 

The bikes had been a lucky find. They went at least ten miles and he could see the big smile on Beth’s face. 

“What?” he asked. 

She smiled and looked back. “Did you see that huge herd in the woods, back there?” she asked. 

Daryl nodded. He had, but being on a bike made him feel confident if they were spotted they could out run them. 

“I don’t even think they noticed us.” Pumped her legs harder up the hill. 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah, they did.” He looked back, “but we are a ways ahead of them now.” He slowed as he struggled up the hill. 

“Should we stop for a rest?” she asked. 

Daryl put his feet down trying to catch his breath and nodded. “Yeah, hand me some water.” He requested as Beth handed it to him. 

She was quiet as she watched him. 

“How’s your…“ he looked her over. “How are you?” 

Beth smiled and blushed. “I’m just fine. Once I got moving I’m feeling alright.” 

Daryl nodded and looked away. 

Beth touched his hand that held the bottle. “I am feeling fine enough.” She told him seriously, her gaze holding his. 

Daryl nodded understanding her meaning as his neck went bright red. I never met anyone like her, any one at all.

He looked around suddenly anxious being out in the open. “We aint been moving for long, but say we find some place?” 

Beth smiled wondering if he was as anxious as she was to do that again. She hopped back on hers and pedaled ahead. “I’ll race ya!” she challenged and Daryl took a deep breath as he went after her, feeling free and so very alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very VERY smutty! Leave now if you are not into that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i imagine if Beth and Daryl ever hooked up they would be like two teenagers. Daryl hasn't had any in a very long time, and Beth has never.... I think you would almost need a crow bar to pry them off each other.

After a bit they found a gas station. Beth looked at it cautiously. Nearly fifty or more cars surrounded the building. They weaved through the maze still on their bikes. Groupings of collapsed and trampled tents were set up here and there shredded and aged. She looked around for anything usable and found everything to be totally destroyed by the elements that was outside.

“Stay close.” He said as she followed. It was quiet. Not even walkers about that they could see.

Beth looked around once they got to the building. The windows were still intact, and the door was shut, but unlocked. Daryl knocked first to see if anything shifted or moved inside. Nothing did. He opened the red colored door slowly and looked around. He looked back to her and nodded for her to follow him in. 

The place was picked clean. Metal shelves were broken down and tossed. Beth eyed the space and glanced back at Daryl. 

“Lemi check what’s back here.” He said going to a door behind the counter. He knocked and heard nothing. He opened the door and found himself in a small room with a tiny window above eye level.

“Can clear this room out and sleep in here tonight.” He indicated. 

They moved to quickly to set alarms and clear out a safe place for them to hole up. Beth dropped the quilt and their one bag. 

“It will work.” Daryl shrugged scratching his neck.

Beth nodded. “Can check the cars for things.” She commented. 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, let’s go do that.” He agreed. His stomach rumbled, but he ignored it. He was always hungry these days anyway. It was a constant nagging pain.

Beth opened a car and started peeking around. She pulled out a sweater from one car. It looked like something her Grandma would have worn. Bright sequins across the arms and chest. 

Daryl chuckled as he watched her slip it on. “You can’t wear that.” 

Beth looked at him confused. “Why not?” she smiled. “What? Don’t I look good?” 

Daryl tossed his head back laughing. “Hell yeah girl you look good, but you also are like a flashing neon sign to walkers.” He stepped closer. “A walking advertisement.” 

Beth mouthed the word oh. “I was actually thinking of snipping these off.” She told him. “The sweater is still good under all the chince.”

Daryl nodded. “Well take it off till then, alright?” he requested as he went back to searching another car. Two half smoked cigarettes in the ash tray. He dropped them in his empty pack. 

Beth opened a trunk and found a rolled up sleeping bag. She sniffed it. It smelled a little musty, but over all cleaner than what they had. 

She held up the sleeping bag to show Daryl silently who was looking around as she searched. He nodded his expression serious as he made sure nothing around them was moving. 

“Go put it inside.” He said looking around again. He could hear some rustling but the source never showed it’s self. He took deep breaths. It did not make him feel secure when he could not find the source of the noise. 

He hesitantly went back to looking at the car while Beth was inside the building. 

He pulled the glove compartment open and a pack fell out. He picked it up with a grin thinking that the day had gone very well. But then he looked up and he watched as a large herd moved across the road a half a mile down the road. He crouched low and moved sneakily to the building and shut the door as silently as possible. Beth came out. 

“What are you doing?” she asked. 

He stood up straight. “Herd is moving across the road a ways up.” 

Beth’s hand went to her knife on her hip. “They comin this way?” she asked. 

Daryl shrugged his eyes meeting hers. “Not sure. Let’s get set up and-“ his voice stopped as he looked away. 

Beth looked up at him and took his hand. “Come on, I want to see about making our bed more comfortable.” She said pulling him into the small room. She had   
called it our bed….He dropped his cross bow on the single chair in the room he felt his palms sweaty and it reminded him of an untried youth.

She unrolled the sleeping bag and out popped a flashlight and a package of gram crackers. “Oh wow!” she smiled. “Daryl” she held up the package. “Look!”

Daryl nodded with a smile and picked up the flashlight and tested it out. It had battery. “Nice.” He said and he pocketed the small flashlight and Beth put the gram crackers aside. 

She spread out the thick sleeping bag enough for them both to lay on it. She also added under it the cushion from the uncomfortable recliner chair from the night before. Daryl handed her the quilt as she spread it out. It was still folded once and it would be enough to cover them. It seemed to be a king size quilt. 

Daryl watched her toss her hair back as she looked at her work. “There.” she felt Daryl’s finger tips on her neck and then his lips and his hand on her hip pulling her closer. 

“Ya alright?” he asked loving the feel of her.

Beth laughed and turned in his arms. She nodded and smiled as his mouth dropped to hers and she pulled at his shirt buttons as he unbuckled her pants. 

Before Beth realized Daryl picked her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around him as his arms went around her as their lips fought for dominance. He went down on his knees a little hard but he did not mind. 

Once Beth was beneath him he felt suddenly frenzied. He wanted her, but this time without the hesitation and confusion of their first encounter. He was going to have her. 

He helped pull her pants off and she undid his belt buckle. Her hands were shaking she was so anxious. He stopped her once hands once she managed to unzip him and he brought one up above her head and held it there. “Breath.” He whispered. 

Beth blushed. “I am just excited.” She admitted. 

Daryl smirked and pulled himself out of his boxers and touched himself to her wet ready flesh. “Me too… But I want to enjoy this before it’s over.” He kissed at the corner of her mouth. “I want to try to take my time with you.” 

She felt this tip rub against her slit. He pumped it over her sensitive nub and she moaned out trying to angle her hips so he would go inside but he held off rubbing himself there and teasing her nipple with the pad of his index finger. 

Beth felt that familiar sensation roll over her and she cried out as her muscles clenched beckoning him inside her. 

Feeling her orgasm his cock twitched in want and he slid himself in, this time with no resistance. He groaned as he bottomed out once, then twice. She was still so tight, and he could feel his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he pumped his hips into her. 

His finger again found her nub and he stroked at it as she moaned quietly. He felt himself nearing completion and he wondered if now was a good time to pull out and finish himself off. He ground into her once more and felt her tighten around him and he cursed as he felt her clamp down on him. He realized then he never wanted to finish himself off again. He slammed into her his seed exploding inside her as her muscled milked him for all he was worth. 

He rolled on to his side after finishing but did not pull out. Instead he pulled her on top. “There now, if you want more you can do the work.” He said as she looked at him mischievously. 

Beth bit her lip as she moved against him a little. “So you really can go again?” she asked. 

Daryl sighed. “Kinda…” he scratched at his head. “I might not be able to come… But that is alright.” 

Beth smiled as she rocked herself above him. “It feels all slippery.” 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, it’s just me.” 

Beth nodded. “Yeah.” She smiled. “I like the feeling of your…semen.” She said unsure how weird that sounded. 

Daryl tucked her hair back. “Cum.” He corrected. “You can call it cum.” 

Beth blushed. “How bout I just don’t call it anything.” She said sitting up straighter and her breasts bounced delightfully in front of him. 

Daryl sat up a little and captured her nipple with his lips. “Fine by me.” He said with her breast in her mouth. “Nice to know you like it.” He thrust upwards and she cried out. “But we will find some condoms…soon.”

Beth chuckled. “Just as long as we can still do what we want whenever I’m happy.” She kissed him as he flipped her back over to settle back above her and he again moved himself within her. 

 

Later Beth lay at his side exhausted. Daryl had surprised himself, he had been able to finish a second time, but it had taken all his energy and he was falling asleep. Beth went to sit up. 

“How you feel?” he asked concerned when she moved up out of his arms. 

Beth smiled and looked back at him. “I feel wonderful.” She leaned into him. “I feel… I just really am glad we can do that.” She said trying not to be too touchy feely about the emotions with him. She knew it could spook him a bit. 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, Ta think you an me havin sex… Would never imagined it a month ago.”

Beth punched at his arm. “Really?” she pressed. “Never?” 

Daryl shrugged in answer. He did not want to tell her that she had been an occasional fantasy when he wacked himself off, but mostly it was faceless women when he did. 

“I thought about you.” She confessed. “I thought about you a lot.” 

Daryl frowned confused. “Me? Why?” 

Beth shook her head. “I thought you were…” she smiled. “I just liked lookin at you.” She said as he pulled her back against him. 

“Well then fine girl.” He pulled her against him. “I thought bout ya.” 

Beth looked up at him startled. “Really?” she asked. 

Daryl groaned. “Just said so.” 

Beth poked him in the rib. “For how long?”

Daryl shrugged. 

She shook her head, “Don’t.” she shook her head. “For how long? 

Daryl tensed a little. “For a long time.” 

Beth’s eyes brightened. “When?” she asked. 

Daryl looked away. “At Otis funeral.” 

Beth smiled brightly. “Oh Daryl, you perv!” she giggled. 

Daryl looked at her horrified. 

“I’m just kidding.” She soothed him. 

Daryl tensed his jaw a little. He felt like a pervert enough without her callin him one. “Well what about you?” he sneered. “Got a thing for old red neck low life’s?” he let her go and tuned away. 

Beth would not allow that. “Daryl, I don’t think you are a pervert, and no I don’t think I got a thing for old rednecks because I don’t see you as old.” She said earnestly. “I see you as…” she bit her lip. “Unbelievably sexy.” 

Daryl laughed. “You yankin my chain girl?” he shook his head. “I know’s I got a pretty face, but sexy.” He laughed. “If my brother heard you right about now.” 

Beth kissed the tip of his nose. “He isn’t, and you are.” She promised. 

Daryl’s hand squeezed at her butt cheek and he groaned. “I think you are.” He admitted caressing her bare naked skin. He was still wearing his pants and shirt, but she was completely naked. 

She giggled and pulled back a little. “Got those gram crackers.” She commented fiddling with the package. 

Daryl grunted. “Hand me one.” 

She handed it over to him and he grunted. “Damn…No milk.” 

Beth chuckled. “Yeah, damn.” She nibbled it happily. “Still yummy.” 

Daryl sighed turning over his eyes watching her eat but suddenly he heard some moaning outside. He sat up and motioned for her to stay in their bed. 

“What is it.” She whispered. 

Daryl cursed. “The herd.” 

Beth went to pull on her shirt but Daryl stopped her. “Nah, girl we aint going no where soon, you might as well stay that way. I mean to have ya again.” 

Beth smiled wide. “Now?” she asked. 

Daryl shrugged. “Now… Later.” He pulled at his belt. “Whenever you want me ta.” 

She took his hand and brought him down to her. “Well let’s take a nap and then go at it again.” 

Daryl kissed her long and hard as he settled himself in beside her. “Nap… been kind of a lazy day.” He commented still quiet on account of the herd passing by.   
Beth smiled and ran her fingers through his greasy hair. “Yeah, not too many of those these days.” 

Daryl nodded. “Gonna need to find a good place to hole up for winter. Stock up. Weather is changing.”

Beth nodded. “Sounds nice.” She admitted. “Being holed up with you for the winter.” She said with a sigh as exhaustion was creeping over her. 

Daryl chuckled. “Yeah…” he wondered if the others were actually alive. They had decided together to stop looking and move on. But his mind occasionally wandered off thinking about the folks back at the prison. About Carol. 

Beth looked up at him in question. His voice had fallen and she knew his mood had as well. “What is it?” she asked. 

Daryl chewed his nail. “ugh, I’s jus thinkin about the people back at the prison.” He looked away a moment then back at her. “Rick…Carol.” he answered. 

Beth stared at him her eyes wide. “We got to put it away.” She told him. “They could be alive…they all could be dead.” She blinked back tears. “But we got to put it away too.”

Daryl looked at her seriously. “How we gonna do that?” he asked. 

Beth leaned up and kissed him. “Like this.” And she moved over him spreading his shirt open and ground her hips against him. “We embrace something else.” She whispered. 

Daryl reached up and toyed with her nipples. “Damn girl.” He whispered roughly. “I might like this even better than burnin it down.” He watched her back up a little and pull at his pants to free him. 

She giggled quietly and took him inside her and he bit back a groan to be silent. “Oh girl.” He said through gritted teeth. He grabbed her by the hips and rolled her over pushing himself hard inside her. He covered her mouth with his as she tried not to cry out. 

Sweat beaded on his back soaking through his shirt in no time, and the small room felt cozy as he worked himself over her. Her long legs wrapped around his back side. He wished he could feel all of her. But he doubted he would ever feel safe to take his pants totally off. 

Her hands cluched at his flannel shirt and he cursed yanking it off as he still thrust himself inside her. Beth sighed in gratitude as she touched his back and he realized she had found one of his puckered scars. He looked at her to see moisture there. 

“What?” he asked slowing. 

Beth smiled. “I just didn’t know.” Daryl could see a little pitty there, but mostly just tenderness. A realization about him that she had not been privy to. 

Daryl kissed her mouth softly. “It’s alright. We burned it down.” 

Beth kissed him back. “Good.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no real smut... Yeah, i like smut but it cant always be about that.

The next morning it was clear enough that Daryl wanted to head out and try hunting but he knew it would be wasted time what with the herd that passed through. They had been intimate numerous times that night and he felt oddly charged by it, but Beth seemed exhausted. He smiled. Once upon a time he would have boasted about exhausting a woman. But there was no one to boast to anymore. He stroked her naked back softly. She had dirt smudged all over her and she was far from clean, but who was in this day and age? She was perfect. He stood reluctantly knowing that they would have to get started in their day. The herd had moved off and he was anxious to be off as well.   
She stirred against him and he waited until he noticed her eyes fluttering. “Hey.” She whispered snuggling deeper at his side. 

Daryl brushed at her hair. “Hey sleeping beauty.” He greeted. 

She looked up at the window. “We still trapped in here?” she asked. 

Daryl shook his head. “Don’t think so. But I was thinkin I should go check, but I’m tied up in your legs.” He rubbed her arm lazily.

Beth smiled and leaned further into him. “Well I don’t know if I am ready to release you yet.”

Daryl smiled and flipped her to her back and kissed her hard. “Beth we can’t just do this…” he sat up reluctantly even though he would be happy to keep going at it in this small office in a gas station on the floor, he knew they would need to move on. “Got to get moving.” 

She groaned stretching so temptingly he physically shook himself like a dog shaking water off. 

“Damn woman.” He swore and ran his hand up her calf. “You need to stop.” He stood up quick. “Would try to hunt, but I think even tryin would be stupid. That herd likely run off everythin for miles.” 

Beth reached for him and pulled him back down. “Yeah, well we still have some food.” She said. 

Daryl shook his head. “Not much.” He ran his fingers over her ribs as he moved over her. “And you are too thin.” 

Beth frowned. “I thought you said I was sexy.” 

Daryl shrugged. “You are, but you are also obviously hungry, and I would still think you looked good.” He said nervously. “I wouldn’t mind it if you had more meat on ya.” He was honest. 

Beth touched his nose. “Well we can work on that…later.” She said to him. 

Daryl shook his head and sat back up. “No. Now.” He said firmly, not only to her but to himself. “Get dressed.” He told her and left her in the room as she wiped her elf up a bit and then stepped into her pants stiffly. They physical activity no longer hurt, it just made her a bit stiff. She stretched to alleviate the discomfort and to limber herself up. Daryl swing open the door. “Pack up, I will search the cars. I will just be outside.” He told her. “Just stay here alright.” 

“But I can help.” She protested. 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, but I want you doin this.” 

Beth sighed. Would not be a good thing if he thought he could just order her around. Regardless of her stance she decided to argue about it later. She was groggy and wanted to see what lay ahead. She nibbled at a few gram cracker bites and drank down some water they had collected back at the funeral home. They would need to collect more. They were almost out again, and the soda was also gone.

She looked around the store and picked up a map on the ground. She opened it up. The map illustrated remote trails and windy road ways deep in the Appalachian Mountains. She bit her lip and looked out to Daryl. No doubt there would be some remote place somewhere up there. She wondered as the thought blossomed into her head. She tucked the map into her back pocket folded and decided to think on it some more. Later.

She finished the task periodically keeping an eye on where Daryl was. 

He came back a good hour later carrying two arm full’s of things. He dropped them down on the ground. “Found some clothes that look like they would fit you. Forget about that sparkly one, there a few sweaters in the bunch.” 

Beth dove in. “Underwear!” she whispered reverently. “And they are clean. Soap!” 

Daryl nodded. “Found myself a new shirt to go under this one. Weather turnin an all, we will need layers.”

Beth pulled out a pair of pea green jeans. She wanted to slip them on but she stuffed them in her bag. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Not putting clean clothes on when I am so dirty. Our new mission is to find some water to wash.” She nodded. “Since we have soap we can actually get clean and not just rinsed off.” 

Daryl frowned. “That means we hafta carry more shit.”

Beth shrugged. “Looks like you found another bag.” She countered. “Whaddya know!” 

Daryl scoffed at her sarcasm and nodded. “Yeah and inside it there was some Beef Jerky and crackers.”

Beth went to it and pulled it out. “Wow. It’s not even opened.” She stared at it in awe. 

Daryl pulled it out of her hand and opened it handing her one piece and taking one for himself. “I’m just so glad it is the big bag.” He said chewing his piece. 

Beth stared at her piece in wonder as she chewed listening to Daryl continue talking. “I also found a few cans of Campbell’s soup, and some chili.”

Beth smiled. “Looks like we will eat good for a few days more.” She nudged him. “You know we are pretty darn lucky.” She smiled at him sideways and he gave her a wry smile in answer. “Let’s get going and find a bath somewhere.” 

Daryl nodded and helped her finish packing things up. She wrapped the heavier jacked around the bar of the bike and bungee strapped it securely with the extra bungee. Since they were carrying so much Daryl talked her into leaving the quilt since they had a sleeping bag now. She did not want to since it was what they slept upon the first time they were together but she ended up agreeing that they had too much for their bikes to carry. 

She wanted to argue that after they had a bath they would be carrying less because by getting rid of the clothes they were wearing and wear the new clothes they were carrying. But she dropped it and glanced back at the quilt sad. You could not get attached to anything or anybody anymore. She should not feel what she felt for Daryl, but things were in another universe when it came to the two of them. Whatever it was between them she never knew the equal. Daryl has like her air now… what would happen if she was without him? The thought made her eyes burn. 

She reached out for Daryl’s hand as he went to mount up. He stopped and looked at her confused. She tugged him closer and she went up on her tip toes to kiss him. His mouth met hers tenderly and unsure but he eventually took over the kiss and deepened it. They had never kissed out in the open before and it felt strange to him.   
“What was that?” he asked. 

Beth giggled as she jumped on her bike. “A kiss. Duh.” 

Daryl grinned as he looked away shyly and followed after her pedaling legs. He did not deserve the smile on his face or the girl who put it there, but he was not about to look a gift horse in the face. He looked around worried for the danger that would take her from him and he prayed for that shoe not to drop…not yet, he needed more time with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys. I am not getting enough fan fiction! I have been checking constantly but so few stories are being uploaded. I imagined there were other hungry/starved Bethyl lovers out there in need of reading material. So i edited this up just for you tonight.

A woman ran to the middle of the road. She was covered in dirt and blood and she looked hungry. Her arms trembled as they stretched out halting them. “Please, get off the road.” She shook. 

Daryls bow was trained on the woman in a flash but he looked around afraid she was some sort of a trap and he was waiting for others to leap out. 

“Is it just you?” he asked his bow not lowering an inch. "You alone?" but the woman just looked confused and frantic wanting them all to get off the road. 

Beth looked at Daryl then back at the woman and her legs dropped to the cement. she started to lift her leg over and get off her bike. 

“Get back on Beth.” He ordered. 

Beth just glared at him and walked her bike closer to the woman. “Are you hungry?” she asked reaching into her pack. 

The woman looked at her unsure, as if she were an alien but she nodded all the same.

Beth found a can and handed it to the woman. She saw it was a can of their corn. she also pulled out a slice of Jerky.

“Beth, we can’t.” He tried to stop her but she turned and looked daggers at him to silence his heartlessness. 

The woman’s eyes were wide and frightened. “You must stay off the main road.” She warned them again.

Beth shook her head, “We can’t ride our bikes in the forest.” She told the woman. 

“They are taking them.” She said hysterically. “Dead of night they snatch you away. They don’t want the old ones or the men… Just the girls and the young boys.” She sobbed. 

“You must not let them take you.” She pleaded. 

Beth nodded. “We will find a place to get off the road at night.” She told her. 

The woman shook her head. “Sometimes they come looking in the day.” She shivered. “Black car, with a white cross in the back.” 

Beth looked to Daryl. “Well I have a protector.” She smiled at him 

His bow was still on the woman, but his gaze had softened. He liked hearing her feel sure in his ability to protect her. 

“Do you have people?” Beth asked. 

The woman shook her head. “Not anymore.” 

Beth chewed her lip and held out her hand. “My name is Beth.” She gestured to her companion. “That’s Daryl.” 

The woman looked up at her with sadness. “Edith.” she said. 

“Want to come with us?” she asked. 

The woman looked to Daryl and shook her head. “No… I want to join my family.” her fingers anxiously scratched at the cans label. 

Daryl eyes her curious. “If you say stay off the road, why you on it?” he asked. 

She trembled under his gaze. “My daughter Joan, they took her.” She cried. “But they don’t want me I think.” She paced lazily and her eyes were spaced out now thinking.   
Beth frowned. 

Woman chewed her bloodied ripped nail and looked up suddenly. “Don’t go to Terminus.” 

Beth frowned. “Terminus?” she looked to Daryl and she shook her head not understanding.

The woman paced again. “The signs.” She whispered and pointed around her. “The signs.” Her hands went to her hair and pulled as if wanting to rip it out from the roots all at once. 

Beth took a step forward wanting to reach out to calm her but Daryl reached his hand and pulled her back. “The signs?” Beth managed to ask. 

She looked up at Beth startled and nodded. “Yeah, the signs along the tracks, and the road…” she looked around and laughed madly. “There is no sanctuary.” She said manically.

“Terminus is the slaughter and we are the cattle.” She grew serious and seemingly exhausted from her burst of energy. “That’s what she said.” 

Beth shook her head. “Who?” 

The woman shook her head and put her fingers to her forhead and winced. “Mary… Just don’t go to Terminus.” She said not seeming as crazy as she had just moments before. 

Beth looked at Daryl worried. “What do you mean by slaughter and cattle?” Daryl asked his voice deep. 

Edit looked at Beth and then Daryl. “They eat the people. They lure people there saying its safe…” she sobbed. “It’s a lie.” 

Daryl scratched his face. “How do you know all that?” 

Edith sighed. “I was with them before they started eating people months… a long time ago.” She sobbed. “I was there before it went all wrong.” She looked out at the woods.

“Was out here with my daughter Joan for a while, but our group-“ her lip trembled and her voice shook with pain, she did not finish her sentence. 

Beth looked at the woman seriously. “Come with us.” 

The woman shook her head again. “Thank you. But I must find my daughter or just die out here.” She smiled. “I will die with gladness knowing I might have saved you from a terrible fate.” 

Beth looked back at Daryl and he tapped her elbow telling her they had to get going. Beth looked up at him with tears in her eyes and shook his head. 

“Got to go Beth.” He said low.

Beth nodded taking the woman’s hand and squeezing it. “Peace be with you, I hope you find her.” She said farewell and hopped back on her bike as the woman melted back into the forest as Beth and Daryl headed back down the road. The silence thick between them. After a mile and a half Daryl slowed when he noticed a pump in a near a burned down barn. The house was near. Still standing but not a window still intact left. 

“I think there is you bath.” He nodded ahead of them. 

Beth sighed. “Great.” She was relieved. Pumping her legs after him down the untended gravel drive way. 

Daryl flipped over the livestock watering barrel with difficulty since the grass had grown up around it. The barrel was relatively clean inside since it had been turned upside down perhaps sometime before the turn. 

“Let’s get the fire going.” She headed up to the house. 

Daryl halted her with his arm. “Wait girl. We are not risking a fire, and I wasn’t planning on staying here.” 

Beth sighed. “Yeah we are.” She smiled and pulled out a chili can, “How else are we gonna eat this?” she asked. 

Daryl grunted. “Could just have some jerky and be on our way in less than an hour.” He offered. “You will warm up biking.” 

Beth shook her head. “No. I want something warm to eat after I take the polar plunge and you will want the same.” She said with an air of condescension. 

Daryl shook his head. “I aint takin a bath.” His tone cranky. Yanking a few pieces of wood out of the lean-to in front of the house that sheltered the wood from rain.

Beth shrugged. “We will see.” She promised pulling him in after her. 

Daryl cleared the house and Beth went to looking through the tossed and ransacked rooms. In the linen closet she found a single clean towel. 

She sniffed it. Smelled stuffy, but cleaner than anything she was wearing. She found a surprise for Daryl as well. New Jeans, a new heavy flannel. 

She went down stairs to find him with a scrubby pad in hand. “Never used.” He said handing it to her. She smiled and nodded. She looked to the fire to see it already lit. She went to pour the Chili into the single pan Daryl had pulled out. 

She noticed spoons. “Oh wow.” She smiled nodded at the utensils. 

Daryl nodded. “Best get your bath over with.”

Beth smiled and headed out with the towel and clothes she found for him. “Yup, yours too.” 

Daryl followed her out but as yet not agreed to her demands. He started pumping full the barrel after sweeping out the cobwebs. 

Beth stripped and his eyes lingered appreciatively over her naked form . She cried out softly as she stepped into the frigid cold. She dunked her head under the pump and felt it wash over the rest of her. She tried to hold her breath. She squeezed out some soap and lathered it carelessly into her hair. Not caring about the soap in her eyes. She just wanted this to be over fast. Daryl could see her normal pink nipples were purple now. He handed her the scrubber to use after her hair was all soaped up. 

“Can you do my back?” she asked. 

He took the scrubber back and rubbed harshly and she winced. 

“Sorry.” He said lightening his touch. 

Beth did not respond she just waited till he was finished. Soap was dripping down her eyes and she just had to wait till she could rinse it all off. He put the scrubber in her hand and she finished scrubbing her neck chest and arm she washed herself between her legs then all the way down to her toes. 

Then she nodded to Daryl so start pumping again and she crouched under it. Once finished she stood there in shock for a moment. 

Daryl moved to grab the towel and wrapped it around her. “Here.” He said gruffly. Rubbing it briskly over her. Her teeth chattered.

“See,” he said. “You will catch your death.” He said. 

She stepped out into her boots and stood naked and shivering. 

Daryl pushed her back in the direction of the house leaving the clothes she brought out with her. He noticed it was a clean pair of jeans. He chewed his lip. He could come out and wash himself. For her.

He sat her down on the sofa and unrolled the sleeping bag in front of the fire and placed the couch behind that to help keep the heat near that area. 

He snatched away the towel indicating her to cover up in the sleeping bag. 

Beth nodded and pulled it over herself as he left. 

“Where are you going?” she asked. 

Daryl grunted. “I’m having that bath.” Not wishing to say more. 

Beth smiled. “Don’t ya need my help?” she tried to stifle her laugh.

Daryl shook his head. “Nah.” He answered. “I will fill up the water myself… Just stay here, and try not to shiver your tits off.” He threw back at her. 

Beth giggled as she watch his wings walk away. She bit her lip thinking about how things were turning out. What was he? Her boy friend? Lover? Husband? What was their label in this new world? Fuck buddies? Her face fell as she thought about the latter. That’s what they were. Survivalists trying to have fun. Trying to take what pleasure and contentment they could before the next shoe dropped. 

She sighed. Wasn’t fair to want more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So The story kinda over laps cannon events and people. Edith is Joan's mother. Joan is the girl in Slabtown that they take her arm off and is raped by Gorman back at the Atlanta hospital. She is telling them their are people snatching young girls. and course the mention of Terminus...ect.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i know there has been A LOT of drama in this ship. all i got to say is "its FICTION." its not real. and i as well as all of you have invested serious time and emotion in this television relationship for the last half a year and some LONGER.(bravo!) I calculated that in 6 months i have written roughly 200,000 words dedicated to this couple. THAT'S A LOT OF WORDS! and countless hours reading all you fabulous authors stories about BETH AND DARYL too.I love these guys and if they don't happen in the show its okay. I will always have my own fiction. cause after all Beth and Daryl are not real anyway. Dont get invested in this drama. just love the ship or hate it, but if you hate it, just move along and don't bum us Bethyl shippers out. I will faithfully be writing for this couple for many years to come i hope.:) I wont get burnt out by this drama.

She stirred the chili that was warming up slow. Her stomach growled and she thought about the woman from that morning, if she was alright…if she would ever find her daughter. After a few minutes she heard cursing and splashing. She looked over the couch and grinned. Daryl was sitting in the barrel shivering. It was half full and he was scrubbing vigorously at himself, his movements agitated and stressed. He looked around every few min to make sure no walkers were about. 

He washed at his hair and dunked himself back down to rinse it all off he jumped out and yanked on his pants after drying himself as quickly as he could. Beth appreciated the view. She had never seen him completely naked before and it was a sight to behold. He was pastier on his butt that she imagined. She somehow thought the rest of him was as bronze colored as the rest. But no, he was white there. She looked to her bag and pulled out her clothes too. She had dried off enough and it was too cold to stay naked. 

She pulled on the pea green jeans and belted them. She also pulled on the shirt And the lighter sweater. It was comfy enough and she was a great deal warmer as Daryl walked in his hair still dripping from the water. The jeans were baggy on him and the button and zipper were unzipped and open. The flannel shirt was not buttoned and she bit her lip liking the sight. Daryl Dixon just made her all sorts of hot and bothered. 

“There girl. You better be happy.” He growled with a surly temper.

Beth smiled. “I am.” She blushed when he looked at her with question but did not say what was on his mind instead he looked to the chili. 

“That finished yet?” he asked trying to break the tension.

Beth nodded. “Yup.” She handed a spoon to him and told him to dig in. 

He took three bites then looked at her. “Aint you gonna eat?” he asked. 

She nodded and picked up her spoon and started in. Once the pot was nearly empty Daryl backed off to let her finish it.

“No you have the last.” She said pushing it back. 

He shook his head. “Nah you have the last.”

Beth sighted heavily and took half the bit but then held the spoon out for him and he leaned back avoiding her effort to feed it to him. “Oh come on Daryl I’m full.” She said sweetly. “And you eat more than me.” She said pushing it into his stubborn mouth. 

He took the bite grudgingly. “Your too skinny.” He muttered. “Need to fatten you up.”

Beth laughed. “Shut up.” She wiped at the corner of his mouth and he leaned over turned on by the gesture he kissed her. She melted into him as his arm snaked around her back. 

He leaned her back against the cushion of the sleeping bag as Beth pushed his shirt wide. 

“Nah, girl…” he pushed her hands back. “Need to keep my clothes on.” 

Beth pouted. “All the time?” she asked. “I am always naked.” 

Daryl chuckled grinding himself into her readying himself to have her. ”I like it that way.” She whimpered and clung to him. “Maybe someday.” He whispered kissing her neck as she arched her back upwards. Her belly coiling in knots in anticipation. Daryl pulled himself out of his pants and his flesh met hers. This morning and last night felt like ages, but he wanted to try something. 

He pulled back and started to move down her chest to her belly but Beth pulled him back up. “What are you doing?” she asked. 

Daryl blushed. “I was going down on you girl.” He answered. 

Beth blushed. “Oh,…. Um.” She was not sure she was comfortable with that. What if she smelled? She shook her head thinking she probably did not smell since she just washed herself… But she did not know. 

“I want you inside me.” She whispered.

Daryl moved back up and pushed himself against her. “I just wanted to please just you for a moment.” He told her. 

Beth blushed, touched by the gesture. “I want to have us both feel pleasure together.” 

Daryl groaned as his member poked at her and he felt it dip in and she angled her hips up to pull him inside. 

“God girl.” He groaned against her lips as they kissed and his hips rocked against her. She fingered his nipple and he slammed against her harder. His neck was tense as he felt a jolt from his cock and he pulled her roughly against him and he grunted almost in pain as he came too quickly. They had hardly started. 

Beth felt him empty himself and she felt the warmth spread. As his hips slowed she thrust her hips forward increasing the friction bringing herself to the edge and over. 

He felt her muscled squeeze him and he kissed her earlobe. He was glad she was able to cum cause he finished long before he meant to. “Sorry.” He said hoarsely pushing himself off of her before he crushed her beneath him. 

Beth shook her head. “I’m alright.” 

Daryl rubbed his nose against hers intimately. “Seems like you got your kick’s anyway.” 

Beth smiled and nodded as he pulled out of her arms and lay beside her. He tucked himself back and zipped his zipper up and buttoned himself back up and sighed as if satisfied. 

Beth was taking a bit longer to catch her breath.“So what now?” Beth asked pulling the sleeping bag around her.

Daryl sighed. “I dunno, kinda-“ he swallowed. “Kinda been following your lead.” He answered. 

Beth looked over at him staring at the ceiling. “Mine?” she asked. 

Daryl shrugged. “I don’t got much of a plan.” 

Beth shrugged. “Me either.” She frowned. “I only been havin small goals.”

Daryl wrapped his arm around her and his thumb brushed against her shoulder. “We could try finding a car or somethin.” He suggested. 

Beth nodded. “Yeah.” She kissed his neck. “Sounds good.” 

Daryl grunted. “Well we have eaten… and…” he said not wanting to say sex or fuck, or worse ‘make love.’ “We could get going.” He was not sure what to call this… that they were doing. 

Beth moaned at his side. “Ugh, Daryl, lets sleep here.” She begged. “We can put out the fire and just hunker down and zip up the bag and ….” She also did not want to label what they were doing. “Do the rest of the night.” She looked at him hopeful. 

Daryl groaned, “I want that Beth…” his voice thick, “But winter is coming, and we are running out of time.” 

Beth nodded. “I know.” She said regretfully. “I just really like being with you.” 

Daryl chuckled. “The feeling is mutual.” 

Beth snuggled into him and Daryl sighed heavily his thoughts darker. “If we keep goin at it like we have been you are going to get pregnant before the first snow fall.” He said softly. 

Beth sighed. “Yeah… Maybe.” She answered. 

Daryl looked over to her. “That does not bother you?” he asked. 

Beth shrugged. “Sure it does, Kinda…” she bit her lip. “I just feel like I want this…” she looked up and around nervous. “And I don’t want to wait around and risking our lives tryin to finding condoms and denying our ….wants.” she sighed. “We are like the animals now, low on the food chain… Got to find a way to make this all worth it.” 

Daryl ground. “Yeah, but a baby?” he laughed. “We aint even got a place yet… If we ever will.”

Beth pulled back a little. “Do you just want to stop?” she asked. “Cause we can’t count on finding condoms. It’s not like they are still being manufactured, they have an expiration date and are not reusable.” She sighed. “Think about it Daryl…” her voice calm. “Maggie and Glenn have been having sex every chance they got, everywhere within twenty miles is pretty well cleaned out.”

Daryl huffed a little. “I suppose we should stop.” He tried to accept his words. In his mind he knew it was the right thing. But the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach made him worried they actually would stop. These last few days made him greedy he wanted constantly. With an ache that was hard to ignore. 

Beth sat up and pulled on her bra. “Alright Daryl.” She said quietly, her tone as serious and resigned as she could make it. 

Daryl’s heart raced as he watched her pull on her bra then her shirt. He worried she actually meant it. Her tone certainly implied her resolve. 

“So, we should pack up.” She said reaching for her pants. 

Daryl’s resolve broke and he grasped her arm yanking her back into his arms. “We can do other things… Instead of sex.” He offered hoping this would keep her from pulling away from him. He never wanted to end what they had together now.

Beth bit her lip. “Yeah?” she asked. “Is it as good as what we were doing?” 

Daryl grunted. “Nah, but close.” 

Beth sighed and rolled her eyes. “I suppose that is better than nothin.” 

Daryl chuckled. “Yeah,” he pulled up on her shirt. “I can show you.” He offered. 

Beth shivered. “I am embarrassed.” 

Daryl chuckled. “Nothin to be embarrassed about.” He shuffled down. “I wanna do it.” 

Beth laid back nervously biting her lip. She let out a giggle followed by a breathless gasp as she felt his tongue on her wet flesh. Maybe this would be alright, she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl knew he should not have had such an attitude. He just was wound tighter than a two dollar watch on black Friday. It had been four days since she had taken him into her mouth as he leaned against the rough bark of a tree in the middle of nowhere. He wanted her so bad right then….She was so good at the things he taught her and it only fueled his want of her. He had almost pulled her up and slammed her up against the tree but instead he pushed her away roughly and yelled at her to fuckin back off. 

He knew why. In his head it was like it was somehow her fault he wanted her so bad an he was havin a tough time of it controlling himself. He needed distance. He need her to just back off. 

He was tormented by the want. He fantasized about it constantly but they needed to stop. He knew it and she accepted it. He no longer offered to take care of her needs either. He was too afraid in breaking down and fucking her so instead he became an asshole again. It was easiest that way. Being quiet and keeping her at a distance. He picked a fight with her just so she would not ask him to sleep beside her. 

He was an ass cause if she was pissed off at him all the time then she was less likely to want to sleep with him. He was protecting her. He didn’t want to though. Every damn place they went he never found a trace of condoms or spermicide or anything. He really had no alternative but this. 

He understood now why Beth did not even want to bother worrying, because somehow she knew protection was going to be hard to come by. He just did not realize how hard and he was being driven mad by want. When does a straw break the camel’s back? 

“Hey Daryl.” Beth waved her hand in front of his face pulling him from his thoughts.

Daryl growled. “What do you need girl?” he demanded harshly.

Beth bit her lip. “Never mind.” She turned away hurt. She was upset because Daryl was no longer…Whatever he had been. Now he was horrible. She almost wondered if those days sleeping together were some kind of dream. She looked around and noted the sun was out and shining. She felt sweaty under all her layers from setting up their camp and she was starting to feel chilled from the damp wet. She turned away from him and started taking her layers off so she could shed the damp ones and dry them by the fire.

Soon Daryl found himself staring at her bare back and he wanted her. His cock was ready in a moment. He involuntarily walked to her and stopped himself. She did not turn, she had not even noticed him. 

His mouth was dry and he cursed and turned around grabbing his bow. “Back later.” He ran off at a distance. He needed to try to control his rampant urges. He was so close to not giving a fuck about anything except finding a bed and taking her over and over not leaving it till he had no choice but to leave or die right there.

He yanked out his cock and he looked at the ridged length and cursed its desire. It wanted him to do something irresponsible. 

He touched himself and hated that he wanted her more than anything he had ever wanted, but he could not give in. Someone had to think about her. He couldn't do that to her. Saddle her with a kid and not even reliably put a roof over her head. His hand worked over his flesh frustrated and with more aggression than necessary. It was so rough it hurt. The word punishing came to mind. 

He came hard on the dirt ground as he breathed heavy hating himself for his weakness. He wanted her…but he could not take that desire lightly. 

He sighed looking around. He would need to hunt or something. He could not tell her that he had gone out here and masturbated. He bit the inside of his mouth and looked around for a game trail. 

 

Beth just put on her sweater over her bare naked torso as she hung her shirt up at the fire to warm it up and dry it out. She sighed thinking about the last few days and wondered what she should do. She understood his concern but now he could not even look at her. She felt a tear trail down her cheek. He was only nice because he was fuckin her, now he wasn’t cause he did not want to knock her up and he was a jerk again.

She tried to remain quiet and meek around him for fear he would yell at her. He was tense and she knew why. He was just getting worse by the day. So was she but it was different for her. She was realizing more and more every day that she loved him and he did not love her. 

She already accepted the possibility of falling pregnant. Because she would gladly die to experience that intimacy with him and create a life together. She was even ready to die for it… But he wasn’t. She was distracted pulling the sleeping bag out to sit by the fire when she felt a hand cover her mouth and she tried to scream. Then she tried to bite but the hand was held firm and two arms snaked out and yanked her up pulling her arms painfully back. 

“Ah, I was just thinkin it was about time for a bit a luck.” Came a leer straight into her ear. “Hey Blondie, we have had a run of bad luck, but see you are about to turn that all around.” 

She now noticed as three other men surrounded her in their suck ass camp. She looked at their faces horrified. 

“Not alone I see.” He noted the two packs and too much supplies than one woman alone could carry.

Beth looked around fearful. The man pulled a blade against her neck. “Now, you come real quiet like an I won’t be forced to hurt ya none.” 

Beth felt him push her forward but kept both blade and hand over her mouth. She noticed a man pick up her pack but had not noticed Daryl’s by the tree. They also picked up a few of their scattered supplies. 

She felt herself panic. Daryl had to come back soon. He had only wandered off cause he was mad or something. He would be back to glare at her some more and he would not find her. He was a good tracker but it would get dark soon and she did not know when he would come looking for her. She slowed enough that the man holding her roughly had to drag her some. She was not making it easy, but she was also trying not to make it too hard since his blade was pressing in hard on her skin. It stung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in paradise. Yes i know.... :/


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclosure. RAPE scene in this chapter. if you don't feel you can read that you can skip this chapter. 
> 
> So with this chapter you meet more familiar characters, Just imagine that the entire group was not killed when Rick Michonne and Carl were attacked right before terminus. Imagine that because Len lived and Daryl had never met up with them that the scene went down a bit different.

Daryl found a single squirrel to show for his hunting trip. It was pathetic, but he was almost in control again of his raging hormones, or whatever the fuck they were again so it was worth it in his book. The sun would set in less than an hour and he needed to get back. He did not rush himself however. He was in no hurry to be tormented by her presence. 

As he approached the camp he found it empty. The fire had not even been tamped out. It had nearly died out itself however since it had not been tended for a while. He looked around and found only her things and a few supplies were missing. 

Had she just left? He paced the camp struggling with that thought and was so sure she must have left. 

Had he really pushed her that far? He looked around and cupped his hands by his mouth. “Beth!” 

He felt his breathing come rapidly and he went to his knees. “She left.” He whispered to himself and his shoulders slumped in defeat. He looked around frantic for her trail. He knew he was going to lose the light. He dropped to the ground when he noticed four other tracks were overlapping hers. As he followed them he realized she was being dragged or pushed, either way Beth had not willingly left him. His heart pounded with rage. The light was going and the flashlight did not help him see things easily, but at least the path was clear enough in the waning light. He realized the group she was with moved along a somewhat clear trail and he easily followed it. 

 

\-----

 

The man behind her moved his blade down and found her zipper. “This bitch is Claimed.” He said over his shoulder to the men who followed and flanked him.

Beth would have protested except she hardly had the upper hand here. She felt his hand fiddling with her zipper and she went to push his hand away. He poked the blade firmly into her side without actually stabbing her. Feeling the blade pierce through her sweater and the cold tip was cutting into her side and she yelped. 

“Dint ya hear little Mary sunshine? Your belong to me now.” He licked the side of her neck and laughed. 

“Hey wait a minuet there, Len!” a man protested. “I thought we all was gonna share her?” 

Another nodded. “Yeah, an with Joe dead we aint got to continue that claimed bull shit.” 

Len stepped forward he dragged Beth with him. “I dint like Joe all that much, and I sure don’t miss him…but I liked his rules so that’s stickin.” He said lookin at his new toy with disgusting intent. 

The fat one stuttered. “Who said you was callin’ the shots?” he challenged. “Joe’s gone.”

Len took the blade off of Beth’s side and pointed it at the fat one. “What do you care? Seems you like little boys.” He glared. “You could try your luck out there. But you’re an okay shot.” He chuckled. “You’re lucky I don’t just throw ya out for slowing us down the past day, though.” He spit on the ground. “That guy will be lookin fer ya.” Len laughed. 

The man paled slightly as another punched him in the shoulder roughly. “I bet they wouldn’t even be after us if you hadn’t fuck his kid.” Another said. 

The man looked frightened for a minute. “Well you were gonna fuck his colored bitch.” He accuses stuttering terrified.

Len cocked his head a little. “Yeah, well Ron fucked her, an may he rest in peace for it.” He scoffed looking back at Beth. “I count myself damn lucky indeed.” He eyed her up and down hungrily. He touched her hair and she cringed back. One of the men still had a gun trained on her. 

Len chuckled. “I’m feeling generous on account of my luck, ya all can have a turn.” He nodded his head from side to side. “Maybe a little after I wear her in a bit.” He looked near murderous. “But she’sbeen claimed.” His lips and teeth emphasizing the word. “Hear?” No one challenged him again and he pushed Beth forward along the trail with the knife again hard in her side. 

Beth felt her stomach roll. She saw that the sun was down and she was losing hope that Daryl would find her in time. She tried to picture his face, tried to imagine his arms and not the arms of the man stabbing her side. Maybe she could fight. She looked around for anything. Her own knife had been snatched. God Daryl was right, she was weak. Tears wanted to come but she swallowed them hard wanting to be strong in facing this reality. 

 

\-------------

Daryl heard the voices as he neared. The small fire was a dead giveaway as well. 

“Wonder how tight her ass is.” The fat one sneered who challenged Len before. “The boy was tight and cried like a baby.” He chuckled as he poked his finger in her as another held her still forcing her to yield to their digital assault. Beth fought her face red from struggling against them. They had stripped her of her clothes and slapped her around a bit for trying to make a break for it, even weaponless and naked. Now they were talking about the rape of a boy while they held her down. 

Another man kicked at him. “Man that was fucked up. You gay or somethin?” 

“What? Ass Is ass.” He said winking suggestively at her. “And I aint picky.” His tongue wagged as she looked at him wide eyes and afraid. 

Her mouth was stuffed with a dirty sock and she almost lost her lunch when they shoved it down her throat. She almost could not breathe but she tried to remain calm. She did not want to be weak but she was afraid she was going to suffocate on the soiled sock. 

Daryl swallowed hard. There were four of them. He was out numbered. And they were armed with guns and knives three of which were poking into her delicate and naked skin. He wanted to slaughter them all for even thinking of touchin her, but he wanted her alright and alive more. He had to keep a level head. 

One of them could stab her mortally and they already had a knife in her side. He could see the blood on her bare skin. He could count every rib and muscle and she flexed and fought. 

“We gonna need ya ta be playin nice there little girl… You gonna stay with us, cause lil ones like you don’t last too long out here.” His smile put a jolt of fear through her. “We just might help ya a bit….for a while. That is if you don’t fight us too bad.” He cocked his head loosening his button. “Now I claimed her, Ya’all heard that but you all can get your fill from time to time. I aint opposed to sharin.” He smiled wickedly at her. “But ya all don’t forget, she’s been claimed.” The man’s emphasis on the word claimed made Daryl’s blood boil.

He itched to pull the crossbow’s trigger into the man readying himself for the assault of his woman. She fought and he could tell she was trying not to cry. 

She wanted to scream but her mouth was stuffed and she thrashed against the men holding her. Daryl stalked closer. He had to take out as many as quickly as possible and he could not do that unless he got close. And lucky for him is took three men to hold Beth down against her relentless fighting. 

“Come on Len, Hurry up. The bitch is fierce.” Came the fat man who held down her head. “She is wearing out my arms.”

Len was on his knees at her feet now stroking his cock. “Just hold her still will ya, I don’t like to fuck a moving target.”

Beth whimpered and choked as she felt him cup her breast. It hurt and she shirt her eyes hard trying to go somewhere else. Not here. She could not be inside herself while they violated her. She imagined that day and night in the gas station office. She wanted to live that day over. She felt the sock get lodged further down her throat and she struggled to breath. 

“Now I think I’m gonna like you.” He leered. Beth could not cry out. “Nice pussy unlike that Amazonian woman’s cunt.” He chuckled. 

Willing her arms to muscle up and push herself up as she choked again on the nasty cotton sock in her mouth. She looked around blurry eyes and saw his dick pointed at her and she clenched her eyes shut again. Daryl. A single tear escaped as she felt him lean over her and shove himself against her missing her passage. She felt him jerk and move his hand down to locate her parts in relation to him and to line himself better she felt light headed from fighting and no longer had any more in her left. Not even to try to breath.   
Lights out. She imagined Daryl before everything else faded away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some serious violence here... this was re written a total of three times. this felt the most right.

Daryl looked around and found a good heavy stick just a bit shorter than a baseball bat and he weighed it in his hand as he glared murderously at the gang of men. His hand flexed gripping the bark. 

His calm was barely maintained. He moved from the shrubs as silently as he could. The men’s laughter covering any sound he made as he crept up behind the man they were callin Len. He was tall for being on his knees and Daryl readied himself just feet from the man’s side. He readied himself to swing and he let his rage out, After taking a single deep breath he swung his arms in a wide arc striking the thick stick against the mans windpipe and again over the back of his head. The man dropped to the side, and Daryls rage turned to the others. Now alerted and startled, the group of men were trying to scramble to stand. But Daryl had already been able to get a few swings of the stick in before anyone was a real danger to him. He saw as one man was scrambling for the rifle but Daryl kicked him in the face and saw that he had completely shattered the mans jaw. He snaked his knife around his neck fast enough and sliced deep spraying blood over Beth’s naked body. 

Daryl was a blur of movement as he tired to take them all down at once. His hand stung as he pounded one of their faces and punched him hard breaking his nose. 

Daryl pushed another back with his foot as he stabbed the fat guy in the neck. He felt a bullet whiz by his head and he turned to the direction of the missed shot. He rushed at the skinny idiot responsible and slammed him hard against the tree grabbing him by his ears and shaggy hair as he slammed the back of the man’s head repeatedly against the bark till the man’s eyes rolled back and the back of his skull gave out. The man’s legs dropped out from under him. Daryl’s attention them moved to the last man that remained standing. He backed away paralyzed and stuttering. Daryl picked up a gun discarded gun and shot him dead.

With them all down he finally let his attention fall on Beth. He looked to find her still laying prone on the ground unmoving and not breathing. He spared no noticed the man who had been about to rape her still knocked out beside her and dropped down to his knees. 

“Beth.” He cried as he rushed to her. He pulled the large sock out of her throat and shook her. “Beth!” he said louder. “Don’t do this, damn-it girl breath.” He demanded. He laid her back and tilted her head up and tried to preform CPR. But he never fucking learned it.

Len moaned a little beside him but he still paid no heed to him. The man was not currently a danger to him not when every fucking second counted.

His focus completely on Beth now as tried to push on her chest, but he dint know what fuck he was doing. His hands shook from fear. He wanted to rip his hair out he was so frantic. He was losing her, really losing her. 

His mind raced as he refused to accept her dyin on him now. Without her…. his life was worthless if she wasn’t around anymore. 

He backed up a moment and looked at her frantic. Trying to calm down and think clearly… “Damit Beth. NO!” 

He pulled her up and over his knee and suddenly he heard a sharp intake of breath and his heart almost gave out wrapping his arms around pulling her close in relief. 

“Fuck.” He whispered. “Thought I lost you.” His arms encased her.

Beth found herself in his strong arms and she thought she must be dead. He was here taking her from her horror. She breathed deep trying to understand. He was here, that would mean she wasn’t dead. She looked around afraid this was actually her attackers and she imagined Daryl and she sought verification that they were gone. She saw the bodies and the blood all around her. They were dead. Her breaths were heaving and she wanted to cry hysterically but she was so damn relieved.

He had her back in his arms and he looked up to the sky. Thanking a god he didn’t pray to anymore. “I got you.” He whispered and hugged her to him tightly. 

She winched as she felt the cuts on her back from branches and rocks they held her down on. Daryl brushed her naked back off and reached for one his handkerchiefs he carried. 

She went to take it from him and pull back but he dint let her. “Let me look you over.” 

She looked away from him ashamed of her weaker position and shook her head. She was soiled. 

Daryl tilted her face up to look at him and he wiped at it. Her eyes were leaking a steady stream of tears but he could see she was she was fighting them and blink back. 

“It’s no use, just let it out.” He whispered as he pulled her against him again as he kissed her temple. “Sometimes it is alright to cry.” 

Beth gave into her sobs and buried her face in his shoulder. 

Daryl pulled back. “I wish I could have stopped him sooner…” he said. “I’m sorry, it’s all my fault.” He sighed. “If-“ he could not even speak of how much he hated himself right then. She was almost raped and killed because he was sexually frustrated and had to go to the woods to take care of himself.

Beth shook her head. “No you were just in time.” She sobbed. “He don’t think…He didn’t get-“ her voice wavered. “I don’t know.” Her lip trembled. 

Daryl pulled her back a little and looked into her eyes. “Nah, them touchin you was too much. Too damn late.” He cursed. “Shouldn’t have left in the first place.” She pulled from him and he tried to shake off his angry self-defeating thoughts away and focused on her. Like he should have been in the first place. 

Beth nodded and pulled her pants on and she looked up at him her body covered in blood and she shook a little. “Daryl, I thought-“ she struggled to breath. “I thought I wasn’t ever going to see you again.”

Daryl felt his knees become unsteady and he reached for her pulling her back into his arms as kissed her hair as he clutched her tightly to him.His fingers turning white from gripping her. “Damn girl, you think I can’t find you anywhere?”

Beth sighed in his arms and laughed through her tears. “Not supposed to count on anyone.” She clung on to him in return. “But I am weak.”

Daryl tightened his hold. “You are strong where I am weak.” He whispered into her hair on the blood soaked strands. “I count on you being at my side girl.” He confessed tightly still catching his breath and giving his thanks for her to be whole and in his arms again and the men who took her dead around them. All except one who was trying to wake up. 

Beth blinked back her tears and looked at him tenderly. Daryl blushed and reached for her sweater that was discarded in a pile of leaves. He threw it carefully over her shoulders. She hurt where she had been kicked and her sweater rubbed against her cuts and scrapes but she did not complain. She was too busy looking in to the eyes of her savior as he pulled her hair out of the collar of her sweater. 

Daryl bent down and took off Lens shoe to check the size. They looked near to right, but he tossed it aside deciding he could never walk in that man’s shoes… Never. The man on the ground still living, but not yet coherent. He had a serious lump forming on his head. 

Daryl looked up at Beth. “You don’t need to watch this.” Daryl warned her as he crouched over the man snatching the flask sticking out of his jacket pocket and sniffed the contents. Tequila, not one of his favorites. 

Beth shook her head and stood rooted to the spot. “Death is too good.” She spoke up. 

Daryl grunted. “Nah, he needs to die.” He scratched at his beard. “Maybe we can make it miserable for him?” He suggested to Beth allowing her to share in the decision of the man’s fate.

Beth nodded without her eyes wild and angry as she watched Daryl spear his long knife through the man’s heel tendon. Len woke up then and Daryl easily pinned the prone man down crushing his right wrist. 

“The fuck.” he shook his head and yowled in pain at both his ankle and wrist being maimed. 

Daryl got the upper hand and stuffed the nasty sock that had been in Beth’s mouth into his. “Now I would shut up right about now. Don’t know what walkers are about nearby.” He looked at him coldly. “See now with that foot fucked up you can’t run.” He smiled at the man’s friends who were surrounding them. “I suggest you get crawling before your buddies come.” 

Beth was already going from body to body taking a another knife and slipped it into her sweater for the moment. 

Daryl kicked the weapons out of the man’s reach. He looked up at him in agony and rage. Daryl stepped out of his reach and sighed. “Wish I could take my time an make ya suffer… But I know you will. Your friends will be up soon.”

He noticed Beth was carrying two bags now and a few of their supplies the men took. She moved fast. Her eyes flashed soberly to him.

“Better get gone.” He looked around at the camp breaking their eye contact. “Don’t want to hang around these fucks after they come back.” He noticed a bow on the ground and he picked it up and frowned and looked at it carefully. “Too damn big for your frame.” He said regretfully and tossed it at Len moaning man on the ground now struggling to stand and was ripping the sock out of his mouth now seeming to recall it being there. 

“You can’t fucking just leave me here to die!” he shouted his pants low around his hips his dick hanging out. He tried to pull them up. 

Daryl looked back at the man like he had lost his mind. 

Daryl picked one gun and slipped it over his shoulder and took the shells as he watched her. It looked as if she blocked what had just happened to her off, flipped a switch. She had no emotion. Taking a pack from her shoulders, He grabbed at her hand his fingers interlacing with hers this time and nodded in the direction of their bikes and their camp and Beth followed. The cries of the rapist falling on deaf ears as they left him to feed the walkers of the forest. 

Beth was quiet the whole way back. Neither said a word till they got back in camp. 

“Pack up, we aint stayin here.” He commented as he pulled the bags together. She nodded and moved fast. She needed the task to keep what had just happened from her mind. How weak she was and how no matter what she would need Daryl and he could hardly stand her unless he was fuckin her. But she was with him and she was a cup is half full kind of girl now days.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to have this up last night but it still needed tweaking.

They wheeled their bikes out of the forest and onto the windy two lane road. No walkers lurked there so they were able to travel a good few miles without stopping. They only stopped when they came to a remote diner along the highway. 

He wanted to tell her to stay put while he checked things out, but he was reluctant to separate from her. Especially after what had happened when he last left her. He noticed the hesitance in her stance. 

“Say behind me.” He said quietly as he knocked on the window pain. Some windows were nailed up and the door swung open fine. Daryl noted the wood nailed up on the windows and even the doors. It was secure enough for them. And seemed well cleared of walkers. But sleeping bags and scattered suitcases as well as shattered and broken plates littered the space. 

“Seems no one has stayed round here in a while.” Beth whispered as she swept junk out of a booth seat and sat down. He looked around and nodded. 

“Yeah.” He agreed. “I’ll take watch.” He said looking at her tired and battered form hating himself again all over again. 

Beth nodded as she slumped over to her side. Daryl reached over and found a jacket hanging on the back of a chair. A strange remnant of the person who had left it there months…or years before. “Use this for your head.” He suggested. They did not want to take the time to make a more permanent bed. Daryl sat near the door but in eyesight of her. Her breathing evened out and he nodded knowing she was finally asleep. After what happened he was not sure how to proceed. In his heart he just wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go, but now with what happened… she may not want him to touch her. May hate him now. She needed distance. 

In the quiet of the midafternoon in the boarded up diner he was left to his thoughts about how he had been acting before he nearly lost her forever. It wasn’t her fault, he was a red blooded fuckin no good Dixon boy through and through and like the other men of his blood line they tended to fuck up good on the regular. He could not just keep her at a distance anymore. He chewed his nail thoughtfully; he knew he would have to change… Be more to her.

If she let him…

Wasn’t exactly right what was going on between the two of them, but with everyone gone or dead it din’t really matter so much. Daryl knew now more than ever that it wasn’t just sex. They only had each other now to find meaning in this life. Everyone else was an outsider. And it was no use fighting the deeper feelings that had been forged through losing everyone but one another. 

But now after his fuck up of the century leaving her to be taken from him and raped by a bunch of disgusting perverts he could not imagine Beth being the same with him. Wanting him anymore like he wanted her. 

He wondered about the man they left to die. If he was dead yet. Daryl ground his teeth thinking that he probably was. He hated that he could not take his time with them all. His eyes rested on Beth huddled up her back to him and he softened his jaw. He had her back, that’s all that mattered. He would give her time and not hope for more, after all he was back on speaking terms with God again after Beth started breathing. Knowing she was breathing was enough for him. Might haf’ta be. 

 

 

 

The very next afternoon they stumbled on an abandoned end of the world camp on a remote road. The camp was obviously ripped apart by walkers. A van was in the center and five cars boxed it in. It offered better protection and they were tired again and he wanted to cook up the rabbit and the squirrel they had. He started a fire as Beth laid out the sleeping bag over another one in the van. 

Beth’s back felt like it was on fire and her side hurt something fierce. But she never had a moment alone to see how bad her cuts were. She just silently dealt with her pain and hoped for an opportunity to be alone and clean herself but Daryl had not even left her alone to pee. It was almost like he no longer trusted her to step into the bushes and relieve herself anymore. 

Beth wanted to be mad, but she wasn’t. She almost died because she couldn’t do a thing to save herself. Runnin didn’t work at all, her ankle had been tender from the effort and she was easily caught. She was pathetic really, not the right person to be surviving with Daryl Dixon. Her weaknesses were going to get him killed. She did not want that. 

Her attention was now back on the sleeping bag that covered the back floor of the van. There was also a futon mattress beneath it. Tonight in a sense they would sleep in a real bed. Maybe…Daryl had gotten so little sleep that she knew it was her turn to keep watch. 

“There are two.” She said to him softly. She was not sure if she should keep them separate or not. 

Daryl looked back confused. “What?” 

Beth looked at the sleeping bag. “There is another one.” When he just grunted she moved it over to one side deciding that he would want them apart and pulled the other sleeping bag they carried with them and rolled it out. Daryl would not wish to touch her. Especially not now. He had hardly spoken to her since it all happened. But she noticed he glanced at her from time to time but she could not meet his eyes. Later after they had eaten Daryl was sitting as far from her as humanly possible for where they were situated. 

“I’ll be fine.” She said looking away as they sat in front of the fire on the bumper of the van. She shrugged feeling uncomfortable. “If you are worryin.”

“About me.” She added. 

Daryl grunted looking at her through his heavy veiled eyes. She wasn’t looking at him. Her eyes were on the fire.

Her lips no longer soft looking but her expression hardened. “I am fine.” She said resolved. 

Daryl shrugged. “Hhum.” He mumbled. 

Beth cocked her head turning in his direction. “What?” 

Daryl glanced back at her. “You were clinging to me like a cat on a floating log.” His throat tightened. “And you were cryin.” He chewed his nail. “Now you aint doin nothin.” 

Beth did not know how to respond. She tucked her hair back behind her ear. She looked up at him and shrugged. “Don’t know what to do.” 

Daryl was silent for a long while as he stared into the fire. She shrunk back into the van to relax a bit since she was feeling tired. 

Daryl turned and looked at her. As if he was about to speak and she moved closer. 

“What?” she asked putting her hand on his shoulder. Something told her he was hurting inside. 

Daryl cursed and looked around avoiding her gaze. “I just…. I just thought for a moment there I was gonna-“ he took a deep sigh as he felt emotion over taking his words and he felt like crying like a baby but in effort to keep the blubbering at bay he had to stop speaking. 

When Daryl did not continue with his train of thought Beth decided to speak. “I was afraid I was going to never see you again and be raped.” She trembled. “Dying.” 

Daryl fisted his hand fighting the urge to pull her against him.

She looked back to the fire. “I wanted to die if-“ she wiped her eye and looking into his piercing gaze. His expression looked heartbroken. He pulled her against him suddenly and she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her into him. She almost started to fight him but them she remembered it was him. The man she…..needed. 

“You were gone. I almost-” He said into her hair. “You fight. You fight for every single breath, ya hear?” he told her. “I don’t care what they did to ya, you fight damnit.” 

Beth shook her head. “I did…till I couldn’t anymore.” She told him. “If they had succeeded I think it could destroy me.” 

Daryl had to fight the rising fear and panic in his voice. “Beth, you got to fight no matter what.” 

Beth shook her head. “I would fight-“ her voice stopped and she looked away. “But…”

“What Beth?” he touched her cheek and moved her face to look at him. “But what?” 

Beth bit her lip and looked at him sadly and pulled back from him completely. “I would fight for us. I would not even trade what we have-” her voice wavered. “Had.” Her tone dropped and her shoulders sagged realizing she had said too much. She confessed her feelings too much for him and she clammed up a little. He would not return them. He was surviving and living day by day and she was playin house with him, imagining it was more… Deeper. 

She cleared her throat and looked away. “It’s alright Daryl that you don’t want to be with me. Or have a baby with me in the middle of the apocalypse, I’m just glad I am with you over anyone else… I’m just glad I got to know you.” Her eyes were serious in the firelight. “I miss Maggie, and my dad…Judith. But you, I can’t imagine being without you. Don’t want to.” She wiped at a tear. “I know. Corny and pathetic.” She rolled her eyes and laid down on the stuffy pillow embarrassed by her sentimentality. 

Daryl sighed and chewed his lip struggling with her words. She just wanted to be with him. She did not ask for anything more. No one was ever with him for him alone. He brother always just used him. Hell Merle only took care of him as a kid to keep their old man off his back. But here she was saying she was actually glad to be with him.

Daryl reached over and touched her hand delicately and she looked up at him her eyes a little sad. He gave her hand a gentle tug conveying the message that he wanted her to sit up. 

Beth felt all the air rush out of her body as she neared his face. 

Time stopped and he came to a new decision when it came to Beth. She was his companion and he had been taking her for granted. His other hand went to cup the back of her neck and he leaned in gently and met her lips in a delicate kiss. He was afraid of startling her but he wanted her to know that he felt something. More than anger and passion. He felt.. Tender? He did not know exactly but he wanted to show her. 

Beth cried out a little and met his kiss hard. 

His hands went to her sweater just as his lips met hers and clutched her close. It was the first kiss in much too long and he was light headed. He was like a thirsty man without drink. His hands wanted to reach for the zipper but he was fighting a war. 

Beth cried out in pain and winced and Daryl let go. 

“What?” he asked.

Beth shook her head and captured his lips again, “I’m alright.”

Daryl looked her over hand pulled her zipper down. The cream colored shirt she was wearing under was bloody near her side and he looked at her cautiously.   
“I need to see.” He whispered. He recalled the knives at her side and the blood. “Fuck.” He whispered. 

Beth pushed his fingers back. “I’m okay.” 

Her shirt had absorbed all the blood and it dried on her skin and he pushed forward peeling the crusted shirt off her skin. It was like a sticker and she winced as he found the wound. 

“Beth.” His hand ghosted over the sliced flesh. “You might need stitches.” He said. 

Beth looked at his concerned eyes and shook her head. “Nah just a bandage.” She protested. 

“Beth.” He whispered. Touching her puckered flesh near her breast.

Beth shook her head. “S’not deep.” She shrugged. “Really I’m fine.” 

Daryl’s gaze grew fierce. “No you are not Beth. A small cut can fester, especially now without any meds.” His hand stroked her blood stained side.

Daryl grabbed the flask he had pulled from Len and poured it out on his handkerchief. 

“Don’t waste it.” She protested.

Daryl shook his head. “Cleaning your hurts is not a waste.” He dabbed at her and kissed her newly washed skin. “It’s my fuckin fault.” He mumbled as he shook his head seeing the scrapes and trying to ease them. They were red and puffy and she winced as he dabbed them clean to see they would not need stitches, just a clean binding. 

Beth did not hear his comment the burn of the alcohol was too much of a distraction. He stroked her back gently, soothing the sting where she was not hurt and she moaned at his touch and his hand drifted to her soft nipple. She was no longer wearing a bra. She had tucked it away days ago. He thought she was meaning to torture him with how much they bounced. He never noticed the bounce before but he did now. 

She winced again.

“You alright?” he asked leaning over her worried he had done something wrong. 

Beth nodded. “Yeah, just a little sensitive.” 

He took his hand away and she grabbed it. 

“No I still want you to touch me, just softer.” She pressed his fingertips against her flesh. 

Daryl nodded and lightened his touch his mouth descending his lips angling over hers. His cock twitched and ached again. He felt her hands on his pants and he pulled back. 

Beth reached up and cried out. “No.”

Daryl swallowed hard. “Beth you are hurt, and-“

Beth held him in earnest. “Don’t pull away again.” She begged. 

“Don’t move.” He whispered pushing her back from him. He leaned back away and out of the van and his foot kicking out the flames and he pulled the doors closed behind him.   
Daryl was touched by her words to him. He wanted to say something too, but the words would not come. Instead he let and his hands do the talkin as he touched her every square inch. He wanted to be sure she was alright from head to toe. He kissed and massaged at her. She moaned under him and he felt her hands pull at his pants again. He groaned as she finally had him in her hands. She pumped at his hard flesh. His mouth covered hers as her legs wrapped around his hip. His cock jerked between her sweet puss lips and he fought the roll of his eyes into the back of his head as Beth reached around to press him harder against her. Rotating her hips opening herself to him. Tempting him. He was going to give in. He needed to.

“Please Daryl.” She whispered. “I need you.” Tears leaked from her eyes. Something in her voice stopped him instead of encouraged. He looked down at her seriously his heart hammering. 

Beth wiped at her eyes. “I need you to help me.” She sobbed for a moment and he hated what those men had been able to do to her in the hour or so they had her.   
“Help you?” he asked. “Beth I should not even be touchin you right now with what you been through.” 

Beth shook her head pulling him back flush against her chest. “I need you to help me burn it down.” She begged. “I need to burn their touch from me.” 

Daryl grasped her hip and thought about her words. He wanted to burn it down too. He mashed his mouth against hers. Damn right he would help her with that. He only wanted her to feel his touch. Only his breath. He cradled her as he angled himself to be taken inside. He groaned as her flesh wrapped around him and he swore. He hated that he had been denying them this. It was like nothing he ever had… with any woman. 

He wanted her to be his, only his… The man had said she was claimed and it had made him see red. No other fuckin man was to ever claim Beth. She was his if she belonged to anybody. And he knew without a shadow of doubt that he belonged to her, body an fuckin soul. 

He lost himself in the thoughts and sensations of her warmth and her skin. He groaned and shattered against her branding her inside. His lips captured her cry with his mouth as they groaned together in release. He did not want to slip out but he knew he had to and he pulled her back into his arms. 

Neither spoke after but both wanted to say things neither thought the other wanted to hear, so they remained quiet. The silence heavy. When Beth turned to look at him in the night he could see the light of the moon reflected in her wide eyes and they just laid touching and staring. 

As her eyes drifted closed he still watched her. Her warmth snuggled against him and safe in his arms. He could have been having a very different night. He could have lost her. Rape was one thing but actually losing her forever was unimaginable agony to even just think. But it nearly happened. 

He moved her out of his arms after he was sure she was asleep and worked in the dark to zip the two bags together. Once finished he laid back on his side and looked at her with the light of the flashlight. She was the most beautiful girl he ever knew. If she had been grown when he was a younger man his life might have gone very differently. He would have wanted the house and 2.5 kids with her. He would have been willing to work a nine to five job for her. She is the kind of woman that changes a man. 

She shivered and he turned off the light and pulled her back into his arms and settled himself to finally sleep as well. A new peace descended between the two of them. An acceptance of what is and what will be.


	12. Chapter 12

Daryl woke to the sound of something rustling outside the van. He moved gently out of his embrace with Beth and went to the front where the windows were and he looked out to see a skunk. He reached his bow and moved slow rolling the window down and aiming his bow. Letting out his breath he let the arrow fly killing it a half a second later. He opened the door quietly and fetched the kill as he emptied his bladder. When he got back in the van and noticed it had a full tank. He noticed it also had the keys. He turned the key over and felt it start and he shut it off quickly stunned briefly. 

Beth woke up and looked groggy. “Did this just run?” she asked. 

Daryl looked back at her and smiled. “Yeah.” 

Beth grinned. “That’s good.” Yawning. 

Daryl nodded. “If this has gas, the other cars might.” He said. “We can go find some wound care stuff.” 

Beth nodded. “Yeah.” 

Daryl looked at her tenderly. “Think you can sit tight in here while I check for gas?” he asked. 

Beth sighed and stretched. “Alright.” She sat up as Daryl ducked out. She opened the back doors and let the morning light in. It was a clear crisp late fall morning and she shivered a little but it woke her a bit. 

She swept out the paper and wrappers from the inside of the car. She found a road map which she folded at put it on the dashboard. She tidied the bed laying the now large single bag straight. She hoped last night was not just because she begged. She blushed feeling ashamed. What did he think of her now begging so pathetically.

Daryl came up behind her and pulled her gently against him in a hug. “We are lucky again.” He smiled. 

Beth looked up and behind her surprised by his affection. “What?” 

Daryl nodded to the cars. “Most of those have some gas.” He motioned to a few gas cans. “Can fill up the vans tank with that I think, and can siphon off some more.” 

Beth looked stunned. “Wow. That is good news.” 

Daryl ran his hands delicately over her arms. “You need to put something on. Being naked is…” his mouth touched the hollow of her neck and Beth moaned against him. Daryl felt her bare hip and her ass against his front and he went to his belt and freed himself. His hand massaging her breast tenderly avoiding her cuts and she sighed. She was about to crawl into the van but Daryl stopped her with his hands on her hips. 

He could see all the bruising and scrapes on her back and he rubbed at them. Seeing it all in the light of day made him angry and aggressive. But he did not hurt her. His touch was gentle. 

“Nah, I want to have ya like this.” He said as he pushed her legs wider and he placed himself at her entrance and pushed up as he reached around her belly to pull her closer as he thrust himself. His fingers moving lower to her nub. She cried out and he tried to shush her but he found himself groaning louder than necessary as well, the position adding a new flavor to the sensations. 

He felt her insides clutch down hard on him and both hands now again went to her waist to pull her harder against him as he filled her.

She sighed. “Oh.” She turned as he pulled out. “Was that like doggie style?” she asked. 

Daryl nodded. “Kinda.” As he buckled back up and pulled her against him again. “Come here.” He said and kissed her. 

Beth looked at him wide eyed. “I thought maybe last night was only a one-time thing.” 

Daryl looked concerned. “Do you want it to be?” he asked.

Beth shook her head. “No.” she kissed him. “I want to do it at least twice a day.” 

Daryl chuckled. “Alright.” He agreed and he chewed his lip. 

“What?” she asked. 

Daryl shrugged. “Ah…I won’t bring up you getting pregnant again.” He said. 

Beth looked up at him surprised. “Why?” 

Daryl shrugged. “Cause… Its prolly gonna happen if we live long enough.” He looked at her soberly. “I can’t see you having a baby as a bad thing… Just-“ he blushed. 

Beth touched his shoulder. “Just what?” 

Daryl shrugged. “I unno.” 

Beth shook her head. “No, What?” 

Daryl sighed heavily. “Just what happened to Lori… an, Dixon's make terrible fathers.” He said looking away from her. 

Beth touched his chin and directed it back to face her. “You would be the best dad this world has to offer.” She told him. “I know you would be.” 

Daryl sighed and shrugged her off. “You dunno that.” 

Beth shrugged. “We will just haf’ta see when you are one.” 

Daryl nodded swallowing hard the idea of being a father a hard one to go down easy. “But if we find condoms, I would like to use em.” 

Beth nodded agreeing. “So we are sure about this?” she asked. 

Daryl took a heaving sigh. “Think so.” 

Beth backed up. “We don’t haf’ta. I’m not forcing, and I won’t beg again.” 

Daryl pulled her back. “Won’t need to beg.” He kissed her sweetly his hand winding in her messy pony tail. “I promise you won’t ever need to beg again.” 

Beth smiled at him as they parted. 

“Now get some clothes on, girl.” He spanked her bare ass. “Need you to help me look through the cars. And roll those two out of the way so we can get out.”

Beth nodded. “Looks like this place hasn’t been touched since it was tore apart, probably some really good things can be found… Like food.” She said as her stomach rumbled and she pulled on her pants her skin now chilled from the cool. 

Daryl nodded. “I killed a skunk this morning too.” 

Beth looked around and smiled. “I think this is a good sign Daryl.” She said hopeful.

Daryl frowned. “I call it luck.” 

Beth nodded. “But you see we are getting further into the hills. More remote than we have ever been.” 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, guess so.” 

Beth pulled her shirt over her full breasts. Daryl’s mouth watered seeing her dark nipples. Were they always so dark? He shook his head. It was usually dim when he had her naked so he did not trust his memory. 

Once she was fully dressed she joined him in scavenging as he filled the vans tank and siphoned re filling the gas containers and stashed them between the seats. 

Beth found two more pillows and some stale crackers in one car. Pack of cigarettes. She waved them in the air and tossed them to Daryl. He smiled. “Thanks.” 

Beth nodded moving on to the next car. When she opened the trunk she laughed. “Daryl.” 

He came to her and looked down at a crate of both Corned beef hash, and green beans. “Well Damn, all we need is a skillet!” he said with a smile. “Today feels like damn Christmas if I ever had one.” 

Beth looked at him stunned. “Christmas? You never had Christmas?” 

Daryl shrugged. “Sometimes we would get a new coat and a pair of shoes from a local church, but they stopped when my dad drunkenly stormed into the congregation in the middle of the Sunday sermon and he called everyone present a bunch of snobs and violently assaulted a few people… Was in Jail for a bit for that. Never got new shoes again till I was old enough to steal or buy em for myself.”

Beth touched his arm. “I’m sorry.” 

Daryl shrugged. “No need.” He stacked the crates on top of each other and lifted them stepping carefully under the weight carrying it to the van. 

Beth found a new shirt and she yanked the one she was wearing off and pulled the clean one on. She liked that this one was a long sleeve. It felt soft and cozy. She pulled her sweater back on and went back to the van where Daryl was sitting having a smoke. 

“Resting?” she asked. 

Daryl shook his head. “Admiring.” 

Beth cocked her head. “What?” 

Daryl chuckled. “You keep showing me your boobs. I keep getting hot an bothered by em.” 

Beth chuckled and pulled up exposing herself to him saucily. “You are going to haf’ta keep me warm.” She giggled as she went to him. She bounced delightfully and he groaned. 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah, Beth…want to.” He sighed as she walked between his thighs and he was eye level with a dark puffy areola and his mouth watered as he took it inside and she moaned against him her fingers going through his hair. 

Daryl pushed her back. “Come on Beth, we need to get going and find something for your wound.” He pointed. “We can do this after that.” 

Beth smiled. “Well alright, but don’t be surprised if I ride shirtless in the van.” 

Daryl shook his head. “You wouldn’t.” he protested. 

Beth nodded. 

“Tease.” He accused as he suckled once more and she threw her head back and moaned. 

Beth toyed with his hair. “Hey, you are teasing me too.” She panted. 

She pulled back as she felt him move to progress and felt his hands rub her and she deflected. “Nah, you said no.” she yanked on her shirt. 

“I can still see your nipples.” He tweaked one and she winced. 

“Careful!” she reprimanded him. 

His face grew serious and he nodded. “Sorry.” 

Beth shook her head. “It’s alright.” She weighed them in her hands. “Let’s move the cars.” She said changing the subject pulling her sweater on. 

Daryl nodded and tossed his cigarette that had gone out. “Yeah.” He answered as they got serious about getting going.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a touchy feely chapter. I really appreciate all the favorable comments. I am so happy my active imagination can entertain...I am sorry about the occasional spelling errors and grammar problems... (I did not pay much attention in school.)

They were both on the road within the hour with the bikes tied down to the roof rack for when they no longer had any more gas and they needed transportation. 

Beth was relaxed feeling glad to be making good time. They passed by a large herd that they would have bicycled right into. Might have been too big for them to handle. Daryl was right, today was a lucky day. 

About an hour in Daryl pulled off on a gravel driveway. “Beth.” he patted her shoulder. “There is a house or something up in here.” He said rolling over the weeds and thick leaf covering. “Saw a mail box.” 

They pulled up to the dilapidated house. The shop looked in better condition. “Stay here.” He said. “Lock the doors and go in the back.” He directed. 

Beth arched her eyebrow but decided not to protest and crawled back and watched Daryl open the shop door and look inside. His bow was drawn and he nodded to her that all was clear there. 

He pushed the door open and Beth drove the van in under his direction and he shut the door behind them. “We can be better protected tonight.” He said with a smile. “I gotta go, take a look around.” He sighed and glanced at her. “Maybe find a well.” He commented. “Why don’t you come.”

Beth yawned and shook her head. “Nah, I want to set up here and rest.” She nodded to the contents of the shop. “Go through some things.” 

Daryl looked hesitant. “No, you should come.” 

Beth arched her eye brow. “Daryl, I’m tired.” She yawned. 

He scratched his neck. “How can you be tired, we drove.” 

Beth chuckled. “Well a lot has happened in a few days…and we are together again.” She smiled. “Can wear a girl out.” 

Daryl blushed and chewed his nail. He had not really thought he wore her out last night.

Beth encouraged him. “Go on Daryl, I will be fine.” 

Daryl nodded curtly and left her rolling the door shut behind him. He hesitated debating dragging her along with him anyway, damn her protest. He worried but she was safe for the moment behind the shop door.

He walked to the shingled and falling apart home. The front door was wide open and he entered the house. Looked fairly ransacked from the outside, but inside he was surprised. He looked around poking through things. He noticed a body decomposed and eaten on the floor, he was sure it was not a threat before he stepped over it. The house was not ransacked, no… It had been invaded by walkers. He noticed the hand gun in its holster on the table. He looked at it. It was as detective special. Snub nose too. He smiled. Beth would look good with this snug around her hips. 

He opened the cupboard to find a child lock stopped it from opening. He pulled it harder and smiled. Any coon would have been able to get to the food goods without the child lock. He smiled to see enough food for day or two left in the cupboards. 

He laid the food on the counter and looked around in other cubbies and drawers. This place had been torn apart pretty darn near the turn he realized noting the type of food he found. Crackers and cookies apple sauce, Junk that was usually nearly all cleaned out of anywhere else. He found the medicine cabinet in the kitchen. Someone in the house had some fairly heavy duty pain killers. He looked at the bottles. Most of it they would not need. Antidepressants and such, but the pain killers were good. 

He did not find a horde of food, but added with all the canned food they found the day before they had food enough for a while if they didn’t manage to lose it all. He could not think like that. He had to get back to Beth so he went to throw all the food in a blanket he found. It wasn’t clean by any means and he suspected it had been pissed on a time or two by critters and he tossed it to the floor and looked around for a closet. He found one in the hallway, there he found a folded quilt cream and yellow. Looked clean and he smiled. Beth liked clean things He pulled out the blanket and threw it over his shoulders. He gently pushed open the bathroom door and popped open the cupboards. He found a box of Tampons but no condoms and some flowery shampoo. He popped open the medicine cabinet and found some rubbing alcohol and some Band-Aids. He nodded taking the items and the soap with him to the food. 

Wasn’t bad at all. Most of this type of shit was cleaned out of the towns and neighborhoods he did runs to when they were at the prison. He looked around for one more thing. He looked up on a hanging rack and found it there. A skillet. He wrapped up in the quilt and hauled it over his shoulder out of the house to the shop. 

 

 

He found Beth lounging in the back of the van with the back doors swung open as well as the side doors. 

“Hey,” he smiled setting the quilt and its contents on the futon mattress. “I think we are going to be fine for a little while so long as we can stick with the van and keep gas in it.” 

Beth yawned. “So what ya got?” she asked. 

“Enough.” She looked at the quilted sack slung over his shoulder. “This place is enough off the beaten track it still had shit in it.” 

Daryl sat the bag on the bed of the van and opened it up. “Some food, and some Band-Aids, some hygiene products,” he scratched the back of his neck. Beth sat, her legs pulled up under herself and she smiled at him, but his own expression was tense. “I found these too.” He handed her a box from the pile. 

Beth frowned. “Oh cool. Thanks.” She took the box of tampons and noticed his strange expression.

Daryl nodded. “Thought you would be needing It-“ he cleared his throat. “Uh, sometime.” 

Beth shrugged. “Yeah maybe.” She answered. 

Daryl frowned. “What do you mean maybe?” he asked. 

Beth bit her lip. “I haven’t had a period in months.” She answered. 

Daryl shook his head. “You’re not…” he asked his heart skipping a beat. 

Beth shrugged. “Probably not. Usually if you have no period it means you are not ovulating.” 

Daryl never understood all that stuff too much. “You sick or something?” he asked. “Like cancer?” 

Beth shook her head. “Nah, it’s just…” her voice trailed off. 

Daryl turned her to face him. “Just what?” he asked. 

Beth shrugged. “I just might be malnourished. It happens sometimes when food is hard to come by. My period came back a few times at the prison but I would say I haven’t had one in maybe six months.” She looked back to the food. “Haven’t been regular since before the turn.” 

Daryl released her. “Oh.” He tucked his hair back. “So you probably can’t even get pregnant.” He commented. 

Beth nodded. “Probably not.” 

Daryl frowned. “Why didn’t you say so?” he asked. 

Beth shrugged. “I could still ovulate and get pregnant and not have a period.” She looked up at him. “I can’t promise you anything.” 

Daryl shrugged. “Yeah, but it is less likely.” He looked at her and asked. “Right?” 

Beth shrugged and chuckled. “Not if you keep feedin me so good.” She looked at the food before her and Daryl chuckled feeling her lighten the mood. 

He shook his head. “I’m sorry, I said I would not bring this up again.” 

Beth looked out the window and wanted to change the subject. Talking about their lack of protection put Daryl in a mood and she was not in any temper to deal with him. She was too tired and they had to eat something. She opened one of the applesauce packages. “So we have a van that works and a full tank and we have a few extra gallons. Lots of food….What now?” she asked. 

Daryl shrugged. “Feels safe enough here for now, we can afford to stay here a bit. Day or two.” He chewed his nail. “Stock up the van more, I bet that house is hiding more goodies. Think maybe after you rest up a bit you can come in with me and we can clear it together.” He suggested. 

Beth nodded looked through a family photo album she found in a box in the shop. It was more like some kind of scrap book. She smiled as she realized it was a young teenager’s scrap book. She lovingly ghosted her fingers over the image of a little girl about three years old holding up a fish on a line. The river was in the back ground and an older man stood behind proud and smiling wide. 

“Papa and lil Nipper.” The picture was labeled. 

She turned the page to find a map with an area circled but no other indicators of what was there. Maybe a fishing hole... She frowned as she turned the page again and pictures of the little girl now older was shown as she held up a rifle and aimed it at a target. 

“Nichole, “Little Nipper” age 12 at the Lodge.” 

She turned the page to see an older lady with silver hair cooking at a stove and the young girl Nichole smiling holding a pie with a bright smile. 

“Pie’s at the winter Lodge 1999.” 

Beth looked at the wood burning stove in the back ground and then flipped the page that showed the various other family members at the Lodge.

“You listening?” Daryl bumped her on the shoulder. 

Beth looked up startled. “What?” her eyes wide. 

“What you lookin at that got your attention so wrapped up?” he asked. 

Beth shook her head. “Nothin…” she looked back at the scrap book. “Daryl…” her voice soft. “What do you say to heading up into the mountains.” She asked. “There are cabins and maybe some supplies that haven’t already been looted.”

Daryl shrugged. “Yeah, and good hunting.” He nodded. “But it’s far from the towns.” He said.

Beth nodded. “It’s far from people too.” 

Daryl frowned. “Not all people are bad Beth…you taught me that.” He told her softly touching her shoulder. 

Beth shivered and looked him in the eye. “Those men wanted me back at the funeral home. You know they did.” She said quietly. “And the others…” her voice went dark and she tried not to see their faces or smell their breath. 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah they did… But I wouldn’t let them.” He said simply. “I aint gonna let anyone else have ya Beth.” 

Beth nodded and touched his cheek. “I only want you Daryl.” 

Daryl felt his insides fill with warmth. That was as close to a declaration of love that he could ever wish for. He pulled her against him. Covering her mouth with his as he pulled her shirt off and reached for the alcohol. “We need to clean and band aid you up.” He said pulling back to examine her side and back. 

She sighed and let him look her over.

“Looks better today.” He commented seeing the scab was formed and he wiped at it and rubbed the rubbing alcohol in. 

“Ouch.” She commented. 

Daryl froze. “Sorry, Almost finished.” She heard the wrapper of the large square band aid and felt him push it against her skin once the alcohol evaporated. 

“Thanks.” She whispered and reached for him and he fell into her embrace. 

He ripped her pants off and wrapped her legs around his hips. 

Beth moved her fingers against his buttons but was slower than him at the task. He unbuttoned himself and his fingers found her wetness between her legs. Is cock itched to enter. 

He took the plunge and groaned. “Why did I deny this?” he asked rhetorically. 

Beth moaned against his thrust. “Because you like to torture me.” She whispered.

Daryl chuckled as he bottomed out roughly inside of her and pulled her thighs more tightly around him. His other hand molded against her hip. “I don’t like it at all.”   
Beth clung to him. “I want this always.” She said with tears in her eyes as she met him thrust for thrust. 

Daryl slowed wanting to draw the time out and kissed her eyes. “Beth,” he sighed and she clung to him urging him to delve into her harder. He reached between them and touched her right above their joining. He watched her eyes roll to the back of her head and he smiled with satisfaction. Soon he could feel her clenching tightly around him. The effect made his own eyes roll back as he surged forward into her as far as he could. The tension coiled and he grasped her hips down hard as he felt himself fly over with her as he pumped the result of their passion into her. It was not controllable this heat between them. Never would be. 

He kissed her as they caught their breath. 

“So you want to go live high up in the mountains.” He said looking into her eyes. 

Beth nodded. “Think about it, might not be so bad up there. Remote…cabins with fireplaces.”

Daryl nodded. “But far away from any supplies.” He said. 

Beth nodded. “We don’t haf’ta.” Wiggling beneath him, he groaned being still inside her warmth. His seed lubricating her nicely. 

Daryl sighed and thought for a moment. “Want to go back to your dad’s farm?” he asked. 

Beth shook her head in his shoulder. “No I don’t. I burned that place down a while ago.” She looked him full in the face. “I don’t want to go back…Only forward.” 

Daryl sighed agreeing. “Well alright.” He said stroking her hair as he moved slowly inside her again... in no rush “We will find a place.” He whispered confidently and he met her lips softly. 

Beth smiled. “It will be just ours.” She wrapped her legs around his hips and he thrust a little more forcefully. 

Ours and we. These were not common phrases to him. 

Daryl pulled her close as he made love to her. He decided it was the only label that fit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daryl cant always be alright with things. Emotions can be a roller coaster even with men.

Daryl slowed the Van down and Beth looked up from where she was laying in the back. “What is it?” she asked. It had been a rough few days. No good place to park and the road had so many walkers. Daryl and Beth were concerned for anything that could stop them along the road. Like a flat tire, but thankfully Daryl’s cautious driving had seen them through the herds. 

Daryl stopped hesitating. “It’s a town.” He said seriously. “Kinda a big one, cause it has signs for a Wal-Mart.” He said. 

Beth bit her lip. “Do you want to check it out?” asked. 

Daryl sighed. “No,” he looked back to her. “But it would be a good idea and this Van could use more shit in it if we find a place.” 

Beth nodded. “Alright.” She pulled on her holster for the detective special and checked her knife in her boot. “You know we won’t be able to sleep in it if we fill it up.” 

Daryl rolled slowly into town. “Yeah, but the goal is to not keep sleeping in the van.” Cars littered the way abandoned and burnt. Some houses looked to have been locked up and untouched for many years. 

“Daryl.” She looked around. “This place looks like it still has things.” 

Daryl nodded. “They all must have scattered early on for the most part.” 

Beth nodded. “Well I hope so.” She looked at the houses. Most still had doors closed.

Some walkers roamed but not too many and he dodged them easily. “Now you be at my side girl. Don’t really know what were gonna be facing and keep an keep an eye out for the roof fallin in.” He said as she crawled up into the passenger seat. “We aint separating at all here. Understand?” he checked. “No napping in the van.” 

Beth rolled her eyes. “Yes, Mr. Dixon.”

Daryl winked at her. “Don’t give me none of your cheek now.” He warned. 

Beth stuck her tongue at him and he chuckled touching her cheek. 

The store was fairly bare of any walkers. There were a few that popped out of nowhere and startled them but they got it clear enough to go grab two shopping carts. 

“Can you believe this?” she asked looking at the nearly full shelves. “Why would all this stuff stull be left?” she asked. 

Daryl shrugged. “The town got wiped out and few came up this way since the turn. It is a remote town up in these hills…Might have been cut off.” He shrugged. “Let’s just grab what we can.”

Beth nodded. “I saw a pickup out there with a trailer hitch, maybe we can steal the trailer, the van has a hitch.” 

Daryl nodded. “Sure.”

Beth and Daryl started with the food and filled the carts with a variety just in case they were interrupted and had to run. They filled ten shopping carts and brought them all over to the van and hooked up the trailer. The task was nearly accomplished in an hour and a half but near to the end Beth was exhausted and she laid down on their mattress as Daryl loaded up the trailer. 

“Come on, You cant laze abed all day girl.” He said a little more harshly than he meant.

Beth sat up with a sigh. “I know. I’m just tired, been rough not sleeping through the night again, without you laying by me.” She mentioned thinking back to the last few nights requiring Daryl to be on watch and her taking over for him so he could sleep. It had been cold.

Beth had some flannel sheets that she wanted to put on the bed they had in the van and she had five new pillows still in their plastic wrapping. She ripped it off and put two pillow cases over it. Daryl had twelve cartons of cigarettes and he was smoking one of them. “Why you grab so much bedding?” he asked.

Beth smiled as she pulled them out of the cart. “I like clean sheets and I don’t suppose I will have a washer and a dryer anytime soon so I must settle with brand new ones.” 

Daryl frowned. “Can hand wash.” He suggested. 

Beth nodded. “Yeah, but I can wash a few at once if I have a number of clean sheets at once.” she explained. “If we are going to hold up somewhere we are going to need some things like this.” She ventured a shy glance at him. “They help make a home feel like a home.” 

Daryl shrugged. “You don’t even know what kind of place we are going to find.” 

Beth nodded. “I think we will find a cabin, with running water or a spring.” She said throwing out the down feather comforter on top of the sheets and then threw the sleeping bag on top of that. “Gosh Daryl, wouldn’t hurt to have a little faith.” She winked. 

“Damn girl, I think I might suffocate under that many blankets.” He chuckled quietly. 

Beth shook her head. “No it will be comfy.” she fluffed up the blanket and glanced at him. “I have been cold at night.” 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, I know.” He looked around. “We are up higher, and it’s almost full winter. Might snow soon.”

Beth nodded. “That’s why we need to find a place with a fire and soon.” She grinned. “And your arms around me at night.” 

Daryl cocked his head to the side. “Missin me at night?” he asked looking down at her face.

Beth blushed and nodded. 

Daryl sighed. “Me too.” He replied. “We will find a place Beth.” 

She nodded and looked up at him. “I know.” 

He looked around checking that there were no walkers around. “Think we can get one more load of things to fit.” He said rolling the cart back into the store as Beth followed. 

“I want some soaps and some tooth paste.” She said as they rolled down the isle. “And I think Condoms are somewhere down there. 

Daryl nodded and started dumping the things they would need for up to a year or more into the basket. “Thinkin exactly what I was.” 

They came to the spot where the condoms were and Daryl picked up the only package on the floor. It was only ten fuckin condoms. What the hell? He looked around in disbelief. “Are you fuckin serious.” He looked to Beth wide eyed. “This store has all this other shit left and all it has is ten fuckin condoms?” he asked. 

Beth shrugged and looked for q-tips and soaps. She was well aware of how hard it would be to count on using protection. Maggie had whined and moaned about not being able to have sex constantly back at the prison since Glenn was hardly ever willing to risk it without.

She picked a few things with Daryl breathing heavily behind her. “Come on hurry up.” He snapped. The hunters temper had turned and she rolled her eyes as she grabbed a handful of chap sticks. She decided to let him work through his problem. It wasn’t gonna be hers. 

Out by the van again loading up their supplies she could see the frustration rolling off his back and he wasn’t even looking at her anymore. Felt too familiar to what happened before. He was pulling away again and she could not handle it again. 

“Daryl.” She looked at him seriously. “Daryl.” She repeated when he did not look at her when she first spoke. 

“I heard you girl, I just aint lookin at ya.” He grumbled. 

Beth put her hand on her hip. “Knock it off.” She demanded. 

Daryl glared. “You knock it off.” 

Beth stood her ground. “You want to do this again?” she felt her anger and tears rising. “We are right back here again.” She threw her hands up. “I give up.” She walked away from him to the van.

Daryl ran his hand through his hair, he was being a fucking ass again. He reached out his hand and stopped her and turned her to face him. He did not want to be making the same mistakes over and over. Not with her.

“Fine.” He said seriously. “I will knock it off.”

Beth smiled at him brightly and kissed his cheek as his hands settled on her hips. “So, we should get going.” He looked out to the rain that was moving in. He said feeling the chill. “We should tarp this all first.” He said and Beth helped him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey please know that Both DARYL AND BETH are timid in their ways.

Daryl eyed the town as they rolled through the trailer rolling behind them. 

“Oh Daryl there is a Library.” She pointed. 

He rolled his eyes. “Really now, you want to stop and get some books?” he asked. 

Beth shrugged. “We don’t talk that much, and well …we need to come up for air sometimes.” She bit her lip and batted her eyes. “Could read to each other.” She suggested. 

Daryl frowned. “I think we shouldn’t risk it.” He said. “Pushing our luck don’t ya think girl?” 

Beth frowned. “Oh Daryl.” She pouted begging him. 

Daryl sighed and pulled in. “I’ll clear it an keep watch. But you better be quick.” 

Beth leaned over and kissed him he tuned his head so their lips met. 

Beth followed in after him to make her fast selection after the entire building was cleared. She felt flustered and rushed so she went first to find where the Current medical diagnosis and treatment books might be, or whatever books they had like it. She wanted to have something on hand to deal with more major things. 

She found what she was looking and turned to find a book on Herbal medicine. But there were no pictures of the plants and herbs they used. She looked around for the gardening and plants shelves and was overwhelmed by the number of books in that area. There were too many options and took only two books hoping she would be able to use them. 

“Come on girl.” Daryl said near the front double doors. 

Beth rolled her eyes. “Come and take these books to the van for me, they are heavy.” She said impatiently. 

Daryl shook his head. “As much as I would love to be the gentleman and help you carry your books, I can’t. I am holding my crossbow an defending your fine hiney.” He glanced suggestively at her ass. 

Beth smirked. “Really, Daryl.” She set the books down on the steps and went back in as Daryl tried to stop her. 

Beth shook her head. “I’m not done Daryl.” She protested.

Daryl rolled his eyes. “I always wanted to fuck in a library.” He looked around mischievously. He shut the door behind him and dropped the books. “Come’er.” 

Beth smiled as he lifted her up in his arms, her legs wrapping around his as he walked her back to set her down on a table in front of him. “I thought you said I needed to hurry up?” she teased. 

Daryl kissed on her neck. “I would make time for this babe.” He whispered against her smooth throat as she pulled at his buckle, but he stopped her. “No.” he shook his head. “Not yet.” He pulled back.

Beth looked at him confused. “What?” 

Daryl pulled at the top button of her pants. “I want to go down on you again.” He said as he slipped her pants off. 

Beth blushed. “Oh.” She whispered as his hands now squeezed her bare thighs and his warm mouth met the inside of her soft thigh. It had been so long since he had done this and she shook in anticipation his finger started first moving gently, slipping between her wet folds. His thumb moved slowly against her sensitive nub and his tongue joined the ministrations. His fingers moved inside her as his tongue replaced his thumb against her nub.

He could feel her legs quaking as they rested over his shoulders. Her fingers touched her nipple and he reached up to take over that job for her. He was gentle enough that she did not push his touch away. Instead she arched her back into his hand. 

Her cries in his ears spurred him on and he laved at her tender flesh and she cried out, her muscles rhythmically flexing under his mouth. His cock strained against his pants and Beth’s sounds were arousing him to frenzy. He moved up her body as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Daryl pulled himself out scraping himself in his haste on his zipper. Cursing he found his way to her wetness. He pushed forward into her. His hands on her hips pulled her hard into him and he groaned in unison with their joining. 

“Beth.” His voce growled in her ear. The effect of the sound recoiled that spring inside her belly and she felt herself climbing again. Her cries loud and uninhibited as she tried to hold herself up a little as he pounded at her inside. His hand moved to her belly to press his thumb against her bundle of nerves and he felt her shudder and buck against him. Her insides clamping down hard on him as he surged forward till he too bucked against her violently erupting inside her. 

He waited there a moment, his cock pulsating as he relaxed from the after effects of his climax. “Oh girl.” He kissed her collar bone. “Fuckin in here was-“ he breathed heavily, “It was better than fantasy.”

Beth stroked his beard that was nuzzled at her breast. “I never fantasized about the Library.” She chuckled. “I don’t know that I fantasized about sex much...” she laughed. “Till you.”

Daryl looked at her and smiled. “Not with Jimmy, or Zack?” he asked. 

Beth blushed and shook her head. “They were just a distraction.” She winced. “That’s terrible isn’t it?” 

Daryl’s eyes narrowed to a frown. “Am I distraction?” he asked pulling up and away. 

Beth shook her head. “No.” she pulled at his shirt to bring him back closer. “Daryl, No.” she said firmly. “You are everything that matters in my life now.” 

Daryl looked at her seeing the sincerity of her words and he leaned forward and kissed her. He felt awkward. They did not talk too deeply of their feelings and he did not think he would ever be able to say the words to her. But he would show her, if he could. Whatever this was.

Beth bit her lip feeling venerable for saying as much as she did but Daryl just leaned forward and kissed her. His lips were tender. They were usually urgent or demanding, but sometimes they were tender and sweet against hers. Those were the times Beth’s knees would grow weak. It was a good thing she was sitting down in this instance. 

“We best get going.” He pulled out of her and zipped back up and handed her clothes back to her. Daryl swung his bow back over his shoulders as he watched her dress herself for a moment. He really delighted in seeing her naked body bouncing around in front of him. He supposed if it had been before the turn he would have found her skinny, and small in the tits… but to him Beth Greene was perfection. 

Beth ran to the fiction section and grabbed the most interesting books on the shelf by title or cover. It was not the most effective means of picking books but it would work for now. She grabbed about ten and ran to the front where Daryl stood waiting holding the books she had picked and left on the steps. 

“Thought you could not carry them.” She teased holding her own stack. “Had to protect my hiney?” 

Daryl looked around. “I don’t see any walkers on this street.” He smiled following her out and closing the door of the library behind them. “It’s a risk.” 

Beth rolled her eyes and waited for him to open the door of the van for her. Daryl obliged but his expression was serious as he looked up and down the street. He could not be lulled into a false sense of things being good and stayin good… Because when he did that things started to go to shit lately. 

Once the van and driving out of town she ventured to ask him what had been on her mind since he came on to her in the library. 

“Daryl…” her voice quiet. Timid. She was unsure if this would bother him, or if she should even say anything... “You did not use one of the condoms you found.” Too late she said it anyway. Couldn’t take the question back. Her heart jumped in her throat. 

Daryl grunted. “Uh, yeah.” He avoided looking at her for a moment but then he relented. “You really think ten condoms is gonna last us long?” he asked looking back to the road. 

Beth blushed and shook her head. 

“No fuckin useless…” Daryl shrugged. “Just thought… What’s the point?” he looked back at her to see how she felt. How she was reacting to what he had to say. 

Beth looked trying to decide if he had just given up. “We could find more.” She said her voice quiet. 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, but we should not waste our time in the search. Right?” He nodded. “I understand what you have been trying to say from the get go.” his heart hammered. 

“We can stop…Ya know?” He said his throat hoarse his eyes sad. “If you want.” He added. 

Beth looked out at the road. “I don’t think we can.” She felt sad that this dark cloud hung over the most amazing thing she was ever done with anyone. She sighed shaking her head. “I don’t want to stop.” She looked at Daryl sadly. “I feel closer to you.” 

Daryl looked at her as she stared out the windshield. “Don’t need to be fuckin you to feel close to ya Beth.” He told her honestly talkin out of the corner of his face unsure how to say what he needed to, and unable to look at her when he was sayin it. For some reason today is was easier. It was a lucky day and Beth was alive. Seemed good time to start tryin to say things. 

Beth glanced at him as they fell into silence as they passed a walker here an there alongside the road. The rain had moved in finally and over the course of a half an hour it was pouring. 

“Gonna have to find a place to pull off.” He said seriously. “Can’t see well in all this rain. Could roll over something we shouldn’t.” 

She yawned looking at the map. “There is nothing for miles for the most part.” she looked around in the grey haze. “Think it’s safe enough to just stop here?” she asked. “Wait the rain out?” 

Daryl pulled off and turned off the car. He pushed the door locks and motioned her to move on to the back. 

“Let’s eat something.” She suggested her stomach growling. Grabbing at the snack food they had. Beth hurried and opened the Oreo’s and started munching down. 

Daryl went for the peanuts. He tossed a few back as he started to relax finding a comfortable position. “Clan of the cave bear?” he asked when she pulled a book out. 

Beth nodded. “Looked interesting.” 

He chuckled. “Movie made about it. Saw it back in the eighties I think. Bout like Neanderthals or something. Sign language too.” He chuckled as she slapped him on the chest. 

“Don’t give the story away Daryl. I never saw the movie.” She accused. 

He chuckled putting up his hands in mock surrender. “It was alright. The actress that played the main chick was the only girl I know of to be named Daryl.” He laughed. 

Beth looked at him surprised. “Daryl Hannah?” she asked. 

He nodded. “Yeah, that’s the one.”

Beth nodded. “I know who she is. I liked a movie called High Spirits with her in it.” She said absently. 

“Never saw it.” Daryl pulled her against him as he was already leaning against the side of the van with the pillows fluffed up behind him. He buried his chin in her hair. “It is nice.” He whispered. 

Beth looked up at him her head still resting against his front. “What is?” 

Daryl patted the fluffy comforter she had brought up around them. “The pillows, the blankets.” Everything…he wanted to say but he could not say that. He was a sentimental pussy, his brother once said to him. He was fuckin right. 

She nodded and hugged herself into him. “It is.” She agreed opened the book as she snuggled up against him in the grey lit van with the rain sounding around them as she started reading softly. It was hard to hear over the rain so he had to keep his ear really close to her mouth as the book would allow. 

Daryl found his fingers threading in and out of her hair as he listened to her voice and he watched her lips move reading the story to him and he realized…no one had ever read to him like this. Not his mom or Merle. Sure as hell not his dad. Reminded him of the feeling he had listening to her sing back at the funeral home… Like it was just for herself but she was sharing it with him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, This week has been (Ugh,) i think its reflected in really distracted writing the past three days. This chapter was never really meant to be but i was editing and as i edited a chapter this just sorta manifested in between two parts.... It is what it is. Tomorrow has me all anxious and i worry how it will affect my fan fictions. I have every intention of finishing all of my works, but i don't know how it will change things. what i go through or think about affects my writing a lot, and real life situations are depicted in each and every one of my writings. so naturally things are about to change tomorrow... I hope for the better. Bethyl on my loves and hope we are all happy come this time tomorrow.

The next morning Daryl was exhausted. He stayed up all night thinkin and watchin. When he first met her, he could not have imagined how little farmers daughter Beth Green would one day be the most important person in his life. 

For all his ups a downs in life he actually was happy with how things were going. He felt contented with they were living at the prison, but he knew he wasn’t happy. Never knew the feeling. But with Beth he felt a swelling inside him that almost hurt. But he never wanted the feeling to stop. Maybe he was so happy it was making him sick. He chuckled to himself, Love sick came to mind. Maybe he loved her… and she didn’t love him? His heart hammered and his stomach dropped as he looked back at her sleeping form in the dim light. He realized that he wanted her to love him.

How could she though? She was only forced to be with him through necessity of survival. She only wanted to know what sex was like before she died and he was the only one around. 

He shook his head. He didn’t know how to love, he was just learning how to let someone close an stay close… Right? He thought. He sighed deeply and wanted to light a cigarette. But he knew that he did not want to fill the van full of smoke and stink up the clean shit she had brought in to make them more comfortable. She was always doing that… Making their situation as comfortable as possible. No one ever had taken the effort in his life before.

Even her cell at the prison was the most personalized and homey feeling of all of them. That is why he lingered near her cell after returning from every run. Something about being near her space made him feel home, even then. 

Here in the middle of the road inside an old van she made him feel like he belonged there. He never really felt like he belonged anywhere, not even with their people… He just chose to stay cause he could not think of anything better to do. Then he got close to them, and protective of them all. Now he only had Beth to worry about. 

He rubbed at his eyes and re focused on the surrounding area and noticed that the fog was heavy this morning and his eyes caught movement out of the corner of his eye off the passenger side of the van. He finally made out shapes outlined by the light of the sun it was a small herd. Large enough that he should just start up the van and move too fast for them to catch up but slow enough to make it around the obstacle course that was the road veiled by fog. Beth sat up. 

“Hey?” she asked yawning. 

Daryl grunted keeping his focus on the road so as not to wreck or hit anything as he rolled cautiously. 

She blinked and went to move to the front. “I thought you would try to sleep first?” 

Daryl shook his head. “There was a herd in the fog.” He motioned. “Couldn’t see how many.” 

Beth sighed. “Oh.” She looked around at the heavy fog. “You need to sleep.” She said concerned. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

Daryl nodded. “I’m fine.” He nodded to the map on the dash. “There is a turn up here somewhere right?” he asked changing the subject.

Beth squinted looking at the map. “Yeah, a ways up here though.” She said. “It looks like a smaller road maybe.” 

Daryl nodded. “Good, I prefer the smaller roads.” He cleared his throat weaving through another small herd. The walkers reached out as they passed in the mist. 

Beth turned to the back and grabbed a jug of juice and took a sip. “This fog is heavy.” 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah …and I am sure its past nine.” He said not knowing the exact time, just that it was still morning.

Beth reached in the back. “Want me to read?” she asked. 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah.” 

Beth cocked her head. “Okay.” She pulled up her knees uncomfortable and wrapped her arms around them. 

“Tell me something instead.” He said softly.

Beth looked over at him and tucked her hair behind her ears. “Like what?” 

Daryl shrugged. “Like a story or something.” He shrugged. “Bout you when you were young?” 

Beth bit her lip. “I can’t talk about them…” she whispered. “Not right now.” Looking in his direction she shrugged. “I’m happy right now.” She sighed. “Thinking about everyone else makes me want to cry and my nose gets really stuffy when I do.” Her voice hitched and she felt tears burning her eyes as she tried to hold back the flood. 

Daryl cursed. “Sorry.” He whispered. 

Beth shook her head. “No I am…I don’t know why I can’t even talk about any of them without crying.” She wiped at the tears that escaped. 

Daryl took a deep breath wanting to stop her crying by distracting her,. “My brother Merle he was nearly ten years older…” his voice was soft. 

Beth’s attention was diverted and she listened. 

Daryl nodded as he went on. “When I was a kid my old man said he would get me a bike for my birthday…I think he was drunk when he made the promise. Only that day came and he spent all the money on beer.” He shook his head recalling how angry his sixteen year old brother was for their old man flat out forgetting I turned six….he went out and started cruising the neighbor hoods lookin for the perfect bike, he stole a nice one. Blue I recall.” He said lost in the memory. “Turned out it was some sheriffs kids bike and the cop tracked my brother down and hauled his ass to Juvie and when he got out the old son of a bitch beat him so hard that left… went into the military and I did not see him for a long while.” He smiled looking at the road. “Still it was still the best birthday I ever had.” 

Beth sniffed. “You an him were close.” 

Daryl shrugged. “Nah, not like any normal brother and sister… But I don’t know.” He scratched his head. “I guess we were all the other had when it came to family that really seemed to give a damn.” He shrugged. “I had no one to worry about me, or care about me sides Merle…. Now he is gone.” 

Beth’s lip trembled and she started to cry again. “Oh Daryl.” She reached for his hand and linked her fingers with his. 

He chuckled trying to break the emotion when he noticed her cheeks covered with tears. “Jeeze girl… I just wanted to talk about somethin that wouldn’t make you cry.”

Beth pulled her hand back and wiped her eyes. “I know, I just can’t help it.” She snorted. “Great, now I can’t breathe through my nose.”

Daryl laughed out loud. “That’s why you also have a mouth.” 

Beth rolled her eyes. “Gee thanks for stating the obvious.” She sniffed. 

Daryl groaned. “Sorry…Maybe you should read then.” He said as she smiled and reached back to grab the book. 

He listened as her voice cracked. “I actually haf’ta pee.” She held the book in her hand. 

Daryl frowned. “What right now?” 

Beth nodded.

He groaned. “Can’t pull off yet. Fog will be lifting eventually; you can hold it till then.” He said dismissively.

Beth rolled her eyes. “Ugh.” She hated having to pee and not being able to. “I don’t know how long I can.” She warned.

Daryl shook his head. “Nah, not stopping in this fog.” He looked her way tenderly. “It will burn off soon. Don’t worry.” 

Beth groaned crossing her legs to ensure she did not piss herself and sniffed trying to clear her nose. She felt pathetic. Daryl held to his word and would not pull over. 

A while later he asked her to check the map. “I haven’t seen the turn off… Is it coming up soon?” he asked her to check and she huffed. 

“Just pull over and take a look yourself.” She snapped. 

Daryl looked at her frowning. “Nah, not quite burned off enough.” He shook his head. “Soon, alright?” he asked. 

Beth rolled her eyes. “No.” she wiggled and clenched her thighs together tight. “I’m gonna pee myself Daryl.” She said urgently. 

He noticed the sign first before the turn off was apparent. He turned on to the narrower two lane road and traveled nearly a mile. Her moans were pitiful and he decided to have mercy. His own bladder was protesting as well. He pulled over and reached for his bow. “Be quick alright?” he asked. 

Beth nodded and jumped out looking both directions but the movement nearly made her lose all control. She pulled her pants right down beside the door and squatted down, letting out a fast and steady stream. Daryl had lit a smoke and was looking around agitated. The fog still lingered but it was no longer quite as thick. He unzipped his pants and relieved himself as well once he was satisfied no walkers were about. 

Beth jumped back in the van as fast as she could and waited for him. A moment later he followed and flicked his but out. “Feel better?” he asked. 

Beth glared at him. “You only pulled over because you had to pee yourself.” She accused. 

Daryl chuckled and smiled. “Yup.” 

Beth tried to slug him but she hardly made contact with his hard bicep. 

Daryl pulled it back out on to the road laughing. “Weak sauce.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poorly edited and disjointed chapter that has some serious flow issues... But you know what tonight i think you guys need some Daryl and Beth fluff ASAP. my fellow devastated shippers, this one is for you. I wish it could be better but tonight i am a wreck.

“Its nice.” Beth said upon entering the small cabin on partial stilts which would keep them secure from walkers from at least three sides. They had been searching for nearly a week and her back was killing her from sitting in the cars seat. They had park the van and walk up driveways for the past six days rather than waste the gas, but most places were unsuitable for one reason or another. No stove to keep warm with, or clearly ransacked. Walking felt more natural now days and she was glad she did not have to ride in a car for a while when they would come across a driveway to explore.

Today had been no exception, only the gravel road covered in weeds and tall grass was nearly missed by Daryl as they drove by but Beth had managed to see it and he stopped the van. He would have gone down but with a trailer hitched to the back would make a turnaround difficult if they encountered something they did not like. The weed covered road was too narrow. 

They had walked for two hours before they saw a roof. Well hidden up there in the forested mountains was a remote cabin. She noticed the chimney and the two metal round tubes pointing out of the house. Somehow it all seemed right. 

When the entered the closed up building they just knew this was what they were looking for. They were high up in the mountains now, more remote than they had ever been. They could live here. 

Daryl dropped his bags.” Its good you saw the road. Might have missed this place.”

Beth smiled. “It’s good we have so much supplies too.” She nodded back to the van they left. 

Daryl scooped her up and swing her around the small one room cabin. “Well I guess we are home.” He smiled. “for now.” 

Beth grinned. “We have place Daryl!” she weaved her fingers in his long hair. 

Daryl scoffed. “Let me start a fire first woman.” He went over to the stove that was used as a fire place. “There is a good old fashioned stove, you could cook me up somethin proper.” 

Beth blushed. “Sure thing babe, after I make the bed.” She said dutifully with an air of sarcasm. 

A copper pot caught Daryl’s attention and he looked over the strange tub contraption rigged up to the ceiling with interest. He realized that the heat from the fire heated water in the copper pot. “Hey, Beth.” He got her attention. “I think you can have hot showers.” He fiddled with it. 

“No way.” She stopped her task and went to see. “Oh I see you fill this with water and then when you want a shower you hoist this up hooking it here and let this hose out.“ she looked at Daryl. “That’s clever.” She went to the kitchen area and opened the cupboards to see if there was anything there. 

She found some Jelly and peanut butter in a cabinet with assorted beans corn and corned beef hash, “What’s up with people and canned corn beef hash here?” she asked.

“I don’t know. Kinda hearty?” He pulled out a cigarette and went to the porch. Beth followed him out and slipped her hand in his. He smiled back at her. “Think this place might work… Don’t look like anyone has been here for years. Everything is tidy and there is food.” He shrugged. “Can’t get more secure than that in this world seems.” 

Beth nodded. “Yeah.” She leaned her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he took a deep drag. 

“I got to go get the van.” He said. 

Beth nodded and closed the door behind her. 

“Nah you stay.” He started. 

Beth shook her head. “Nope, I aint leavin ya.” She promised. 

He kissed the top of her head and headed out with her hugging his side. “Well then girl, we got a long walk back to the van.” 

Beth nodded. “Yeah, but we can rest once we get back here.” She said. 

Daryl nodded. 

“Let’s hurry.” She suggested leaving his side and breaking into a run. 

Daryl laughed and chased after her. It was relieving and freeing to have found a place. With how far off the beaten path this was they could remain hidden for years, if they had enough supplies. 

The trip was agonizingly slow back to the van, and he could see Beth was getting tired, but she was determined to be as quick as she could be. 

The weeds and grass were only thick about a mile from were they left the van otherwise it was trees and brush. But the road was clear enough and the trip was made to the cabin in a matter of fifteen minutes Beth guessed as they rolled up. She grabbed her things from the front and Daryl grabbed some supplies from the back.

Beth had already made it inside as he brought the plastic basket in heavy with food. Beth started looking around the space opening things. Inspecting the cabinets. 

“Not on the bed.” She scolded when she noticed him place it on the bed. “We might want to use that.” He smiled and followed the direction her hand pointed. “The table. I am going to put the stuff all away.”

Daryl sighed and rolled his eyes but as was about to head out he caught her around the middle and kissed her neck. “It’s been days, Sure you don’t want to put it off so you an me get a moment to ourselves?” he asked 

Beth turned and shook his head. “No.” she said mischievously. “This is the first time in a real bed. Let’s do it up properly.” She grinned wide. “I bet it even squeaks.” She grinned. 

Daryl grunted kissing on her neck. “you seem mighty excited about a squeaky bed frame.” He lifted her on to the table standing between her spread thighs. 

Beth cried out happily. “Daryl no!” she giggled as he pulled at her pants. 

She giggled. “Just give me an hour, bring some stuff in and then go check the area out or something.” She grinned. “Just let me get us packed away a bit.” 

Daryl nodded and patted her thigh. “What stuff do you want first?” 

Beth bit her lip kissing him. “Some food, but I suspect we have too much to store here so we are going to have to figure something out.” 

Daryl nodded and pulled back. “Alright,” he sighed leaning his forehead against hers holding himself off. 

He did a few large trips piling food around the house, gear on the couch and porch, and bedding on the bed since that was the only thing Beth allowed him to put on the bed.

He left gear and tools on the porch for him to sort and store later, but for now the entire place was a staging ground to get organized. 

He leaned against the pillar on the porch smoking a cigarette listening to her sing inside as she put things away. His cherry on the end of his smoke went out in the damp air and he reached in for his lighter and his hand brushed up against one of the condoms he found in the package of ten. He had slipped it into his pocket before not being sure if he would even use it. He was honest when he told her a few days before that it seemed useless with only ten. 

Having her belly swell with a life they had created made his heart pump madly. It wasn’t a fantasy…it was just a thought and he liked it. It shamed him too. He cleared his throat. She could die like Lori, and that scared the shit out of him. He could not imagine pulling out when they were together, it went against his every instinct in the moment so a baby was just a possibility he had to accept. Someday. 

He sighed. At least he didn’t need to worry about it yet. Not unless she told him to worry about it. 

“There was already a lot here.” Beth said to him through the open front door. 

Daryl tossed out the cigarette butt. “What ya find?” 

Beth smiled. “Some rice, and beans… Lentils.” She opened the cupboards to show him.

Daryl walked inside and looked over what was there. “Maybe be enough food here for a month or two alone.” He smiled and nodded. “We are not going to starve up here.” 

Beth put her hand in his and leaned her head against him as they stood in companionable silence.

He pulled back as he felt a draft. “Time to close up things and keep the warmth in.” he said closing the shutters on the windows.

Beth watched him. “Those are handy.” She said referring to the wooden shutters that closed on the inside. 

Daryl nodded. “Saves me time nailing up boards to the window.” He smiled and pecked her. “You stay here alright. I won’t be far, you holler if anything happens. I’ll come running.”

Beth nodded. “Did you find a well or anything?” she asked. 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, I’m gonna go look now, but if you need any water there is a drum outside full of water.” He stepped out onto the porch. “Looked pretty clean, but you should boil it anyway just to be sure.” He suggested as he rubbed his hands briskly. The sun was going down and he felt the heavy chill in the air. Was going to snow real soon he thought. It was good they found this place. They would not have been able to stay out in the weather much longer. 

Beth shut the door and took some cardboard and wood and threw it into the heating stove and also in cooking stove. Between the two of them the space should heat up quickly. She also fetched some water and decided to fill up the large copper pot. Would be nice to be able to have a shower. 

Thankfully the cardboard burned hot and heated the water in the copper pot faster as well as put out some heat in their one room cabin. 

She did not burn all the cardboard. Instead she ripped it up smaller and stacked it with the indoor wood, would be perfect as kindling. 

Beth went to making the bed now and unpackaged the flannel sheets. they were a butter yellow color and she smiled thinking of sunshine. She looked at the window by the bed and smiled seeing the shutters. Shutters made it easy to secure the house. Also kept in the heat, but it made the space very dark. She also lit the oil laps when she realized they had a large stock of oil for the lamps.

After she finished tucking in the sheet and threw the fuzzy blanket over it and then the feather comforter. She tucked the sleeping bag into the couch covering the hideous pattern with the interior plaid pattern of the bag. She stole the old pillow cases off the bead pillows and put the couch throw pillows into them and tucked them in straight. The color was light cream and now the couch looked cleaner and comfy. She smiled moving back to the task of organizing the kitchen. 

She smiled looking around when she was finished at the pristine white on the bed and wondered if someday it would be coated in blood, like nearly everything else now days. Beth tried to push morbid thoughts out of her head. No this place was theirs now. It was going to be a place of happy memories. 

She pulled out a pot and put some rice in side. She peeked into the spice cabinet in the corner and pulled out a few things she could try.

She had to wait for it to get hot enough to cook the rice, and she could not start the corned beef hash till the skillet was really hot. She peeled off her clothes and went to the shower. There were towels hung by the shower and she shook the dust out. She took some body wash and shampoo and conditioner and set herself up to have a bit of a wash. She hoisted the pot up and felt it was a little too warm and brought it down and added a little cool water to it. Then brought it back up again. 

Opening the valve she felt the warm water wash over her. She relished it for a moment then recalled that she needed to wash before it all washed out. She put the stopper in the tub knowing she needed to reuse the water. Beth started singing. She was so happy in that moment. She had a bed, she had a home again. She felt her heart race worrying that this peace would be snatched away from her. The solitude with Daryl was nice and now they had a home… it could all be taken away. 

“Oh,” she looked at him curiously. “Hey.” she asked biting her lip becomingly. “I started dinner.” She tempted. 

Daryl sat down and pulled off his boots. The first time she noticed him take them off. 

Beth stayed in the tub till she nearly had herself completely dry. “I was thinkin we could eat at a table… With plates and forks.” She wiggled her eyebrows excitedly. 

Daryl shrugged. “I’m just looking forward to washing my feet and my boots out a bit.” 

Beth smiled. “I got new boots for you.” She said with a smile. 

Daryl looked at her surprised. “Really?” 

Beth nodded and pulled out some boots that she stashed under the bed. The towel was wrapped around her tempting him to snatch it from her. 

He looked at them. “Right size looks like.” He said with a smiled. 

Beth nodded. “Yeah I remember you checking out the guys shoe before you maimed his foot.” 

Daryl felt his hand turn into a fist and he looked away from her. “I don’t want you remembering any of that.” 

Beth shrugged. “It happened. Can’t help it.” She took his hand. “But it’s something I just got to get over. I wasn’t hurt too bad.” 

Daryl cursed and pulled her into his lap. “Ya were too.” She had almost died. He sighed once her towel covered body was in his arms he thought again about their future…and if they even had one.

She pulled back indicated the wash basin. “Why don’t you wash up a bit and talk to me.” She said pulling on her underwear and a shirt she had laid out but nothing more. He cursed at how much he wanted to rip those damn panties in half. 

“I think we can afford to take a bit of a vacation.” She said slipping all the locks into place at the door knowing they were going to be in for the night. “Why don’t you and I make a promise to not leave this room for two days for anything other than to pee or get water.” 

Daryl smiled washing at his neck he yanked off his shirt. “a vacation?” he asked. “Never had one. Sides unemployment… Not much of a vacation.” 

Beth had wanted to say like a honey moon, but she did not want to imply that they were married. Could bother him or something. 

She scooped out the can and heard the sizzle and the smell hit her nose. “Mmmh Daryl.” She smiled. “I think we are the luckiest people in the world.” A contented smile rested on her lips. 

Daryl nodded. “That Wal-Mart had more. I should take another trip in.” he said. “Thinkin I need to grab lumber and wire too so we can build us a fence.” He said thinking about how to ensure their safety. 

She nodded cooking. “A fence would be good.” The rice was almost finished and she pulled out some pears for variation. 

He shrugged his vest off and hung it on the arm of the couch. “No fire in the fire place?” he asked. 

Beth shrugged. “I thought you might not want to use up all the wood…” she said softly.

Daryl chuckled. “Nah, we are never going to run out.” He said putting some wood and cardboard for kindling he lit the fire and went to the wash basin.

Daryl was now finished washing and he was now behind her. His breath on her neck. “Do you still see our future as short?” he whispered low thinking of previous conversations from weeks before when they started their physical relationship. She could tell his question held more meaning. 

Beth was pensive for a long moment. “Our futures are uncertain, but I have hope that maybe we will hang in there for a while longer.” She said. “We are up here together.” She smiled as his hands roamed her body. “This place…Might work for years.” 

Daryl turned her in his arms too face him. “I hope so.” His hands settled down on her hips and he glanced at her belly wondering if it would be safe enough for a family one day.   
Beth looked up at him questioning. 

Daryl pulled her hard against him and he tugged at the bottom of her panty hem. 

Beth looked up at him surprised. “I thought you would want to eat first.” 

Daryl shushed her and picked her up taking her to the bed his mouth covering any other questions. He pulled her panties off and worked her shirt up over her head. 

Beth looked at him in awe as he stared at her seriously. His eyes had a glimmer of something. Like he was making peace with a decision and wanted to do it before he changed his mind. 

He pulled back a little and unbuttoned his shirt and she watched as he shrugged it off. All that remained was his dirtied undershirt. This was the most undressed she had seen him in a long time. Her heart hammered as she realized he was going to take that off as well. 

Daryl felt her fingers go to his bare stomach and he sank down as he kicked off his pants. He looked her over and nodded as he sank down. “I said maybe some-day… Well its today.” He smiled shyly. 

Beth looked at his body appreciatively. “You are beautiful Daryl.” She whispered shyly. 

Daryl shrugged and moved closer to her his hands on her long legs and hips. 

“Nah…You are.” Daryl felt his throat hitch as he looked into her eyes. “I want many years here.” He said softly as he thrust himself inside her. “With you.” 

Beth moaned and scratched at his back. She looked up at him seriously. “Me too.” She said with dampness entering her eyes. She was crying because she still did not know what to call what they were doing. Was it still just survival for him? Was he just making the best out of a tough gig? 

After it was over Daryl looked at her all flushed with her climax and he knew he would be anybody for this woman. But he also knew she was the only woman who ever made him think about being a father. He jumped out of bed naked and went to the stove to check the food. Should be ready now and he preferred her in bed so he decided he would wait on her by dishing them up and laying the food out at the table much like he had at the funeral home. She was fast asleep in the bed by the time he was ready for her to come to the table. 

Moving close to her sitting on the edge of the mattress he could see her sleeping peacefully and he did not want to disturb her but he knew she should be hungry and better she wake and eat it while it was warm vs. eating when it had cooled.

“Beth.” He whispered as he stroked her cheek. 

She opened her eyes lazily. “Sorry, did I fall asleep?” she asked surprised. 

Daryl smiled as he scooped her up into his arms. “I have food for us.” He said. “And I recall how excited you were to eat together.” He said feeling her arms around his neck. 

Beth chuckled. “I’m not hurt Daryl… You did not need to carry me.” She said with a sweet smile. 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah… Wanted to.” He kissed behind her ear after he scooted her in for their first meal in their own place. It was the first he ever felt like he was home and not just finding shelter. Beth took the shirt Daryl handed to her. He knew she would not just like sitting at the table topless no matter how much he liked it. 

A they ate they planned their next move. 

“Was thinking we could dig some caches out there in the forest and squirrel some of our supplies away.” He suggested. “Saw a shed in the back had some lumber, I could dig some holes and put some of our food there.” 

Beth nodded. “We have too much to keep stored in the cabin.” She motioned to the still half full trailer. “But I aint complaining.”

He looked outside. “No point in starting a fence unless I can finish it.” He started. “I need a lot more supplies if we are going to be getting handy out here.” He looked at her seriously. “we are going to need to make another run into town sometime.” 

Beth pouted. “I want to just stay here… Can’t we just dig those holes and maybe put some trenches around the cabin?” she asked. 

Daryl shook his head. “Not enough, but for now there is no rush.” 

Beth sighed. “I just want to sit still here with you for a few days.” 

Daryl shook his head. “Can’t just sit… Got to check the area out. Make sure we are the only ones up here. We don’t want to live here all quiet and come to find out less than a half a mile away there are people… bad people. We need to scope the area out.” He explained.

Beth sighed. “Fine… But you start teaching me the bow again?” she asked. “Right?” 

Daryl nodded. “Sure thing.” He patted her leg, “Get up early with me an we will go hunting.” 

Beth smiled and nodded. “Yeah, sure.” 

Once their plates were empty she got up to clear their plates. Daryl shook his head. “Leave em.” He whispered as he brought her into his arms and kissed her senseless. 

“I can’t leave them… food will get stuck.” She pulled back with a smile. “Can you run out and grab the book while I clean up?” she asked. “I was thinking you an me could read a little before we went to sleep.” She suggested. 

Daryl molded her bare ass in his hand and he squeezed. “Sure.” He growled. “But I don’t intend on reading.” He nuzzled her breasts through the shirt. 

Beth giggled. “I was going to heat some water for your own shower.” She giggled pulling back. “Those are clean sheets…. Remember?” 

Daryl grunted. “Already got them dirty fuckin you.” He pulled her against him tighter. Her back curving as she pulled back a little to look at him. Her fingers threaded into his hair and she smiled.

“Come on you dirty red neck.” She said with a grin. “Wash up for me?” 

Daryl groaned and nodded. “Fine.” She cursed as he let her go. “Damn women…always so hard to please.” 

Beth giggled hearing his verbal protests as he left her to clean up their meal as he moved to do her bidding. 

 

He was wet now. His hair damp from the shower Beth had asked him to take. She was sitting with her knees curled up under her and she was wearing pajama pants she had nabbed from the Wal-Mart. 

He stared at her as she read silently. “I thought you was gonna read?” he asked. 

Beth shrugged. “I knew you did not like this book.” 

Daryl shrugged. “S’all right.” He tossed the towel over the chair carelessly. He sighed laying down on the bed. Beth closed the book. “I rather do other things.” She said with a coy smile. 

Daryl wiggled his eye brows. “Come on over then girl.” He said patting the bed. “I happen to want to do those things to.” He smiled and pulled her into his arms and their mouths connected as he rolled her on to her back both of them groaning.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...still processing. I confess these chapters are hard at the moment. I will not quit. this is just a blow that is hard to overcome at the moment. My heart is still with the ship...and in some regards still with the walking dead even if i think they have made a HUGE mistake.

Daryl fell into a routine of waking early and wandering the perimeter in the morning. He liked to start the morning at dawn, but Beth was dragging lately. 

“Gonna need to find us some coffee.” He said kissing her forehead one morning in the forest as he taught her how to hunt. “You look like you could be dead on your feet.” He stopped her. “Can’t even hold the bow right. Come on girl, you need more sleep.” He felt his stomach drop. “Maybe I should leave ya alone at night.” 

Beth shook her head. “No Daryl.” she sighed turning back to the cabin. “Sorry.” She said handing him the bow. 

Daryl shrugged. “S’all right.” He said. “Still got that rabbit. Don’t need to hunt.” He said quiet looking around the forest. It had been a whole week and they had not seen one walker round their cabin. He was wanting to venture out farther. There were a few trails that looked like they once had a good amount of foot traffic. “You can rest today, but tomorrow bright and early we need to head out on that trail and see where it leads.” 

Beth sighed and nodded. “Alright.” 

He sighed. “It will be a rough night or two.” 

Beth turned. “Why?” 

Daryl squeezed her arm. “Gonna need to sleep outside tomorrow night I think.” 

Beth shook her head. “No it’s too cold Daryl.” 

He shrugged. “Don’t know where that trail leads and we should figure it out. May take a night or two. We will be fine.” 

Beth cursed and went back to the cabin. She was angry and did not want to leave the comfort of their home. But she also did not want to argue. She decided a nap was better. 

He followed knowing Beth was upset but he knew he needed to scout the area, and till he knew what was around he wasn’t about to leave her.

His hand touched her shoulder and she shrugged him off. He didn’t say it but he felt his stomach drop when she refused his touch. He never reached out easily, it was an inner struggle to allow himself to actively seek contact. To be rebuffed was painful. 

She shed her coat and flopped on the bed. Daryl glanced nervously at her. “Want me to warm some tea for ya?” he asked. 

Beth shook her head. “No, just tired.” She unbuttoned her pants and he latched the door. Habit so they would never be barged in on by surprise.

He pulled her boots off. “Sure you aint sick? Or coming down with somethin?” he asked. 

Beth sighed. “I am fine, just sleepy.” She snuggled into the covers once her boots were off. 

Daryl tugged at her pants. “Don’t you want these off?” he asked. 

Beth sighed and looped her fingers in and her burst of energy seemed to tire her out even more. He helped her take them off the rest of the way. 

“lay with me.” She begged. 

Daryl nodded and pulled off his vest and reclined beside her, not touching her on the off chance she pulled away. 

“Hold me?” Beth asked. 

Daryl smiled and turned to his side draping one arm over her and his other arm under her head. He did not sleep but he knew she did. She wanted to be in his arms and that was enough to settle him. Her ups and downs of late had him on edge and worried. One moment she wanted to be in his arms and the next she did not even want to be touched.   
Beth slept on an off all day. He sat at the table eating dinner that night concerned. People did not just sleep twenty hours in a day. 

He hoped all this sleep would give her the energy for a trek into the woods. They had to, could not put it off anymore. It was going to snow and they needed to know their surroundings.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this is still breaking my freakin heart.... :(

The next day they made good time, but Beth was still lagging and tired regardless of how much sleep she had. She moved slow with him pushing her more and more to go up higher and higher on the trail. After a few hours it lead to a simple one room a frame cabin with a loft with magnificent views of the surrounding mountain range.   
“Guess we won’t need to sleep outside.” Daryl said brightly touching her elbow. 

Beth smiled at him and followed him up. 

He opened the door. “Got a stove.” He said looking at the space. “I’m gonna go grab some wood. You take a load off.” He said. Beth smiled and pulled him to her in a hug.   
He kissed the top of her head. “Come on girl. I know you want to get warm since it’s snowing and colder than a whitches tit.” He said chuckling.

Beth shivered. “Yeah. Just so…Happy right now.” 

Daryl looked at her sideways. He wanted to say that he felt the same way but the words did not come. They seemed to never come. Instead he kissed her. 

Beth was cuddled up on the short couch in front of the small wood burning stove wrapped up in a blanket. She smiled at him and he blushed looking away. His hair hiding most of his face. “Good… you are keeping warm.” He said. 

Beth nodded. “Place has some supplies.” She pointed to the tall cabinet near the sink. 

Daryl nodded. “Lucky this is up here.” He said. “Must be some kind of hunting cabin. I thought the road was wide enough for ATV’s.”

Beth smiled. “Would have been nice to make to trip on one of those instead of on foot. I am tired.”

Daryl chuckled. “You are always tired.” He shed his boots. 

When she didn’t say anything he sighed looking around. “This is good right?” he asked. 

Beth shrugged. “Just a cabin.” 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, but it’s a place we can go to if we need it. There must be good hunting round here.” 

Beth nodded reaching for him. He chuckled and sat beside her wrapping her up in his arms. “I just miss our bed already.” She confessed. 

He looked up to the loft. “I guess we will just have to break in this one.” He said pulling her up. 

She chuckled as he motioned for her to go up the ladder. 

He smacked her ass and jumped up as fast as he could behind her. He was hungry to feel her against his bare skin which was now the norm when they made love. He did not know if he did in fact love her, but he wanted to feel something more than sex when he was with her. He wanted to meet her on a deeper level than just the physical. 

 

The next morning in the loft that Beth felt sick. Her stomach churned and her mouth felt funny. 

“Come on Girl.” He whispered against her neck he breath warm on her neck. “Do you need some physical stimulation to get you to rise?” he said laving at her collar bone cupping her full breast. He was hungry for her, always. 

She winced “Not right now.” She pushed him back. “Please, I’m tired.” 

He wrapped his arm around her. “Come on Beth, We need to get back. This place is not as warm and cozy.” He trailed his hand delicately down her side. “Only one little stove here.” 

Beth sat up with a sigh. “Sorry, I just don’t feel well.” She smiled. “If you curl up in bed with me it will get cozy.” She suggested groggily. 

Daryl shook his head rubbing at her back. “There is more supplies back home.” He massaged at her back. “Some medicine if you get a fever.” He reminded her. “That is if you are really sick.” 

Beth nodded sitting up and went to the ladder and moved to go down. “Just let me get my boots on.” 

She tugged them up and took a deep breath. Her nausea was barely controlled her stomach was rioting. 

Daryl jumped down after her and knelt in front of her. “Hey.” He said his hand on her knee. “If he need a bit before going I don’t need to rush ya.” He regretted now the rush he had been putting her in. “Just take a moment if you need it.” 

Beth shook her head. “I will be alright to go. I’m just tired, and hungry.” She clutched her belly. “And I think I’m going to be sick.” She dove for the door and managed to get out, Daryl’s running behind her. 

“Nah, we are staying.” He looked around for walkers not allowing himself to be lulled into a false sense of security even though it had been weeks since he saw one back on the road. “You are really sick. Food poisoning or something.”

Beth shook her head. “I ate hours ago, I’m fine.” She looked around. “Let’s just go, I’m feeling better already.” She wiped at her mouth. “I think that helped. Better out than in.”

Daryl frowned and eyed her worried. She better not be sick. It was a good four miles in the snow back to their cabin. Beth looked wobbly and tired the entire way. He was increasingly concerned. 

“When we get back, I will cook us up something.” He said brightly. “Sound good?” wanting to give her something to look forward to.

Beth turned around and smiled. “As long as I get a hot shower and a nap.” She told him. 

Daryl smiled. “I will get the water heating for you while you rest and I make you something to eat.” He kissed her temple. 

She looked up at him and smiled. “I’m alright, I’m just tired.” She promised trying to sooth his concern. 

Daryl nodded. “Alright.” 

She laced her fingers with his as they meandered back with a calm pace. He did not want to push her too hard. 

Once back in their own cabin she collapsed on the bed and Daryl did not move to touch her. He got the water on the stove small heating stove and he went to the cooking stove and threw some wood in. He opened up a can of peaches and made up some chili in a can. He thought a bit of rice would be nice so he put that on.

He looked to the bed and grabbed up the throw blanket and hung it on a chair in front of the fire place and built up a fire there as well. It was a cold day. He looked at her passed out on the bed and went to the drawers and pulled out a warm bathrobe but nothing else. He hung the towel and the robe by the fire to warm. He wanted something warm to wrap her in once her shower was finished. 

Beth woke up a thirty minutes later to the smell of food and Daryl was kissing her awake. “I have the water heated for you.” He coaxed to her and she smiled. 

“You did all that?” she asked. “A shower for me?” 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah.” He blushed. “Don’t want ya being sick. Thought this might make ya feel better.” He said.

Beth stood and pulled her snow dampened and chilled pants to the ground and the rest of her clothes. She jumped into the copper tub as Daryl poured room temperature water in with the boiling so it would not burn her once the valve was opened. 

Beth just looked at him with a sparkle in her eye. She loved him… she wanted to tell him, but she did not want to scare him, or make him feel uncomfortable. She did not need to tell him so feel it. 

The warmth soaked in from the heated water and she used the stopper in the bottom so they could wash their clothes in the left over water. It helped warm her feet. 

Daryl held open the warm towel as the water ran out and she stepped into his embrace. “Feel warmer?” he asked. 

Beth smiled and nodded at him. After he dried her off he put the fuzzy robe over her shoulders and the warm blanket over her legs. 

“I got food.” He said as he dished it up. 

Beth felt her stomach cry out and her hand moved to her belly noting that it felt fuller that usual now. She smiled they were lucky to be gaining weight in winter. It was usually lean. Daryl ate his portion in silence watching her with concern. 

“What?” she asked. 

Daryl shrugged and shook his head. “Are you alright?” he asked. 

Beth nodded. “Just felt funny this morning.” She stood feeling warm enough and full enough she wanted to set her food aside for a few minutes. “I’m fine Daryl.” She said taking a step closer. 

Daryl pulled her into his arms. “Better be.” He whispered against her hair as he hugged her to him. 

Beth looked up at him and smiled. “Thank you for being with me.” She said bluntly.

Daryl frowned and shook his head confused. Being with her had not exactly been a choice, it had been a compulsion. “Don’t thank me.” He whispered. 

Beth leaned back and touched his rough stubble. “Daryl,” her eyes searched his wanting to share her thoughts and feelings but unsure how if he would accept them. “I-“ her voice stuck and she just looked at him like an idiot. A naive girl who fell for a hard red neck. 

Daryl stared at her a moment, not sure what she was tryin to say. He smiled and leaned forward resting his head against hers. He breathed in deeply her scent. The aroma so familiar to him now. “Don’t ever thank me for bein with ya.” He looked back into her eyes. “I’m not doing you any favors.” 

Beth moved her hand up to his face and hair. “But you take care of me.” She protested. 

He walked her backwards towards the bed as she pushed at his shirt and Daryl groaned as her lips pressed against his. “You take good care of me too.” He answered. “So maybe I should thank you more.” He offered. 

Beth blushed and shook her head and pulled his mouth back to hers. 

“Thought you wasn’t feeling too good?” he asked. 

Beth nodded. “Feel better right now, Remember.” She giggled. “I just told you that.”

He kissed her as she whispered. “I want you.” 

Daryl pressed himself into her naked body as he pushes the robe off her shoulders. 

He and Beth tumble into bed as he kicks off his pants and his shirt in a flash. “You don’t need to tell me twice.” He said his hand on her bare thigh. 

She smiled with tears in her eyes. 

“Why you cryin girl?” he asked before he pushed himself inside her. His dick twitching feeling the wetness of her warm folds.

Beth shook her head. “I just am glad-“ she sniffed. “I need you.” She panted. “Always.” 

Daryl groaned. She said need, not want. If he was the others. Rick…Maggie Michonne, and Glenn this would be very different. His lips plastered against his teeth feral as he pushed himself inside her. Her legs wrapped around his hips urging him into her. She said Need… he shut his eyes against his thoughts and allowed himself to feel her. Their merged bodies grinding against each other for mutual contact and pleasure. It was enough he told himself. This with her was all he would ever ask for… Nothin more.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um... I hate to break it to you all but it may be a tough handful of chapters. Not everything can be happy in this world where the dead walk... But i promise it is nothing like what has happened in the walking dead to our couple.

He feels her leave his arms and he is awakened. “You alright?” he asked. 

Beth nodded. “Yeah, just haf’ta pee.” She whispered. 

Daryl smiled as he watched her crouch over a little bucket they had made up. “Sure doing that a lot.” He commented. 

Beth frowned. “It’s not polite to be counting a ladies bathroom breaks.” She giggled. 

Daryl smiled as she stood up. “Wow.” He commented.

Beth stood awkwardly. “What?” 

Daryl’s eyes looked lustful. “You look so damn...” He said not wanting to sound awkward. "Hot." 

Beth covered her breasts embarrassed. “Daryl!” 

He laughed. “What?” He sat himself up a bit to better appreciate her. “You are not so skinny either.” 

Beth frowned. “Oh so now I’m fat?” she asked. 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah.” He leaned back silent for a moment thinking about the things he needed to do. “Got to make another run.” He said softly. 

Beth frowned. “But we just got back from going up the trail.”

Daryl shook his head. “Nah, This time go back into town.” He answered. 

Beth shook her head. “But Daryl it’s been snowing.” 

Daryl nodded. “And it looks like it will be a clear two or three days.” He looked back at Beth who was pulling on one of his loose fitting t-shirts. “We need more things.” He said seriously. “We need a fence and I don’t got the materials for it.” 

Beth nodded. “Yeah.” She looked away sad. “Okay.” 

Daryl stood up and walked over to her. “Hey, I will be back in no time.” He took her hand.

Beth turned and looked at him horrified. “What? I’m not going with you?” she looked shocked that he would just leave her there. 

Daryl shook his head. “I just got you tucked away safe up here. And you have not been feelin to good.” He kissed her shoulder. “I will be quick, in and out.”

Beth shook her head. “Please don’t.” she wiped at her eyes. 

Daryl wiped at the tear. “Why you cryin girl?” he asked. 

Beth swallowed hard. She could not tell him how she really felt. How he was everything to her and with him gone… she could not stomach it. “You just can’t leave me alone up here. What if something happens to you an I’m all alone.” She cried harder imagining something going wrong. “I need you.”

Daryl moved closer but did not touch. “I will be alright.” He promised. “And you have enough food and supplies to go through winter I think. More so if it’s just you.” He said solemnly. 

She sobbed. “God I’m pathetic… Clingy.” She shook her head. “I’m sorry you haf’ta deal with me.” 

Daryl shook his head and stroked her tear damp cheek. “I’m not dealing with anythin.” He touched her nose with the tip of his. “I gotta go Beth. Need stuff to make it safer here.”

She clutched her stomach and felt weak. “You can’t.” She said she felt nauseous again. “I will be alone.” 

Daryl pulled her against him. “I will come back.” He whispered. “Stop your worrying.”

Beth kissed him and felt him bring her back to the bed and slid in next to her. “I leave at first light.” He sighed. “And I will return in no more than three days.” 

Beth shook her head. “I’m not letting ya go without me.” She said seriously. “I mean it.” She said seriously. 

Daryl looked back at her his gaze soft. “Sleep.” He whispered and held her tight. She relaxed thinking he accepted her decision. 

\---------

 

Beth woke late in the afternoon the next morning. Her head felt heavy and she needed to pee. She ran for the bucked and went as fast as she could because she could feel her nausea rising. God she felt ill. Good lord, she wasn’t pregnant was she?

She went for the water and tried to catch her breath she sat down her head reeling a little. “Daryl?” she called out thinking he would be on the porch or something. But then she looked back at the bed and found a note on his pillow.

 

Beth  
I know you hate good bye’s.  
Stay in the cabin, keep fires low, and keep the bed warm for me. I will be back soon. Stay safe, and stay inside. Look for me in two or three days.   
I will be back.   
Daryl

 

Beth looked around and she started crying. Daryl just left. She knew he hated goodbye’s but really. Up and leaving her while she was sleeping? 

Her stomach growled. She had no choice but to eat and try not to think about the fact that she was now alone and sick or pregnant. 

She stood at the window looking out nervously. “Damn.” She cursed tears coursing down her face. “Should have told him I needed a test.” She verbalized as she started cooking herself something to eat. Her hand went to her belly and pressed against it. She had noticed that she was fuller there. But she smiled noting the amount of food they had. Just the two of them ate better than she had in ages. It was bound to pack on a bit when you are not walking everywhere but driving in a van. No she was jumping to conclusions. Could just be bad water. She decided to start boiling that night. 

She paced the floor that night worrying about him. Longing for his arms. God she was pathetic… Daryl probably hated clingy women. She found her hands moving to her stomach and she recalled that she could be pregnant. What if she was? After she had been so calm and not worrying about it suddenly she was. Now she was facing the very thing she had been thinking blissfully would not happen… Or she didn’t care? No…she just did not imagine living long enough to even know a child existed. It had been weeks…so many she lost count since the prison fell. So long since she thought of a real future. 

Was that what Daryl meant about thinking and seeing a future for us here? Would he be alright with this? With how he acted earlier she imagined he would not be happy. Her stomach did somersaults as she sank on to the bed biting her lip. God she fucked up. 

After a good cry she wiped her eyes and put it in the back of her mind. An upset stomach and weight gain was not a positive test result. Time would only tell. She shook her head. She was not going to tell him till she was sure herself. And at the moment she wasn’t. 

She went to the medical text book about to look up pregnancy symptoms but she closed it preferring not to worry herself more. She would figure this out… she had to.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it all falls apart where it should be coming together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just kills me.

Daryl could not believe it. He had just been about to load up some lumber when he heard someone drive up to the building. He ducked inside afraid of being seen, people were not safe now. 

Soon he heard someone closing in on his hidden spot. And in a the blink of an eye his bow was trained on none other than officer friendly. 

“Rick?” he said dropping his weapon. 

Rick put up his hand. “Daryl?” dirt and grime covered his face and his clothes were layered and ragged. 

Daryl cleared his throat and paced a half a step. His hand rose with no purpose and Rick stepped closer. Both of them in shock. 

“The prison.” Rick’s voice shook. “I haven’t seen you since the prison.” Ricks beard was full and his hair was matted and filthy. 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah.”

Rick shook his head and crossed the distance pulling him into a tense tight hug. “I thought you was dead too.” His voice shook as if the haunted memories were flooding the man’s head. “Lost so many.” Daryl nodded as Rick pulled back.

Daryl nodded. “Got out…Me an Beth.” He said feeling his heart drop. Beth. 

Rick looked at Daryl and wiped at his mouth. “She dead?” he looked around tears already gathering in the man’s eyes. 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah, she is back at our place.” He motioned in the direction. 

Rick nodded his shoulders relaxing. “Maggie needs her.” He looked up at Daryl with sad traumatized eyes. “We all need her…We lost Glenn.” His voice dropped off. 

Daryl’s shoulders sagged. Wondering about the fates of their family was one thing. But knowing was another. He staggered under the knowledge for a moment letting it sink in. 

“Bob too…” his voice coming back after he cleared it. “Not doing too good…” his voice was thick and his eyes were tearing. 

Daryl looked up and sighed thinking of the Asian he had become friends with. “Who is with you?” Daryl asked. 

Rick looked back to the direction he had come. “Michonne.” He shook a little. “Carl.” He looked at Daryl. “I got out of the prison with Carl. Met up with Michonne later.” His eyes looked haunted. “Some things happened.” His voice was dark and possessed. “Found others of our people at Terminus.” 

Daryl nodded. “Heard about that place.”

Rick nodded and looked down. “They were eatin people. They got Glenn… Almost had me an Carl and Bob too, but Carol-”

Daryl perked up a little. “Carol?”

Rick nodded. “Yeah, she…” his voice soft. “She an Tyreese had Judith, she is okay.” He whispered his hand shaking a little. Something had seriously traumatized this once clear level headed man. 

Daryl felt his heart clench at hearing Judith was still alive. He knew Beth was going to be so happy. 

Rick looked around. “Best come on back with me, they are all in there already. I was out checking the place out better.” Rick motioned. “Seein you just might be the pick me up our group needs right now.” He shook his head. “We have lost too many people. Be nice to get a couple back.” He said with a sad smile. 

Daryl nodded. Felt funny seeing Rick now after nearly four months since the prison fell and it being just him and Beth. He wondered what to do about him an Beth now. The family would never understand about him and her being together. It was something even he could not understand. 

He felt his heart clench. He was going to have to give her up. End things. She would understand hell she might do the same herself. Beth would not want them knowing about them anyway. 

As he followed Rick to their people who were already inside the building he was about to search. His heart sunk with every step where it should have been soaring. He should have listened to her and not gone into town like she asked. His heart plummeted. He didn’t want to give her up…but he had to. 

 

 

Carol went to him with her arms wide. “Oh my god, Daryl.” She said tears coursing down her cheeks.

Daryl felt tears burning the back of his eyes but he did not shed them as he hugged his friend. His arms encircling her tightly. His dear friend was alive and back with their people. The group looked at their reunion with smiles. Tara touched her mouth as she cried touched by Daryl and Carol’s embrace. 

He pulled back as he was welcomed back. Maggie how ever looked awful. Dark circles under her eyes. And she was thinner than Beth. 

“Beth’s alive.” He said to Maggie and she broke down in front of him. He had to catch her. 

“Where is she?” she asked looking around breathless. 

Daryl motioned. “Back at a Cabin we found.” He looked to the group. “It’s quiet up there but small.” 

Maggie looked angry. “Why isn’t she with you?” 

Daryl blushed and shrugged. “Was afraid I would run into people or trouble, and I wanted to be sure she would be alright.” He thought of her back there all alone. 

Maggie nodded tears coming to her eyes. She shook and sagged back down. 

Rick nodded. “We need a place. Judith keeps attracting walkers and we are all exhausted. Never get good sleep hearing the group taking down a pack that just keeps comin.” He looked at the shopping center. “Been here a few days stocking up and then we were headed to the hills.” 

Tyreese held Judith as she babbled and Daryl looked at the little girl with a smile. “Yeah, that was Beth’s thought too, and …Its okay up there.” he looked at the group. “Hardly any walkers.” 

Daryl noticed Carl off in the corner alone smoking a cigarette. He put up his hand to wave but the young kid just glared at him and went back to smoking. 

He motioned in the direction of the kid he helped train and survive with just dismiss his presence and return. 

Carl’s father noticed the interaction and his jaw tensed. 

Daryl frowned and looked to Rick. “What’s up with him?” 

Rick sighed. “Stuff….” His cracked his neck tensely. “And things.” He dismissed. 

Daryl nodded understanding his friends need to keep things close. “We should get going first thing.” Rick nodded to the group to pack up for bed. “Looks like we can find a place after all.” He said to them and the mood significantly changed over all. 

Daryl and Rick still stood together. “I was fixin to build a fence, Think we can carry enough lumber between all of the cars.” He pulled on his gloves his bow slung over his back. “Think we should get to doing that now.” He suggested. 

Rick nodded. “Should do that then.” He looked to Carl who still stood smoking. “Hey Carl, want ta help load up some lumber?” he asked. 

Carl just glared at Rick and turned the other way. 

Rick sighed and turned the other way. “Well, let’s get on then.” He said.


	22. Chapter 22

Rick sighed seeing the other group returning. “You should meet the others.” His voice was low. 

Daryl frowned and followed his eyes leery and assessing. 

“Is that a fuckin priest?” Daryl looked at the man in black attire with a white collar. 

Rick smirked. “Yeah, he is.” 

Daryl looked at the man in awe. Why would he still be wearing the same clothes. Didn’t they get ruined at some point in the past two and a quarter years?

“Found him…and a church after getting away at Terminus.” He said as the group drew closer. “The rest of them we met at Terminus where we were kept.” Ricks voice dropped off. 

“Tall ones Abraham and the Mullet head is Eugene…” Rick sighed obviously there was a story there. Daryl noticed the broken nose and mangled face of a man recently recovered from a facial beating. “There is also Tara and Rosita.” He said coming to the female faction. 

“Hear you talkin about us.” Rosita said as Rick and Daryl approached she winked at him and he felt a strange friendliness from the cute woman. 

Rick nodded. “Yeah, well this is Daryl.” He introduced. “He was with us from the start till right before we met up with you guys. He was at the prison with us. 

Daryl nodded to them. He was always on guard against new comers but he trusted that some may still be good. Beth taught him that. He just would keep his eye on them.

“Abraham, an Eugene, and Rosita were together… An Tara met up with Glenn sometime.” He said dismissively. But Tara’s eyes dropped at the mention of Glenn.   
“They are good people for the most part.” Rick shrugged. 

Daryl noticed the glances to both Abraham and Eugene. 

“What is it you need Rick?” Abraham said exasperated. 

Rick shrugged. “Was thinkin you could head over with us and get some lumber.” He looked to Daryl. “Our friend Daryl here has a place up in the mountains, he says it’s pretty safe but he is building a fence anyway. Was thinkin if he is letting us stay with him we could help him build his fence.” 

Abraham shook his head and sighed. “Fine Rick, be right there wanna change my socks first.” He kicked at Eugene who cowered slightly but moved to follow. 

“Nice meeting you.” The man with a mullet stuttered. 

Daryl frowned and nodded as he watched the two men go on ahead. 

“What the fuck is that all about?” Daryl asked. 

Rick shrugged. “Abraham was tryin to force us all to go with them to Washington DC, because a while back Eugene told him that he was a scientist who had the cure… When faced with getting so close he broke down and confessed he was a liar.” He sighed. “Abraham feels like an idiot so he is compliant, but he don’t like it.” Rick was tense and Daryl could feel it. 

Rick looked to the two men. “Abraham beat him within an inch of his life before I pulled him off and pulled my gun on him. Rosita jumped in…She is his woman I think, but she aint talkin much to him right now. She wants to stay so he stays.”

Daryl looked back at the woman who was Rosita. “She is kinda young for him?” he stated and thought about him and Beth. 

Rick shrugged. “I don’t know how old she is never asked. He was with her first, guess he has prior claim whatever their arrangement is. Don’t feel right steppin in and sayin something.” He rubbed his eyes. “Let me introduce you to Father Gabriel.” Rick motioned to the priest Daryl had mentioned before. “Gabriel this is Daryl Dixon… He was with us at the prison and before all that.” 

“I’m father Gabriel.” He held out his shaking hand. “Your friends saved me from walkers then desecrated my church and destroyed it.”   
Daryl nodded. “Sounds like them.” 

The man nodded. “Yeah.” He looked uncomfortable, he half expected the Daryl to be shocked but when he wasn’t the priest decided he was just as mad as the rest of the group and he felt alone. 

Daryl motioned on ahead, “Well I need some help with the lumber.” 

The man nodded and smiled as he followed. “Hard labor brings a person closer to god.” 

Daryl rolled his eyes and let the way to the van and trailer. “Don’t be spouting that shit to me.” He growled. 

Father Gabriel looked unsure and uncomfortable. “You are not a God fearing man Mr. Dixon?” he asked. 

Daryl shook his head and glared. “Nope.” 

Gabriel frowned. “Do you not believe in god at all?” 

Daryl shrugged. “Not important.” 

Gabriel just dropped the religious conversation and helped lift the lumber and Daryl was glad for it. They stacked five times the amount of supplies than he had expected to. The fence they would make would be strong and sturdy and he could be glad for at least that. He leaned on the trailer his hands on his arms thinking about Beth. Was she alright? If he was alone he would make out on his own tonight, but with the group it was safer to move in day light.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy wow! I wrote so much tonight and edited. My eyes are all blurry now and i can hardly see. I wish i could read some of you other lovely writers fan fictions tonight but i think my eyes are officially shot for the evening. 
> 
> I cant tell you all how rewarding this has been writing and having it being read and enjoyed. I wish i could have it all edited better for you. I will try to go back soon and clean stuff up. but its hard when my mind is moving. Editing forces me to stand still.... :(

Beth head was in the sink but thankfully this time it was night. Morning sickness really only happened in the morning. That why it bore the name right? And right now it was night so she was just fighting some stomach bug. Or she was just worried sick over Daryl just up and leaving her up here. Alone! 

She was past sad she was downright angry. When he got back she was going to really have it out with the jerk. 

How could he just leave her up here to just worry. What if he never came back? Her lip trembled as she stared out the window above the sink. Being alone out here in the woods was scary. She grew up on legends of the scary things that went bump in the night. It wasn’t just walkers she was afraid of. She did not want to be alone in their bed another night crying herself to sleep fearing he would never be there again. The pillow smelled like him and it calmed her some. She let his scent wash over her. 

Tomorrow if…When he returned she was going to kick his ass. She smiled and relished the idea of calling him out on his bullshit. 

 

 

Daryl could not sleep that night after he moved the van to the group. He decided to sit up with Michonne and keep watch, though Carol stayed up half the time by his side patting his shoulder or tellin him everything he missed. He enjoyed their company but he could not help worrying about Beth. How mad was she up there alone He sighed knowing now things were going to change between them and his heart hammered at the reality. 

He glanced at Carl who sat sharpening a knife a dark almost evil look in his eyes. He looked to Michonne. “What happened to him?” he asked quietly under his breath.   
Michonnes face went hard and cold. “We don’t talk about it.” She said evenly. Carol covered her mouth and looked uncomfortable. 

Daryl felt a chill down his spine. “What?” 

Michonned looked away unable to say the words. She had witnessed it. Seen the boy suffer and die, and a shell remained. The boy was gone.

Carol leaned close. “He was assaulted.” 

Daryl frowned then suddenly understood what they were saying. He looked at the young kid horrified. 

Michonne nodded. “It was a group of guys.” She said her voice low. “They were going to kill us all, but they just wanted a bit of play first. Killed the leader and another one but the others got away. Tracked them after Terminus… They were already dead and turned.” She sneered. “Someone beat us too it.” 

Daryl frowned realizing that the group that attacked Beth talked about raping a boy. Fuck. It was the fat one he recalled that said he did it. He was glad they were dead. Maybe Carl would feel better knowing what happened and that he actually killed them. 

He left Michonne and Carol as he lit a cigarette and walked over to the kid. “Hey.” 

Carl just glared. “Where were you?” he demanded. 

Daryl nodded. “I was there right till the end and the prison was over run. Got out with Beth.”

Somethin in the back of the boys eyes sparked. “She aint with you now?” he asked pulling out his own cigarette. 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah, she is back at our place. She is alright.” He said and sighed. “When we was out there together Beth was taken from me by a group of men. One man said he did stuff to someone…” Carl looked away and shifted. Daryl swallowed hard. “Just wanted you to know I killed them. Slaughtered them all.” He spat on the group. “Fat son a bitch bled like a stuck pig.”

The boy looked at him and nodded understanding what Daryl was tellin him. “Good.” And walked away without emotion. 

Daryl shook his head. He understood now what michonne saying about the boy being gone, or dead...Kid was damaged. No argument there.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know crushing.

Daryl was anxious to get back to Beth. He had to see her but he dreaded it. Everything was about to change. He knew it was inevitable. Instead of returning to a warm bed and a woman he- 

He could not think on that. He was silent for the most part the entire way back to the cabin save for the conversation Carol tried to engage him on. 

“So you an Beth for the last what…Four months?” she asked. 

He shrugged. “Yea so, what about it.” 

Carol chuckled. “You alone with a teenager it kinda is funny. I bet she drove you crazy.” She commented. 

Daryl frowned. Maybe at first she had… But not after. “Why you think that?” he asked. 

Carol shrugged. “I know Beth, she can be a chatter box… and I know her singin annoyed you.” Carol smiled at him. “And well…I know you.” She grinned and winked at him. “You don’t talk too much Pookie.” 

Daryl nodded understanding her assumption. Beth’s singing had annoyed him but not for the reasons Carol thought. Before in the prison her singing made him notice her more and that was something he had been tryin to avoid since the farm. He didn’t want to think of her more than he had to back then.

“And you know teenagers.” Carol shrugged laughing a little. 

Daryl chewed the inside of his mouth weighing Carol’s comments. “She isn’t like other teenagers.” He shrugged. “Besides she is nearly twenty…Hard to think of her as a teenager.” He commented. Hard to think of the woman he slept with every night for months was actually a teenager. 

Carol frowned as she looked at him. “Well I am glad you worked well enough to survive.” She smiled. “Maggie really needs this.” 

Daryl nodded. “Well I guess it’s good I went into town.” Inside his head he was denying that very comment. It wasn’t good for him. If he could go back and never leave Beth he would have stayed. But it was too late now. 

He went up the drive the others following behind a ways. One of the vehicles wasn’t running well and they were having trouble keeping the thing going while they climbed the long narrow road. But they were coming. 

He saw the small amount of smoke from the stove before the cabin came into view. He told Carol to hold up just a moment. He ran inside to find Beth asleep in the couch. He felt his heart plummet, she was so beautiful and her eyes were red and puffy. She must have been crying. He touched his lips to hers before he could wake her. One last kiss. He parted from her reluctantly and shook her gently awake.

“Beth.” His voice gruff. 

Beth woke and blinked throwing her arms around him. “Oh Daryl.” 

He pulled back out of her arms resisting the urge to pull her closer. “I found them.” He said standing a little away from her.

Beth looked at him confused. “Found who.” She looked out the open door to Carol standing there with a smile on her face. 

Beth had a hard time absorbing this. Carol stood there. He found them?

Her knees felt weak. She hugged the woman back as Carol pulled her in tight. She noticed the other vehicles driving up and her sister jumping out of the still moving car. 

“Beth.” Maggie cried. 

Beth felt her knees wobble and her head went dizzy as Maggie pulled her into a hug. She fell to the ground but it just looked like the hug of her sister threw her off balance. She tried to hug her back but the tears filled her eyes and her arms and hands were shaking. She felt strange. 

Luckily she didn’t faint and both her and Maggie sat limbs akimbo on the porch. She was able to recover to a degree but it was all hitting her so fast. 

Daryl watched trying not to feel the crushing sadness that was overwhelming him. 

Maggie looked up to Daryl. “Thank you,” she said her eyes pouring tears. 

Daryl looked away ashamed. Yeah he sure took care of her alright. Every damn night and day.

The group all filed into the small cabin to continue their reunion. All but Michonne, Carl and Daryl.

Daryl turned to the forest wanting to be alone. Besides they had more mouths to feed. He needed some fresh meat. 

“Need company?” came Carol’s voice from the porch. 

Daryl shrugged. “Just hunting.” 

Carol nodded. “Just want to come with.” She shrugged. “Been separated for so long. I just miss ya Pookie.” She gave him a pouty lip. 

Daryl nodded and headed off his back to her. Inside he was cursing sometimes Carol really annoyed him. He needed to be alone right then but it looked like he wouldn’t be. 

 

With Judith in her arms Beth noticed when Carol left and watched her head off into the forest with Daryl. Inside her heart was breaking and the tears she shed just looked like tears of happiness. This was one of the happiest moments of her life, but it was paired with an equally crushing one.

He never told her what was between Carol and him back at the prison, but she knew now it was something. He was heading off into the forest to be with the woman he really loved. 

Her lip trembled thinking of how he did not really even hug her back when he returned. That was a clear message to her. He wanted to end things. 

She snuggled the baby girl she loved dearly to her and was happy for that. At least she had her baby girl back in the midst of her heart ache.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a happy resolution guys.

Beth stepped out on to the porch later that night before the sun went down. The group besides Daryl and Carol had set to work constructing a makeshift camp with the vehicles they had creating a wall with the bodies of the vehicles for added protection. 

Rick stood beside her. “It will work for now, but I guess maybe we should think of making something more permanent.” He nodded. “Can’t all fit inside there.” he pointed to the one room cabin that Beth still thought of as her and Daryl’s… Even through Maggie was getting herself comfortable and was talking about how wonderful it would be to share a bed again like they were teenagers. 

Beth was overwhelmed, and she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but she knew that would draw walkers. 

It was all just happening too fast. She just wanted a moment with Daryl. A moment to process this change together but he just left. With Carol. 

She knew they used to be sorta together. At least that’s what everyone thought at the prison, so it was not hard to conclude they were back together again and happy about that. She was only outside now because Maggie was saying how much Carol missed Daryl and that she should have seen the touching reunion they had. And how Carol and Daryl looked cozy while on watch. 

Beth could not hear anymore. She had to step out. Maggie seemed alright with that at the moment since she was trying to take a shower because Beth suggested it. 

Her emotions were hanging on by a thread. She felt disassociated from the group and the reunion that should be a happy affair with Daryl turning from her and what they developed between them hanging over her head. She could not just be happy. 

 

That night as she and her sister talked about what happened to Glenn and their father Carol came in. Her face flushed pink from the cold outside. 

“Long day.” She said with a smile shaking out her jacket. “Got a deer!” she beamed. “Or should I say Daryl got a deer.” 

Beth felt her heart hammer knowing that he was back. She stood slowly so as not to creak the floor boards too much causing noise that could wake Judith who was fussy from the excitement of the eventful day.

“I need to step out Maggie.” She told her sister. “I saved some food for Daryl. Carol yours is on the stove still warm.” 

Carol went to grab the dish before Beth. “I can take it to him.” She said quickly but Beth made it first and Maggie and her both watched Beth leave without further comment. 

She noticed Daryl was sitting on the porch smoking and when he realized she was there he looked up at her with fear. 

“You just left.” she whispered handing him a bowl of food. 

Daryl shrugged. “A bit crowded in there now.” He took the dish from her hand trying to carefully avoided touching her. 

Beth nodded and put her hand on his shoulder but he pulled away. 

He shrunk back from her because her touch was a strong temptation. “We can’t… Not anymore.” He said rushed. 

Beth drew back as if slapped she had not expected him to be so quick and to the point. He was never quick about matters of the heart…. Maybe his heart was not engaged. She had thought she might have a chance to convince him not to do this. Seemed she was wrong. 

“It’s okay.” She lied. “I get it.” Her voice soft. “I tried to ask before, but I was too afraid of the answer.” She was speaking of the time she asked about him and Carol.  
Carol was back in his life now and alive… He was making his choice and it wasn’t her was what her mind said to her. 

“Thanks… uh…for telling me now.” she whispered turning away not wanting to go back inside for fear she would break down. She needed to save her tears for when she was alone. 

Daryl wanted to stop her, but he knew he shouldn’t drag this out painfully. It would only hurt him more. She understood they were done now and she seemed to be taking it well. Accepted it like he did. 

‘Why did this all feel so wrong?’ he thought to himself. He wanted to pull her back to him and merge his lips with hers and say that he wanted her but the sound of her sister and Carol’s voice inside the cabin and their group outside halted him. He did not know who’s eyes could be watching. He needed to try to accept that this was over. 

 

 

Beth stood at the sink three weeks later trying to contain the contents of her stomach as Carol chatted away next to her. 

“Daryl let me hold his bow.” She said with a smile. 

Beth didn’t want to hear about what they did together while they hunted. She chose to also not know where Carol or he bunked at night or even if they bunked together. The wound was too deep. 

“Daryl said he taught you some hunting.” Carol said absently as she put some dishes away. 

Beth nodded. “He didn’t let me learn all that much.” She answered taking a deep breath trying to control her stomach. It was true, after they started sleeping together not much focus went to her training with his bow. 

Carol nodded. “I talked him into letting me learn when he told me you knew how to use his bow.” She looked over at Beth now and saw how white in the face she was. “Are you alright?” 

Beth nodded. “I’m fine.” She was so worried she was just going to throw up now. 

“You and Daryl never talk.” Maggie interjected from the bed. “How did you survive together if you didn’t talk?” 

Beth took a deep breath. She was not expecting this right now. Not expecting the third degree as she knew she was about to be sick. “I’m just going to go outside.” She said as she left in a hurry. Maggie watched her sister looking confused and Beth didn’t offer any explanation. 

She ran out to a bush and puked her guts out to the point of tears. She was crying so hard that she did not hear the footsteps come near. 

“Shouldn’t be out here alone.” Daryl said low. He had not expected to see her outside. Then hadn’t seen much of each other and shared even fewer words in the time since the reunion. 

Beth nodded. “Well...” She said with a sigh as she stood up brushing her knees off. “It’s quiet up here and I was alone for three days and I survived.” She tried to keep the bite out of her tone. She just did not like that whatever they shared was nothing to him. Absolutely nothing. But he had not been mean and she could not bring herself to hate him. 

Daryl nodded. His hand itched to tuck her stray hairs back. “You alright? You look awful.” he asked referring to her being sick as he stuck his hands in his pockets. Restraining himself from touching her. An internal battle was raging inside him. 

Beth nodded. “I’m alright.” She lied. She felt awful. 

Daryl nodded. “You seem a bit off to me.” He said. He could tell she wasn’t feeling right and he worried a bit. If she was sick she needed rest. “Like that day we came back from the other cabin.” 

Beth nodded she had her suspicions on her condition but she still was not sure. “It’s probably nothing.” She said dismissively not wanting to discuss it and moved to go back inside brushing him off. Looking awful was not really what she was going for. She wished she looked temptingly sexy or something to bring him back to her… But no… She looked awful.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys.... I dont hate carol... Just find her freakin annoying. Pet names like Pookie drive me bonkers. lol

Daryl just had to watch her walk away back into the cabin. He didn’t need to hunt that day but he was thinking of slipping out before Carol could try to join him. She did not catch him every time when he was about to leave but she caught him enough. And she didn’t ask anymore. She just followed. 

It’s not like he didn’t care for her… She was his friend, but he just needed to be alone. It felt strange to him with her suddenly wanting to hunt with him. That was Beth and his thing. Only now days it was feeling like it was Carol and his thing and he hardly ever saw Beth. 

The woman even talked him into letting her use his bow when he said Beth was able to shoot well enough with it. Carol seemed almost insistent. Beth was quicker at picking it up however. 

He was already trying to slip out into the tree line when he heard a voice behind him. “Wait up Pookie!” Carol called from the porch pulling on her boots. “Should have said you were on your way out.” 

Daryl did not turn he just kept walking. His mood was souring by the minuet and he wasn’t of a mind to wait up. 

Carol caught up a moment later. “Hey, why didn’t you stop?” she asked reaching for his arm as he pulled it back from her. 

He shrugged and started tracking. Carol was not to be deterred. 

“Hey, can I talk to you about something?” Carol asked pulling his attention from the tracks of some larger animal. He could not tell yet what it was. 

Daryl nodded and glanced at her. 

“You know that group of guys you mentioned killing to Rick and Carl?” she asked. “The ones who took Beth.” She clarified unnecessarily. 

Daryl was not misunderstanding. “What about em?” he said sharply. He hated thinking about when she had been taken. 

Carol cocked her head to the side. “Did they… You know.” She said uncomfortable. “They musta assaulted her. Right?” she asked. 

Daryl shut his eyes. He did not want to imagine Beth on the ground naked and dying in his arms. She had nearly been assaulted but penetrated was another story. He thought it was unlikely the man named Len had actually been inside her. 

“They tried.” He answered. 

Carol winced. “They must have succeeded and she told you they did not to spare your anger…or guilt.” She clicked her tongue. “Poor sweet girl.”

Daryl looked up and shook his head. “What gives you that idea?” he asked sharply. 

Carol shook her head. “She probably just didn’t have the heart to tell you everything.” She said reaching out for him but he pulled back shaking his head. 

“I don’t know why you think you know what happened.” Daryl replied harshly.

Carol laughed a little. “Sometimes I forget how blind men can be.” She stepped closer but did not reach out. “Daryl, I think Beth is pregnant.” She told him.   
Had he gone deaf? There was a buzzing sound in his ear and his head felt fuzzy. Beth pregnant? He knew it would happen someday if they kept sleepin together… But now?

He wracked his brain a moment and paced noticeably upset and Carol was silent watching him for a while before the silence was too uncomfortable for her.   
“I know you are taking this hard…We will all support her of course.” Carol interjected. “You don’t need to panic, this isn’t your fault if she is.” 

Daryl looked at her his eyes were wild. “The fuck you thinkin woman? Course this is my fault.” He paced frustrated. “You always think you know me, but you don’t know nothing.” He cursed loudly and headed off into the forest to finally think alone to himself… But now he had more troubling thoughts.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did not hate carol. I just really hate that she is still alive and beth is dead... Might come out in a little carol bashing. To those who love her understand this is a by product of my grief.

He hurried up the trail. He just needed to be alone a moment. It wasn’t what he wanted but he needed a moment to process. He walked for a long time along the familiar path. 

He found his way up to the cabin he and Beth had found right before the fateful day he ran into their group. Her family. 

Everything was the way they left it inside the tiny space. The bed was still tossed from a night together. He could see the blanket hanging messily off the loft and ladder. 

Looking around he sat down getting lost in the memory of being there with Beth and he recalled her being sick that morning they was together. Pregnant women got sick a lot didn’t they? Called it morning sickness. He ran his hand through his hair. Shit. 

Damn. He had to get her back. His heart hammered as the reality everyone knowing of their relationship scared him. Their group would be against it. He knew it and had to prepare for it. 

Then a sobering thought came to his mind and a smile spread across his face. Beth might be havin his baby and that was…somethin…amazing. His stomach felt flutters and he suddenly didn’t give a shit what their group thought. Beth might be having their baby that was the only damn thing that mattered. Inside he was overjoyed at the opportunity to say “Fuck it” and have her anyway. Hell with the consequences he just was happy to have an excuse to be with her again. The group can’t stop it if she is havin his kid. He would not let them. 

Beth was his and he realized he never really let go. If any other man had been sniffing about her he would have ran them off right quick. He had already been giving Eugene the eye to back off not that he was tryin too hard. The man seemed to be an pussy. 

He stood up excited and headed out the door and down the path, only to find Carol. 

“I followed you.” She said her shoulders slumped defeated. “You should not be alone right now.” She said her eyes solemn and concerned.   
Daryl frowned at her. “What do you mean?” 

Carol shrugged. “Finding out Beth might be pregnant from an assault an you feeling it’s all your fault.” She stepped closer only Daryl did not step back. 

He wasn’t as focused on her words so much as he was trying to figure out what, and how to tell her if Beth was pregnant it wasn’t from no damn assault. They made love. It wasn’t even just fucking ta him. How could he say that to Carol? 

Before Daryl realized Carol was right in front of him and she spoke before he could. “I’m here for you.” She whispered and leaned herself into him pressing her lips against his. 

Startled Daryl pushed her away and stepped back. “What the fuck Carol.” He said wiping his mouth disgusted. 

Carol cocked her head seemingly unaffected by his reaction. “It’s alright,” she said with a patient smile. “I am just here for you. After all this time I think it’s only natural we be there for each other.” She took another step. “I’m talkin about us, being there for each other. Like together. You need me… And I need you.” She said with a little more emotion. “You were there for me when I lost my little girl, and then we were pulled apart before our chance.” She wiped an eye. “Well now we have our chance and I am here for you like you were for me.” She rushed. “I can’t see you beat yourself up for something you couldn’t stop.” 

Daryl shook his head. “Carol, we are friends. Nothin more.” 

Carol frowned and shook her head. “I know you are withdrawn and you don’t let anyone close, but you have shown you can let me in.” she explained. 

Daryl shook his head. “Beth.” 

Carol nodded. “I know and we can watch out for her.” She suggested. “You and I. I know you care for her Pookie.” 

Daryl clenched his jaw and glared at her. “If Beth is pregnant its cause I slept with her, not because she was raped.” He said finally finding his voice. “We was sleepin together for months before I found you all. Never once used protection either.” He told her. “Had a life together… Somethin real.” He wanted to break down but he did not want to give Carol the opportunity to try to console him again. 

He took a deep breath and continued. “It was you all that just assumed there was nothin tween me an her. Nothin but some young teen and redneck in the woods.” He shouted flingin his arm out in anger. “Her an I out here,” he looked around the forest “were great together, then we found you all an that fucked Beth an me right up.” He shook his head, realization hitting him. His anger died down replaced with guilt. “Nah, that’s wrong… I fucked me an Beth up… I told her we were ‘over’ thinkin none of you people would understand her an me. Might have even hurt her.” He ran his hand over her face his hand running over his face. Oh fuck would she even want to talk to him? “I should not have cared what you people thought.” He said and kicked the ground. 

Carol felt stunned by what Daryl had revealed. Was she hearing right? 

Daryl turned and headed back down the path wanting to get to Beth as soon as possible but Carol ran up behind him. “Daryl.” She tried to halt him but he looked undeterred. “Daryl.” She said firmly. “What about us?” tears had gathered in her eyes. “Were we anything at all?”

Daryl turned and put up his fist with his middle finger sticking up. “That’s enough explanation. I got to go find Beth.” He nodded trying to soften the blow. “I gotta fix this.” 

“Daryl!” Carols voice called from behind him but he could not slow down. He was headed to have a little chat with Beth. 

Carol caught up and jumped in front of him. “You an me been takin and hunting all these weeks and getting close again.” She implored. “You saying that was nothing?”

Daryl nodded. “I never asked ya to join.” His answered harshly. “You asked. Then you assumed, and I couldn’t just tell ya to fuck off because you were my friend… But now it just…” he shook his head. 

Carol was in tears. “Just what?” 

Daryl was agitated by Carol feeling she was so important as to stop him from going to the woman he had actually been involved with. “It’s weird Carol!” he shouted. “I saw you more like an older sister or a mom like figure.” He said. “We was friends, family in a respect, but now it’s just not right.” He pushed by her. “Now I got some shit to do.” He walked off determined. “Leave me alone.” 

Carol was left standing in the middle of the trail sobbing... But he had more important things to be concerned about. He needed to talk to Beth somehow. With everyone hovering close nearby it was hard to get a moment alone to one self let alone one on one.


	28. Chapter 28

Beth was on her knees in the forest and Rosita was right behind her the wood they gathered still in her arms, Tara near at hand as well. She had just thrown up uncontrollably for about five minutes and was still only catching her breath. She wasn't keeping anything down lately and she was so tired and weak. 

Rosita was smiling and rubbing her back as she set the wood aside. “Oh sweetie…” she cooed and tucked her blond strands back. 

Beth wiped at her mouth and apologized. “Sorry.” She looked around. “I hope I wasn’t too loud.” 

Rosita rubbed at her backside and handed her the bottle of water. “Don’t apologize.” She told her. “How far along are you?” 

Beth looked at her and a blushed. “Not far…Not sure either.” she rubbed her face. "haven't taken a test."

Rosita burst into a fit of giggles. “Yay!” she cheered. “I’m not alone.” 

Beth looked at her shocked. “You?” she looked down.

Rosita smiled and covered her belly. “Yeah bout four months.” she put both hands on her stomach. Her sweaters hid her condition well. 

Beth shook her head. “I’m not that far.” She swallowed. “If I am.” 

Tara cleared her throat. “You an The red neck, right?” she asked. 

Beth looked away. “Not anymore.” 

Tara nodded. “Well I feel sorry for both of you. Baby in all this…kinda sucks don’t ya think.”

Rosita rolled her eyes. “Right be a party pooper Tara. Girl is going to be a mother why not offer some congratulations?” 

Tara chuckled. “Oh yeah, sure congrats. I’m sure this is going to work out real well for ya.” She rolled her eyes. “The both of you.”

Rosita scoffed. “You know Tara? Sometimes you can be a real drag.” 

Tara nodded. “Yeah, I know.” She noticed father Gabriel catching up. He was slower and could not keep up from the many months he spent living in the church not toning his muscles. He was easily tired. 

Rosita smiled back at Beth. “So we will be having babies together.” She smiled her voice lowering so the man of god did not hear of their children that were illegitimate. Her hand still moved soothingly on her back rubbing, Beth just shook her head and walked away. This was not something to be happy about. Having a baby and the dad not even being with the mom.

Her hand went to her stomach which was becoming noticeable to at least her. Maybe not everyone else, but she felt the change in the last three weeks. Her body was changing… She was sure enough.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! i MADE A MISTAKE!! i uploaded the wrong chapter! This is me fixing it!

Beth was shaky but Maggie was sitting on the bed crying her eyes out and dinner had to be made for everyone. It was one of her sisters many emotional episodes of late and today she was just not up to being a shoulder to cry on.

She did not quite know how to handle Maggie being the vulnerable one but the loss of Glenn was hitting her hard and something brought on tears this morning.   
Beth tried to control the contents of her stomach as she washed dishes looking out the window hoping Carol would return from hunting with Daryl so she could have a bit of help with Judith. She was fussy today and she wasn’t quiet sure why. 

Carl smiled at her but then almost as if he had just realized he could smile it turned into a sneer and a chill went down her back. He had changed, but she did not know exactly what happened. 

“Can’t you get Judith to be quiet?” Maggie moaned angry and tense. 

Beth picked Judith up from the little mat she was on and bounced her on her hip as she went to the stove and stirred the stew she was making. 

Beth didn’t answer. She just tried to pacify Judith by bouncing her and looking at what she was doing. Her arm was weak but someone had to care for Judith since her sister seemed completely beside herself with grief at the moment to be of much help. 

Maggie sighed heavily. “And now in a few months there will be another baby I heard.” Maggie sniffed whipping her face. 

Beth froze and her stomach dropped to her feet. She turned nervous. “Oh?” she said trying to seem clueless.

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Yeah. Rosita and Abraham.” She said disgusted. “They are having a rocky time I hear. And now we will be burdened with their little mouth to feed.” She said with a tone that cut Beth to the core. “She aint even talking to Abraham right now anyway.” She stood up and bristled with rage. “And she has the whole happy glow about her. As if she doesn’t even live in the same world as us. Fuckin La la land as Glenn would have said.”

Beth shook her head a tear escaping her eye and she could not quite hide it. “You wanted a baby with Glenn once.” She protested. 

Maggie nodded. “Yeah, well I was an idiot. No baby should be born to this...” She wrung her hands and looked around the room. “It would be better mother and child die than bring another person to live in this hell.” She huffed. 

Beth felt her knees go wobbly and the room was spinning. She tried to move to put Judith down safely but with everything spinning she went to the floor hard with the little one still in her arms.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is the right order. SO SORRY. TODAY HAS BEEN A MESS IN MY MIND! 
> 
> It was accidentally uploaded as chapter 29 so if you missed the previous chapter go back and see.

Daryl entered the yard to go into the cabin but Rick approached with Judith tear stained cheeks and all. . “Hey, I would not go in there.” Rick said. 

Daryl frowned. “Why?” he asked. “I need to see Beth.”

Rick shook his head. “She is inside taking it easy.” He answered. “She collapsed today. Her and Judith took quite the spill….where is Carol?” he asked looking around.

Daryl’s bow dropped off his shoulder and gestured that she was coming. “Beth okay?” his mouth was dry and his heart hammered. 

Rick nodded. “Just wore out I think.” He said. He did not wish to disparage Maggie but he thought perhaps Maggie was relying too heavily on her sister for everything. “Unfortunately Rosita and Maggie are arguing over what Beth needs.” 

Daryl pushed himself through. Rick frowned as he watched the man enter the cabin. He didn’t envy him. Those two ladies had been arguing for a while now.

Daryl entered and shut the door quietly. He was interrupting a tense conversation between Maggie and Rosita.

Maggie stood by the sink and Rosita sat next to Beth on the bed who looked upset. He put down his bow and his eyes did not leave Beth. 

Maggie did not acknowledge him. She just dug back into Rosita. “Honestly it’s you that is starting all this.” 

Rosita rolled her eyes impatiently. She an Maggie were not strangers to sharing heated words. “Think you could give your poor sister some space from your emotional leaching for just a bit?” She spat at Maggie. 

Beth’s sister recoiled and backed away. “I’m her family.” She defended. “I have more right and I am not leaching.” 

Rosita shook her head. “You been keeping her up all night complaining and crying about life for weeks…No months! Now you have a captive audience. You have been a drain to us all and we were all relived for a break from it, but now we see how you have been just doing the same to your sister.” 

Maggie’s lip trembled. “I need her.” She sighed. “We just talk.” 

Rosita glared. “You have been so wrapped up in everything you have lost that you have not seen your sister needs her rest. Maybe some time alone without you calling her back inside…” she shook her head exasperated. “Haven’t you noticed that she has not been feeling too good?” 

Maggie was silent and did not answer as Rosita continued. “The girl slaves over the meals to feed all of us when Carol is off hunting with him.” She gestured to Daryl and gave him a little glare.

Daryl was still looking at Beth. The comment about Carol hunting with him and leaving Beth with a higher work load angered him anew when it came to the woman.  
Beth was avoiding prolonged eye contact with him now. 

“You do nothing Maggie!” Rosita pointed. “You ask your sister to heat water for your showers and you never help with Judith. You always imply she take care of her when you could give her a hand. Beth is not your personal slave.” Rosita said harshly. 

Beth started to interject to stand up for her sister. To rationalize her behavior but Maggie stopped her. “No Beth…she is right.” 

Maggie turned and looked out the window absently absorbing the cold reality of Rosita’s words. 

Daryl cleared his throat. “I need to talk to Beth.” He said finally getting his chance to speak. 

Beth looked up at him surprised but obviously nervous. 

Maggie frowned and shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t care.” But she did not leave the cabin, neither did Rosita. 

“Alone.” He clarified. 

Beth sister crossed her arms. “What you need to be alone with her for?” 

Daryl ground his teeth. “Maggie, this is between me an your sister right now. Please get out.” He was angry she was already being an obstacle and she didn’t even know about them yet. Unless Beth told her?

Rosita smiled at Beth and then beamed at him. “You heard the man. Get the Fuck out Maggie and leave your sister alone.” The spunky brunet demanded. 

Beth took a deep breath once the two hostile women were outside the four walls, though they erupted in vocal argument once on the porch. 

Daryl sighed looking her over. “Heard you collapsed.” He said. “You alright?” 

Beth smiled and nodded tensely at Daryl. “I needed to talk to you too.” She admitted feeling butterflies. 

Daryl put up his hand. “Please Beth.” He moved closer, his hands in his pockets. “I want to say something first.” 

Beth frowned and let her stomach settle. She was nervous, what he last said to her in regards to them hurt. 

“I don’t want things between us to be over.” He admitted awkwardly. 

Beth sat up throwing her legs over the edge of the bed. She looked deep in thought. 

Daryl fidgeted. “Say something?” 

Beth looked up. “What about you an Carol?” she asked. “You been going off with her…” she sighed. “A lot.” She bit her lip. “I thought you wanted her.” 

Daryl looked horrified. “Carol and I were nothin.” He huffed. “Even more than nothin now.” he did not mention his conversation with Carol and how she threw herself at him. “We were friends that is all.” 

Beth shook her head feeling confused. “I thought you and her were together back at the prison.” 

Daryl shrugged. “Everyone assumed that cause she was all touchy feely with me… But I aint never reciprocated any of that shit.” 

Beth shook her head. “I don’t understand?” 

Daryl crouched down to kneel at her feet. “Beth, I was scared.” 

Beth smiled a little. “I thought you weren’t afraid of nothin.” 

Daryl shook his head. “Turns out I am afraid of a lot of things.” He was startled a little when Beth threw her arms around him but he pulled her eagerly to him and buried his nose in her hair. “Beth… I-“ his voice shook. “I’m sorry.”

Beth was all tears now as she hugged him tight. “I love you.” She sobbed. 

Daryl pulled back a little to look into her eyes. “Do you mean it?” he asked. 

Beth frowned confused why he would ask. “Yeah, course.” 

He kissed her hard and picked her up in his arms and laid her on the bed. And his eyes went to her stomach which was noticeably rounder. His hand went there. “You are pregnant aren’t you?” 

Beth stiffened half expecting him to be angry and half being clueless as to what he could feel about it. She nodded. “Think so.” She said in a small voice nervous  
Daryl placed his hand against her stomach carefully wanting to acknowledge its presence. “You need to take it easy. We will figure things out later with the group. For now I just want you in bed.” 

Beth shook her head. “The dinner needs to be served.” As she tried to get back up. “It’s been heating on the stove long enough and I am sure they are hungry.” 

Daryl picked up the oven mitts and big ladle that he dropped in the stew as he picked up the huge pot and nodded determined. “I will take care of it.” He looked at her seriously. “Rest.” He commanded. 

Maggie tried to come back inside as he went out to the porch but Daryl warned her off. 

“She is my sister.” She defended. “I need to take care of her.” 

Daryl shook his head and noticed Carol had finally returned and was at the edge of the clearing. Her eyes were red and puffy. 

Maggie noticed the woman’s return “See Carol is here now, why don’t you go run off together and fuck long and hard in the forest like we already know you do.” 

Maggie said hormonal and laced with grief. “Every day right?” 

Daryl’s cheeks burned and Carol looked horrified and hurt. 

Daryl swallowed hard trying to hold his anger in check. “Shut it Maggie.” He warned. 

Maggie shook her head. “No, your fuck buddy is here. Why you worrying about my sister? You haven’t spoken more than a handful of words to her in weeks. What they hell you got so important to talk to her about?” She challenged.

Daryl cursed and looked to Beth who sat horrified watching her sister act crazy. She nodded to him indicating that now might be the time… It was never gonna be a right time. She moved to stand. To be beside him as he told their group about them. 

Daryl swallowed hard. “Maggie, you don’t know shit. Me an Carol never fucked, not once.” He shouted. “Never touched Carol like that.” He looked to Beth and smiled. “Now your sister that is another story.” 

Maggie hauled off and slugged him as she grew to understand what he was implying.

Beth came and slapped her sister hard hoping to snap her out of her outrageous behavior. Maggie lost it and ripped at Beth’s hair and clocked her hard upside the head knocking her to the ground. But her sister did not stop. She leapt on her hitting her repeatedly. 

Daryl saw red and yanked Maggie back violently by the hair. Effectively pulling her off Beth in an instant. The rage inside him coursing through his muscles and he held her against the porch pillar by the throat. He wanted to kill her for striking Beth. But he held back. 

“Daryl no!” Beth begged trying to stand up again. “Please.” 

Daryl shook his head trying to hold back from snapping Maggie’s neck. “The baby Beth.” He said through clenched teeth. “You are pregnant and your sister assaulted you.” He said to her. 

Maggie looked horrified and ashamed when she heard and looked to her sister. “I didn’t-“ she shook her head. “I didn’t know.” Tears ran down her face. “Beth, oh god.” She hit the back of her head against the tree. “I’m sorry. I know I haven’t been myself.” She felt Daryl’s fingers loosen around her neck. “I don’t know what is wrong with me.”

Beth was now beside him and her hand on his arm forcing him to let go of her sister. When he did he pulled Beth away from Maggie’s reach and stood between them. His arms wrapped protectively around her. He noticed the entire group was watching the entire interaction. Carol was still crying at the edge of the group.   
Daryl kissed the top of Beth’s head. “It will be alright.” He whispered and looked back to the group. “We are gonna have a baby and…I am fuckin happy about it.” He looked to every single one of them daring them to challenge this that him and Beth had. 

Rick looked at his friend and nodded. “Congratulations.” He nodded. “Gonna be needing to figure out a more permanent set up here what with two babies on the way.” 

Daryl looked horrified. “Two?” 

Rosita smiled nearby and nodded rubbing her little belly.

Daryl nodded and herded Beth back inside. “Yeah one change being me an Beth get the Cabin tonight.” He threw over his shoulder. Beth shook her head. “Judith.”

Daryl nodded. “And Judith.” He nodded. “But right now, it’s just gonna be you an me.” He promised.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know!! Took forever for an update! :( So sorry, I have been dragging my feet for some divine inspiration. I planned on this paralleling the season 5 and since the season 5 is not over i am kinda draggin till i know where this goes. I know in my head what the characters are gonna be doing. Maggie's crackers we got that. Carol is in love with Daryl and going to need to come to grips with it. Rosita is preggers too! Yay! two pregnant woman. a recent widow. A and a partrige in a pear tree. (Oh and lets not forget about Carl! yeah he is a baddy in the making i can tell ya that.) Anyway i am still trying to steer this ship and i got no heading on the map. So bear with me, while i work out the kinks. I have a rough outline, but i like to use same elements. Like this is an AU of the same (cannon) walking dead timeline, just people were in different places so it changed the whole thing. well anyway i am rambling on. Usually is a sign i have burnt myself out for the night. Peace out! Oh and to those that are on the other side of the world and a day ahead of me! Happy NEW YEAR!

Shutting the door Beth turned to him in shock. “You just… you just told everyone.” 

Daryl frowned and shook his head. “Decided it’s better out in the open.” He growled pulling her close looking at the red bruising spot on her face. “Damn you fucking sister.” He cursed his fingers grazing her face tenderly. His other hand cradling her neck. 

Beth shook her head. “She is just… Heart broken.” She touched his vest. “She lost the man she loved.” Her eyes tear’d up. “I don’t know if I could be in a better state than her if I lost you.” She felt him pull her tighter against him. 

Daryl’s nose touched hers. “You aint ever losin me girl.” He promised but fear coiled itself deep inside of him. What if he did lose her? If she was just gone from his life he knew he would just cease to be functional. 

Beth pulled back as a knock sounded at the door. 

“Fuck off!” Daryl said as he tilted Beth chin up so they could finally kiss again but whomever it was knocked harder. 

Tara’s voice cleared nervously. “It’s just we don’t have any bowls…or spoons.” 

Daryl cursed and Beth giggled as she grabbed the things Tara asked for and handed them out. Tara looked grateful and hurried off not to hold them up further. She knew she had been interrupting their sorta reunion. 

The moment she got the door closed Daryl pulled her back into his arms and their lips connected. Their hands were everywhere in an instant. Three weeks had taken its toll on him. He felt like a starved man at a local Home town buffet. It was nearly impossible but he had to reign himself in. he tore himself back from her careful not to be too rough on her but he had to get distance. 

“What?” she asked. 

Daryl panted and shook his head. “Shouldn’t be doing that right now…Want to but you don’t need me pawing all over you like that right now.” 

Beth shook her head. “I’m not gonna break.” 

Daryl shrugged. “Ya might.” 

Beth smiled and sat down on the bed resigned to him not touching her again for a while. He seemed to need the distance. 

“Did you mean it?” she asked recalling something he said to the group. 

Daryl nervously looked at her. “Mean what?” 

“Being happy about the baby?” she asked. 

Daryl cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah…” he looked away. “Kinda…I don’t know.” he heaved a long sigh. 

Beth frowned as he looked at her harder his attention on her. He ventured a little closer to where she sat on the bed but not so close that he could reach out and touch her. 

Beth looked up at him. “So you are not happy.” She questioned her heart growing tight. 

Daryl shrugged. “Never used protection, can’t say I didn’t spend considerable time thinking about it the probability.” He sighed. “I just didn’t really think about everything too good. Didn’t know if I believed it was gonna happen either while we were out there. But when we found this place… I thought it would work out iffin ya did.” He blushed and grew silent. "Some day." 

“What?” Beth asked knowing he stopped talking for a reason and he needed encouragement to continue. 

Daryl shrugged. “I wanted to make this place safe enough for us to have a child one day.” He took a deep breath as he realized he was telling her his inner most thoughts. “So yeah, I am happy. But I am also scared.” He admitted. “The group is back together and it’s a different circumstance than just us… I am worried. More mouths to feed and this forest can’t support our numbers forever. Maybe if it was just the two of us it could.” He shrugged and shook his head exasperated. "When it was just you an me, it was good." 

Beth shook her head. “We can make it work here.” 

Daryl shook his head. “Not forever we cant. Maybe till the baby comes, but we can’t stay here with all of us.” 

Beth looked astonished. “But a baby out on the road?” 

Daryl nodded. “I know. Its why I am not entirely happy.” He sat down frustrated. “If we were still alone, just you and i… I would only worry about the birthin and you being alright.” He sighed. “They complicate everything.” He shook his head. 

Beth took his hand. “We just need to think positive.”

Daryl stroked her hand. “How bout just for tonight we don’t think at all.” She smiled at his comment. “Just wanna be with you.” He squeezed her hand. 

Beth blushed and looked down stroking her small stomach with her free hand. “Alright.”


	32. Chapter 32

Carl stood closer to Carol. He watched her intently. After a long time he decided to speak. “What you angry about?” 

Carol wiped at her eyes. “I’m not angry.”

Carl scoffed and his eyes glared at her. “Yeah you are. Jealous too I bet.” He said with a sly smile. 

Carol shook her head. “No I-“ she could not answer her hand went to her head as she shook it. She ran off into the forest and Carl laughed at her. “Pathetic.” 

Rick walked closer. “That wasn’t nice.” 

Carl shrugged. “She is stupid. Beth is Hot and they were alone…I frankly am not surprised.” He smiled in the direction of the house. “Her tits are bigger now too.” 

Rick nodded. “Don’t let Daryl hear you sayin any of that.” 

Carl shrugged. “Don’t really care what he hears me sayin.” He walked away from Rick as his father watched him go. 

Rick moved towards Maggie. “Hey.” He knelt down in front of her. “Hey, you need to eat something.” He pushed a bowl of food into her hands. 

Maggie broke down harder in tears. “I hurt my sister…. An she is pregnant.” Her lip trembled. “My daddy would kill me.” 

Rick nodded and shrugged. “Well then it’s a good thing he didn’t see that.” 

Maggie took the bowl, her shoulders hunched. 

“Eat that and get some sleep.” He squeezed her shoulder. 

Maggie nodded wiping her eyes and focused on the bowl. “I hope she forgives me.” 

Rick nodded. “Bet she will… but Daryl wont.” He sighed. “Not ever.” 

Maggie’s eyes met his and she nodded. “He was right to do that.” She put her hand to her throat which bore bruising from Daryl’s barely controlled rage. 

Rick nodded. “I suppose he was.” He tucked her hair back. “You need to get better now. Glenn would not want this.” 

Maggie nodded feeling Tara rubbing soothing circles on her back. 

“Glenn would want you to be taking care of your sister, and worrying about a new niece to spoil.” Rick suggested. 

Maggie nodded. “Yeah.” She snorted the snot and wiped at the slime. “He would.” 

Rick patted her knee. “Eat. Sleep. Things will look better in the morning.” He said and Father Gabriel smiled agreeing. 

Maggie looked down at the food and took her first tentative bite. The food weighed heavily on her tongue but she wasn’t feeling like she was suffocating any longer. 

Rick stood up and went to talk with Abraham. It was obvious that a new plan would need to be made and enacted as soon as possible. They needed some space, or they were all going to go crazy fighting with each other.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEEN over a MONTH! i am so sorry guys. 2015 started terrible. I thought 2014 was bad... Ugh. well here you go guys. I am so so so so so sososososososos sorry!

Daryl had slept better than he had in nearly a month with Beth back in his arms where she belonged. His chin nestled against her shoulder and neck. His hand cradling both her and their child. He sighed moving away from her carefully not to wake her and slipped his flannel shirt and vest back on. He was still wearing his pants so it took no time to get dressed. 

He looked down at her sleeping form and found himself focused on her hand. The very hand a guy should put a ring on if they knocked a girl up. He scratched his chin and imagined her finger wearing one and him wearing another matching it.

His heart started to hammer as he realized what he was thinking. Putting a ring on her finger would mean something. Marriage was not something he imagined himself entering but with Beth, he could.

He looked at her and tucked her hair back. Their child meant something…they both did. He nodded and stood up carful to not crack his knees. He headed out and pulled a cigarette from his pack.

“Can I have one?” Carl asked beside him as he closed the door behind him.

Daryl nodded and handed him one. 

Carl nodded in to the cabin. “Beth alright?”

Daryl nodded. “Just tired.” 

Carl nodded. ”Yeah, the baby an all does that.” Carl tipped his hat. The same one Rick had given to him. “See ya.” 

Rick approached with a sigh. “What ever comes out of his mouth…he says anything, don’t pay it much mind okay.” 

Daryl frowned confused. 

“He is messed up.” Rick said under his breath. 

Daryl looked after Carl’s retreating form. “He just asked for a smoke and wanted to know if beth was doin alright.”

Rick nodded. “Good. Just keep an eye on him, an try not to over react if he says somethin.” Rick asked. “Really he can say some messed up thang’s.”

Daryl shrugged. “Yeah, well people are gonna be sayin a lot of messed up things if we don’t get some space.”

Rick nodded. “Yeah, been talking with Abraham. The rig still full of gas. Thinkin we should park it and go back to that farm goods store a couple miles near town and try to bring back one of those ready built barns. We could finish them out and insulate them a bit. Give us some privacy… more bunking space.” Rick suggested. “More babies means more noise up here. We ought to prepare for it if we can.” 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, wanted to go near town anyway.” He looked out at the tents on the ground feeling a little guilty about turning near everyone outside just so he an beth could be alone.

Rick nodded. “What for?” 

Daryl sighed. “More shit we can take from that story… Lots more.” He said. “We need to get everything we can, or we wont last six months out here.” he scratched his beard. “Too many of us, almost went clean through what we had stashed for nearly a year.” 

Rick nodded. “Yeah, we could start a garden.” He suggested. “That would help.” 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, but the soil looks a little poor up here.” Daryl kicked at the dirt. 

Rick nodded. “Can try. If not we can use pots and get some pottery soil from that store and try.” 

Daryl frowned. “Gonna go back to farmin?” he asked. 

Rick sighed. “Been thinkin a lot about Herschel an what he would say if he were here. What he would do.” he looked to Carl. “Also want to get Carl into it again… focus him on something else.”

Daryl nodded. 

“I think Herschel would want us working together, an tryin to make a life. The prison was too high profile.” Rick looked around. “You an Beth had the right idea coming out here.” 

Daryl nodded. “It was Beth's idea.” he mumbled. 

Rick smiled. “She is good for you. Why didn’t you say something about you two before?” 

Daryl shrugged. “Thought ya all would get in the way.” he shrugged. “Stop us or somethin.” 

Rick nodded. “The baby change your mind?” 

Daryl looked down. “It changed my mind faster… But I would’a got there.” 

Rick smiled. “Good answer.” He chuckled. “Happy for you brother. She is a good woman.” 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah she is.” 

Rick looked back out and sighed refocusing on their fortification plans. “Need a fence around the whole place.” He motioned to the space they seemed to be using. “Needs to be sturdier than chain link.” 

Daryl nodded. “How bout we do a double fence like at the prison, but the one closest to the house also has a wooden fence as the main frame. Stronger.” Daryl suggested.   
Rick nodded. “Seems like some hefty work.” 

Daryl nodded. “But we need to do it.” He glanced back at the house. “Cant take a new born and Beth out on the road.” He looked at Rick.

Rick nodded. “No you cant.” After a long pause Rick put his hand on Daryl’s shoulder. “Let’s start today. We can begin with siphoning our gas an putting it into your van and trying to get more in town.” 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah.” He looked over his shoulder. “Just let me tell Beth real quick.” He said finishing up his smoke and heading back into the cabin. 

He knelt down beside her and touched her cheek. 

Beth lifted her head off the pillow. “Oh. Morning.” She smiled pulling him into her arms and kissing him. 

Daryl pulled back after a moment indulgence. “I gotta go Beth, gonna get things in order.”

Beth frowned. “What do you mean?” 

Daryl smiled. “Gonna get our cabin back, but we need to get things going. Sooner the better.” 

Beth frowned. “Do you need help? I can come with.” 

Daryl pushed her back. “No, you are not gonna leave these four walls if I have any say.” He laughed. “Better yet you aint getting out of this bed.”   
Beth shook her head. “I will be alright.” 

Daryl shook his head. “Just gotta go and focus on the task, not fretting about you an the baby.” 

Beth put her hand on her stomach. “Okay, just promise to come back alright?” 

Daryl nodded. “I will.” He placed a lingering kiss on her lips and headed out the door. 

Beth felt her voice crack. “I love you.” She said softly tears in her eyes. 

Daryl looked back at her with a smile. “I will be back.” 

Beth bit her lip. “Better.” 

Daryl nodded and left her feeling the weight of leaving her again. Only this time he knew she was carrying his baby.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. No i am not finished with my stories. :) Im still working on them.

Carl stomped through the brush, not caring what manner of animal or creature would be drawn to his noise. He felt reckless and uncaring in the face of any danger now days. 

A cold sneer and calculated stare were firmly imprinted on the once sweet youths face. Circumstance and experience had molded this once good child into an empty being. All that was left was rage…and undeniable anger. 

Life was messed up and there was no point in trying to be good anymore. Nothing good happened to people anymore. He looked up at the sky and cursed pulling out his knife. 

Gripping the handle he thought of what he should be doing right now if the world had not ended…

He did not know what day of the week it was, but he imagined that he would be in first or second period of school. High school. 

It would have been his freshman year. Probably be asking for his permit. Maybe even going through ads for a car and hinting about what he wanted… A fast sporty car, or a pickup. 

He smiled briefly thinking of the dances and girls he might have met and dated. But there was no one now. No one his age. 

Beth was close and he harbored hopes that maybe she would be his… they were closer to the same age. seeing her alive had renewed his hopes at some good in his future. She was just a few years older. But no… she was with Daryl now. Having his baby already. 

His fury let loose at that thought and he started stabbing hard at the tree. His knife pierced the rough bark chipping away at the trunk sending shards of wood to the ground. 

His anger so great he did not mean to sink the knife so firmly into the tree that he could not again pull it out. 

Taking a deep breath from the activity he looked at the offending blade stuck within the scarred bark as he glared. 

Crashing brush above him on an outcropping of rocks turned his attention to a half eaten corpse that came at him from just feet away, drawn to him by the noise he had been making. Gravity hurried the encounter as the figure walked right over the edge to him. 

The drop down was not great.. Just a couple feet. 

Carl fell back startled and reached for his pistol. But the hammer was getting hung up on his belt loop and he heard the gun fire off. But not into he skull of the walker. The bullet went right through the top of his thigh and into his foot. He cried out in pain. the familiar burning sensation of a gunshot wound spread through his entire leg. 

Distracted by the pain he did not react to the walker looming nearer, now moving to his prone body. 

He was too stunned to fight back again. He was powerless to fight… Just like he had been when we was violated. 

His eyes found the walker to get a good look at that which would kill him just as large hands moved into his vision and grasped the shreds of clothing the walker wore and pulled it back just as its snapping jaws were about to tear into his belly. 

Carls vision blurred and unfocused caused by the pain he was in by shooting himself. Blinking to clear his sight he was able to make out a large red figure embedding a long flat tip screwdriver into the soft skull of the dead. A second later and the carcass was kicked aside. 

“Hey now, you called damn near every walker down on us with your target practice!” Abrahams voice boomed inside Carls ear. “Idiot boy.” 

Carl glared. One moment he was grateful for the man but in the next he wanted to pull his gun free and shoot the damn jug head and get rid of him once and for all. 

Abraham pulled him roughly to his feet. “Come on boy.” he said with a sigh. “Lets get you patched up.” As he hefted the kid he noticed the knife stuck inside the tree and he shook his head realizing why the kid needed to use the gun. Shaking his head he pulled the knife out easily not knowing that the act further angered the young hot blooded kid. He did not see the powder keg the boy was turning into.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Yeah, Carl is a twerp....

Carol watched with puffy red eyes as the hunter she had loved passed by her as if she no longer existed to him. he just jumped into the van and drove off without so much as a backwards glance. 

It hurt… Just hours before her hopes and dreams came crashing down for too many times now to count. She lost her bow man once, but this loss felt more real. When she was banished and the prison fell, and they were separated she thought he was lost or dead. Sometimes she could still imagine him as hers. Just a shy boy afraid to commit to his feelings. That they would meet again in heaven or something and finally have their time together. 

Unfortunately that assessment of him was incorrect. With her greying hair and wrinkled skin, her hand smother over her fingers appraisingly… Not too wrinkled. She shook her head dropping both her hands, she just was not the right woman for him, but Beth was. She tried to shrug it off but that simple act pained her and she closed her eyes absorbing the emotion.

Inside she seethed. It was her he opened up to. It was him who carried her out of the dark the days she holed up in the prison closet. It was her he cared for! She opened her eyes and looked around at her her people but feeling more alone than ever she stomped away from the camp. 

Her mind raced as she wandered the perimeter The only reason he was with Beth was because they had made it out of the prison together and Beth must have seduced him or something. Daryl was a confused sort of man… He may not have been able to fight her off. 

The girl just was doing what women have done since the beginning of humanity, traded their body for protection. Daryl could not really have feelings for her. He just felt like he owed her his protection… ‘Well he didn’t' Carol determined with blossoming hatred. He owed her his love and protection… Not Beth. They had more history.

If she had not been banished it would have been her Daryl had escaped the prison with. It would have been her. Daryl was just confused… and Rick shouldered all the blame. 

She noted the sound of a gunshot suddenly pulling her from hateful thoughts. Everyone stopped within the camp. Tyreese was holding Judith who was squirming in his arms. He tried to hand the baby off to Rosita, but she was not reacting. 

“Abraham!” her voice rang out fearfully a moment later. She knew the shot had rung in the direction he had gone. 

Father Gabriel clutched his bible and muttered a quiet prayer. 

Maggie took Judith from Tyreese. She felt more clear now and was trying to get ahold of her grief. Judith bat at her face and she cringed thinking a baby in her arms was far from what she wanted… Reminded her too much of what she would never have…

Rick and Daryl had already driven off to go back to town with Michonne. They were not well defended if there was trouble. and the loud sound of a gunshot if it wasn't a threat, it was bound to bring one down on them. 

Tyreese looked at the group. “Arm up everybody.” He had a bat raised a thick railroad spike embedded through. 

A moment later the brush to the left moved and the group all turned startled in that direction. 

“A little help please?” Abraham struggled. 

Tyreese stepped through and tried to help a sniveling teen to his feet. He was not able to bear weight completely on his leg and he noticed the blood.   
“He bit?” he asked worried. 

Abraham shook his head. “Nah, kid just shot himself is all.” 

Maggie frowned and looked at the scene vacantly. Her eyebrows raised. “Now why would he go an do a thing like that?” 

“Kid was just being a hot headed idiot.” Abraham said dismissively as Carl glared straight ahead humiliated. “Made a mistake.” the red man tried to amend half heartedly.   
Carol stepped up knowing well how to bandage a wound. “Let me attend to him.” she suggested. “Set him down.” 

Abraham shook his head. “Need to put him inside. Might cry out and attract walkers. We need to keep him quiet. So he is going inside.” he drug Carl up the steps and barged in through the door. Beth was rumpled and still abed where Daryl had asked her to remain. 

“What happened?” Beth rushed to her feet. Concern etched across her brow. 

Carl rolled his eyes. “What do you care?” he said sullenly. 

Beth looked confused. “Course I care.” she said watching as Carls leg was propped up as he cried out in pain. “what happened?”

Abraham stood with a sigh. “Gunshot.” he stated now trying to be more delicate with seeing how bothered the kid was.

Carol looked at carls pants and avoided acknowledging Beth. “You like these pants?” she asked. 

Carl shook his head confused. “Yeah sure.” not fully understanding the point of the question. 

Carol shook her head. “Then if you want to keep them you got to strip them off.”

Carl sat confused. “Cant you just roll them up?” he asked and she responded with a shake of her head. 

“If you want to keep them on i need to cut them off.” she said taking out her knife. 

Carl shrugged. “Just cut them off. I can find a new pair.” 

Carol nodded and frowned thinking for a long moment. After a nod she leaned over and stuck the pointy end of her knife into the seam cut at the threads. she was careful not to gouge or mar the jean fabric. 

After a time passed Carl was growing impatient with the silence of his audience and the time it was taking for Carol to cut his pant leg off him. “Come on!” he said harshly. “Here.” he pulled out his knife and Carol stopped him from wielding the blade against her handy work. 

Carol’s steel cold gaze fell on him and he physically cringed. Or maybe it was her hand pushing hard into his wound forcing into complying. 

“I will mend it.” she said seriously. 

Carl huffed and crossed his arm wincing as she bumped his injury. He did not like looking like a fool. Not infant of Beth especially. He could not even look at her. His attention went to a nail in the floor that he could fixate on.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if editing is off. I am just so tired tonight.

Rick watched the Bow that morning. Seemed kinda cute watching him make a list and picking out baby and maternity things. He was even thoughtful enough to get double recalling Rosita. 

Rick sighed thinking that they would wind up taking too many trips. With all the junk Daryl was picking out there would be no room in the trailer or the van. He had to convince him to put the baby stuff on hold. 

“Hey, hold up.” Rick put out his hand. “The babies wont be here for months. Don't you think you are jumping the gun a bit?” 

Daryl hesitates a moment thinking. “You think we need to bring in the lumber and cement first?” he glanced across the parking lot to the large home improvement store across the way. 

Rick nodded. “Some of those bags might be still good.” he looked around. “Did you ever check that place out?” 

Daryl shrugged. “Nah, was focused on food not building.” 

Rick nodded. “Im sure your attention was else where.” Rick clapped him on the back. 

Daryl did not comment on the innuendo but noticed the dusty glass counter jewelry case. He side stepped over to it feeling a little embarrassed. 

Rick just hung back a moment observing him as he wiped off some dust to peer inside. The bow man was silent as he stood back up and shook his head. 

“Want to bring Beth back somethin?” rick asked mildly entertained by the actions of the normally closed off survivor he had gotten to know, but not really in the last three years. 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah, not the shit they got.” he pulled his bow back over his shoulder. “Beth wont have a shit rock on her finger.” 

Rick smiled. “Well lets head over to get the lumber.” he knew that the man was in love. It was clear in his every action on the trip so far. The only thought on his mind was Beth. 

Daryl nodded. “Suppose so.” he mumbled. “Lets get to it then.” he motioned to the full cart of the baby things he collected. “Can come back for all that shit later.” 

Rick nodded patting him on the back. “We will get you all set up, But we also need to look into those little garden sheds off the side, Could use those to shack and hole up in.” 

Daryl nodded. “We are going to need more muscle for that. Like Eugene and Abraham.” 

Rick nodded. “Don’t like leaving them weakened even for a day.” 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah.” he cleared his throat. “Maybe when you come back here i will stay back.”

Rick nodded. “Yeah, well thang is, you are pretty strong.” 

Daryl shrugged. “Yeah, but i ain’t leavin her without proper defense.” 

Rick smiled. “Keep in mind this fence will do a good job of defending what is ours.” 

Peering through his long hair he nodded. “yeah, your right.” 

Rick nodded. “Yeah, i know. Lets focus on the fence and lumber right now. we can worry about the logistics later.” Rick scratched his beard and chuckled. “You really are going to have to tell me the epic love story.” 

Daryl frowned and squinted. “Love story?” 

Rick grinned wide, “Yeah, you and Beth. Gotta be some entertainment there.” Rick teased. 

Daryl spit at the ground and blushed. “Sure yeah, fucking romance novel…” He smirked thinking back to when he accused Zach and Beth of being a romance novel and his mood darkened. “What you want me to write it down for ya or somethin?” he said harshly. 

Rick laughed. “Don’t need ya too. Its written there.” his hand gestured to his face. “You love her.” 

Daryl looked away. “Whatever, lets get this shit done an get back.” he said walking faster and away from Rick and his uncomfortable conversation. 

They worked quickly just the two of them loading up the van and trailer with the supplies they needed from both stores and set up other vehicles to assist in hauling the rest of their cargo back another day when they had more hands. 

After a handful of hours the two of them were back in the van before the sun was setting, Daryl was in the passenger seat chewing on his nail trying not to worry about Beth, but it was no use. He was obsessed. 

How was she? Rested? He would not demand the cabin to himself and her tonight he decided, But he could take the Van. he looked into the back that was full of supplies. Once it was emptied out he and Beth could take it over for a while, till more places were set up permanently. He had felt guilty kicking everyone out the night before, but he knew it was necessary.

He would just see how she was when he got back. Maybe she needed her sleep in the bed she was most used to. Daryl felt a sinking in his stomach. He did not know if he could go back to sleeping alone again after last night. Having her back in his arms was the most right he had ever felt, and the weeks from her were agony. 

Daryl mind wandered to Ricks accusation. “You love her.” Why did the comment piss him off so much? He certainly thought it was love. Nothin had tore him up so much inside before.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a very long while. The writing has not been going well because of constant distractions and lack of sleep. No this story is not finished.

Beth had been hovering watching as Carol inspected Carls foot. The bullet was lodged in good and she almost wanted to step in because Carol was being overly rough and impatient but she knew somehow that Carl did not want her to even touch him. That he wanted the pain. She also did not want to step on Carols toes. Instinctively knew the woman had feelings for Daryl. 

Her stomach churning and was a welcome excuse she needed to step out for some air after the room started spinning. She just needed air and with Carol and Carl in the cabin she was just not able to breathe. 

Rosita sat on the stoop and Beth went to join her. 

“Hey,” Rosita smiled. “How is the patient?” 

Beth shrugged. “Probably not too good, the bullet looks lodged into his foot, and Carol is being rough. He will be lucky to walk.” She noticed Tyreese had baby Judith and her sister was sitting alone by a tree. They shared glances but would not make prolonged eye contact. 

Maggie did not seem ready to talk yet. Beth could tell she was not mad… Just processing. 

“Pretty crazy your boyfriend.” Rosita bumped Beth's shoulder. 

Beth smiled and blushed. “He is not my boyfriend.” she mumbled under her breath. 

Rosita scoffed. “Really, I thought that was what he was.” 

Beth shrugged. “Don’t really need to label us… Parents is enough.” 

Rosita studied Beth who was looking down at her hands. “Really? What is he like… afraid of commitment?” 

Beth shrugged. 

“Bein afraid of commitment is a luxury.” she said with a cold tone. “If he abandons you in this world you could die.” 

Beth shrugged. “Daryl would never do that… Just don't think he likes label’s. Make’s him uncomfortable.”

Rosita nodded. “Good.” her smile wide. “Abraham wont leave me or his kid.” she smoothed her hand over her stomach. “He it dependable, nothin to do with love… Duty is enough.” 

Beth nodded agreeing. “Daryl too.” 

Rosita frowned. “But not emotionally?” 

Beth shrugged. “Its been a little up and down there. More up than down though.” she amended. “But I am not sure what we are anymore.” 

Rosita smiled. Her usually optimistic attitude noticeably dimmer. “Its more than you can expect these days.” She forced a smile on her face. “I just wish i could have once had a guy mad for me.” she fiddled with her sleeve. “Back then, when there were more women to chose from.” 

Beth nodded. She often felt the same way… Except Zach had been crazy for her, she she did not really care. She only cared about how Daryl felt about her. And still she did not know. “A boy being mad for you is over rated… Unless you are also crazy for him too.” Beth told her. 

Rosita smiled and chuckled. “Suppose you are right.” The woman nodded to and glanced to Maggie who she perceived glared in their direction. 

“You and your sister talk yet?” She asked. 

Beth shrugged. “Nah, don’t really have anything to say to her.” 

Rosita chewed her lip. “She is your sister… Not many of us have sisters alive anymore.” 

Beth squinted and looked down nodded. Rosita was right, Maggie was all the family she had left… Besides the family that she had made with Daryl. She would need to patch things up with her sister at some point. She stood and cleared her throat. “I know.” Instead she turned on her heel and went the opposite direction. She needed to pee, and wanted privacy.


	38. Chapter 38

Daryl bumped around impatiently down the road glancing back realizing the drive way was looking too used and could draw attention of passers that may be passing through. One major thing him and beth loved about their cabin retreat was how easily one could pass over the driveway. But not anymore. The tall grass was now crushed down. 

Just another thing to be concerned about.

It was sundown when he stepped out infant of the cabin and Carol looked at him purposefully. Her eyes full of pain and anger. He looked away and spit glancing back with his own steady glare. 

Abraham sat on the steps. “Had a little trouble while you were gone.” 

Daryl stopped in his tracks. Fear went through him. “Beth?” 

Abraham nodded. “Shes fine.” she looked around. “Spose she is around somewhere, she left Carl to be alone with his pain.” 

Rick stepped closer. “What happened?”

Abraham shrugged. “Dont knwo what the kids was about doing out there, but he got attacked by a walker. Got there but he had already damn near shot his own foot off.” 

Rick shook his head and spat out a curse. “Damn kid.” 

Abraham turned to look over his shoulder casually. “Trouble is Rick….he aint a kid.” he shook his head. “Does not have that excuse anymore. Now he is just a plain liability.” 

Rick sighed heavily and looked out to the group that were outside the cabin waiting to hear orders. “Get the van unloaded and lets keep working on that fence.” he said ducking inside the cabin for a long overdue talk with his son. 

 

Daryl looked around. he noticed Sasha and chose to speak to her. “Where is Beth?” 

Sasha shrugged. “She just ducked out of the cabin about a half hour ago and i haven't seen her since.” she said casually then realized a half an hour ago was a long time for Beth to have ventured away. 

Daryl was already off searching the trampled ground in an instant. If it wasn't for the large number of people around walking in the dirt day after day, finding Beth's trail would be easier. 

But find it he did, on the edge of the forest. He followed it alone his heart hammering. His stomach like a lump in his throat. 

Not far from the cabin, but just out of earshot he found her sitting on a log. “I thought i asked you to stay inside…. In bed.” 

Beth shrugged. “Cant expect me to sleep my entire pregnancy.” 

He walked closer to her and realized she had been crying. “What is it?” he asked. 

Beth shrugged. “I don’t know.” she wiped at her eyes. “This was just so much more simple when it was just the two of us.” 

Daryl felt his guts all drop. “If you don't want to be with me…” his voice trailed off. 

Beth looked at him surprised. “What?” she shook her head. “No daryl, that is not it… I just hate that they are here…then i hate myself for thinking that.” she fidgeted nervously feeling vulnerable. “I know them being here may mean a safe future for Judith… I just feel so guilty wishing they were all gone. wanting it to be just you an me again.” 

Daryl sighed heavily and his shoulders dropped “I want that too. I felt safer with them not here. No more mouths to feed… More people to manage and agree.” he sighed. “But they are family.” he reasoned. 

Beth shrugged and fiddled with a twig. “Yeah… They are.” 

His head bowed in a nod. “They offer comfort and security in other ways.” he looked around. “Safety in numbers sorta thing.” 

Beth nodded. “Yeah. Just hope we can manage all of us up here.” 

He shook his head. “We cant all crammed into that one cabin, but Rick an I may have a plan.” 

Beth listened hopeful. “Oh?” 

Daryl shook his head. “I will let Rick tell ya. He is good at that sorta thing.” He pulled her up to her feet. “Come here.”

She threw herself into his arms. “Oh Daryl… I hope this all works out.” 

He wrapped her up in his arms tight and leaned in close to her ear. “We will make it work, and if it does not we can leave.” he said. 

Beth shook her head. “They are family… Family are there for each other. We cant go.” 

Daryl nodded understanding. He had a real family now, and not just an adopted one. His arms held her tight. He wanted her loyalty with him even over the others… Was that unreasonable? It was not necessary now however because he wanted to stay and make it work, but what would happen if the right decision would be to leave?


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not going to lie. been having a rough time emotionally since January. Its been hard for me to write. Drama and emotional turmoil and upheaval have derailed me. But thankfully i am still plugging away. 
> 
> I hope you all like this next chapter. Moving it along into its next phase.

Past sun down Daryl sat with Beth on the stoop of the cabin. Most of the group was leaving them alone now since the previous nights confrontation. 

He struggled wishing to put his arms around her, but was still very shy about show of affection. He chewed on his nail instead waiting for the last of the others to join up for a little group meeting. 

Carol was missing as she was tending to Carl, who was taking it easy inside with some pain killers. Daryl thought she was avoiding him. Just as well, she had gotten enough of the wrong idea. He wasn't about to confuse her with trying to smooth things over right now, spitting the shredded nail out of his teeth.

He glanced over to Maggie who sat studying him intently from across the gap where three lanterns stood upright on the ground illuminating the area but not too brightly.   
She looked calm. More composed than she had the night before. He felt sorry for her losing Glenn and all but that did not mean she could hurt the people around her, he thought to himself. His mood darkened a few shades further when he suddenly had the thought that he could lose Beth. He eyes darted to her. A panicked glow burning at the back of his eyes. 

What if he did lose the one person who mattered most? 

Beth looked at him and notice the concern and fear in his eyes. She frowned and slipped her hand into his lacing their fingers together. “Hey, you okay?” 

Daryl nodded and shook his head. “Mh fine.” he answered dismissively. 

Beth looked away feeling chided but squeezed his hand gently to reaffirm that she was there for him. She watched as Rick exited the cabin rather agitated. the talk with Carl perhaps had not gone as intended. Daryl stood up letting go of Beth's hand and leaned in close to Rick. 

“How he doing?” he asked. 

Rick chewed his cheek and looked out and away. “Foots bad. Cant know till it heals.” 

Rick aknowleged everyone in the group making eye contact with each. “We all got a couple problems guys.” 

Daryl took his place again at Beth's side and waited to hear what Rick had to say. 

“We got to focus on this fence, and finish it in a day or two. Daryl and I managed to get more supplies but frankly we need a lot more if we are going to make this permanent.” he looked around to the forest. “We are tucked away up here, but walkers and people are all still out there. Walkers by the millions, and people by the dozens, Both we have found are equally dangerous. They can find us. And they will find us.” 

Father Gabriel started praying out loud and Abraham cleared his voice to get him to stop. 

RIck looked to the ground finding his words. “We know what people out there are like. We are better off building walls and shutting people out.” 

Carol crossed her arms. “It didn't work before.” 

Rick nodded grudgingly agreeing with her assessment. “Yeah, well back at the prison it was too big. Noticeable.” he chewed the inside of his mouth. "It was too formidable." 

Carol nodded. “Well what happens when this place gets big too?” 

Rick shook his head. “Nah, not going to be an issue for now. Currently we don't have enough room for us as it is. No room of others.” He took a heavy sigh, “Which brings me to our next problem. That cabin is not meant for so many people.” 

Daryl nodded. 

“And in light of more current news Daryl and Beth may want their space back for their own reasons.” a few chuckles rang out around the group. “Daryl and I have an idea about getting some houses up here.” 

Abraham perked up. “Houses? This some kind of land of Oz, Over the rainbow shit with houses landing on walkers idea?” 

Rick shook his head. “No nothin like that. Daryl and I were in town today and we found some garden sheds that we can insulate real good and tight. May bring four or five up and line them in a row or something.” 

Abraham nodded. “Sounds better than what we got.” he shook his head. “But how you think we got the man power or horse power for that?"

Rick nodded. “We will run out of gas before we are done, I am sure. We better make every trip into town worth it. That is why I need us working on the fence. The fence will ensure fewer being left her to guard the weak. We are going to need as many hands as possible to accomplish all this.”

Daryl cursed and growled under his breath as the rest of the group sat absorbing the plan. “I ain't leaving again.” he whispered near her ear. 

Beth looked up at him surprised. “Rick will need you.” she said seriously. “You might need to go sometimes.” 

Daryl shook his head. “Not again.”

Beth bit her lop and wrapped her arms around his wide bicep and rested her chin on his bare skin. “There is gonna be a fence soon. And we each have our jobs.” she squeezed him tighter. “You have your job…takin care of us and helping Rick get this place ready.” 

Daryl sighed and stared into her dark blue eyes. “You think we can stick it out here?” he asked sincerely.

Beth smiled tensely. “They are family…We got to stick it out together.” she smiled. “Best get it all sorted now and when the baby comes we will be ready.” 

Daryl felt his hand moved to her cheek. “Baby is due in winter.” 

She nodded. “Gonna need enough food and supplies to get us through.” 

Daryl looked at the group who had all broke off into their own conversations. “That Walmart and surrounding stores have enough for us to ration off for a few years maybe... if we don't take anymore in and we are not driven off first.” his voice dropped off into a mutter. "Still probably an overestimation." he damn well hoped they did not take in any survivors. 

Beth nodded. “We all need to do what we can to get this all started and finished before the weather turns bad.” 

Daryl gave in and kissed the crown of her head. “Come. Lets find a place to sleep.” 

Beth smiled and followed his lead to their old van. “Got to make it comfy like again. But it will work for us till we get our place back.” 

Beth gripped the edge of his vest and pulled him closer. Daryl looked down at her upturned face and smiled. “Come on now.” he said shyly pulling back. 

Beth smiled and looked down. “Its them, hu?” she asked. “You don't want them to see us.” 

Daryl looked away and shrugged. “Sure.” he bit back some attitude. “Don’t need them lookin. Judging us.” 

Beth shook her head. “I don't care.” 

Daryl grunted and gently guided her inside the van. “Should. I am an old red neck.” he said under his breath catching Carols eye as she came out to the front porch.  
Beth bit her lip and went back to the opening but Daryl blocked her. 

“Daryl, I wont hear it anymore.” she promised. “I won't stay here with you listening to how you think we should not be.” tears entered her eyes as she felt herself become emotional. “We either are, or we ain’t.” her voice hard. “I want to be able to touch you whenever I want… Without you pulling away from me.”

Daryl stood thinking about her words and his eyes focused on the skin of her collar bone. It had been long since he touched her there. His lips tingled as he imagined them touching her there. 

“Maybe one day… Right now its just best to not flaunt us.” he glanced over his shoulder to Carol.” Beth followed his sight line and her stomach dropped. She still felt the jealousy and pain burning inside left over from when she thought Daryl and Carol were more than friends but shook the emotion away as Daryl crawled in and pulled that back doors shut. 

Beth had now focused on rolling out the mattress back down and covering it with the cleanest of their dirty sheets. She was long overdue on the laundry and but with everyone about some chores got put off or forgotten all together. Daryl stopped her. 

“Stop your fussing Beth.” he whispered as his arms wrapped around her intimately. Her backside flushed up hard against his front. “I just..” He buried his face in her hair. “I just want to hold you like this.” His hand found its way to her swelling stomach. 

Beth tried to turn but Daryl held firm. “No… Just let me feel you.” He breathed heavily on the nape of her neck. “Im not good at any of this.” his voice ragged with emotion. “But when its just you an me… I’m fine.” we wanted to say better than fine. But it just wasn't him.


	40. Chapter 40

Carol picked out a cigarette from her back pocket. She wasn't normally a smoker but since she found out about Daryl and Beth she had felt the need to suck down the deadly smoke. Feel it burn her. Make the pain real that she felt inside. 

Taking care of Carl had wound up being a welcome distraction, but it was short lived. The kid had an attitude that she almost welcomed her care of him to be over, but in not caring for him she would need to face all the others. 

Her shame and humiliation had blossomed into rage and anger. But with no outlet. 

Everyone thought her and Daryl were something, she was not deluded the entire time. Everyone thought they were together. Maggie had made that clear in her outburst a few weeks before. 

Her mind screamed but she was as silent as stone. She was not crazy to think that he wanted her… she just thought he was too awkward to do anything about it. 

But what he said made her feel worthless, crazy and old. Being told you were more like a mother figure was like Ed beating the life out of her shouting that she was just some “Old Cunt” 

She hated Ed, and now she realized she hated Daryl. Once she had loved him more than life itself, but now she just wanted to see him dead… Just like Ed. 

She blew the smoke away as Rick approached. “Din’t know you smoked.” he said casually. 

Carol sighed and nodded. “Yeah, well if a walker won't kill me, these sure will do the trick.” she eyed the white rolled paper in her hand. 

Rick nodded. “Unfiltered. Yeah, thats cancer in a hurry.” he let out a little laugh and an uncomfortable silence descended before Rick cleared his throat and looped his thumbs in his belt. “Look, wanted to thank you for watching over my boy these weeks. I been seeing him hobble around and its thanks to you.” 

Carol looked away and shrugged. “Well its not like I had anything better to do.” she said shaking her head. 

Rick nodded, “Yeah I know. Thats what i came to talk about.” he said looking out at the compound that they had erected. “I want you to manage the watch.” 

Carol shook her head. “Thought you would get Michonne or Abraham for that.” 

Rick shook his head. “They are good at watch, but not managing it.” He smiled. “I want you on watch and coordinating it.” 

Carol shook her head. “Sure you don't want me managing the washing and cooking?” 

Rick shook his head, “No…” he did not elaborate on the fact that her managing the cooking and washing would put her next to Beth day in and day out. He was sure that was not good for either of them. For where ever Beth was Daryl was often close by. 

In the ensuing weeks Daryl had kept so close to Beth that he never once left. Though knowing Daryl was behind with his daughter Judith gave him some measure of peace, He had still wish Daryl had come. Now with the fence up Daryl was venturing out and hunting again, leaving Beth to sleep in. Maybe he could be persuaded to go on a run into town. 

With the erection of the fences there was a measure of security again that they had not felt since the prison. The tension was lifting and you could hear laughter ring in the group, and the sharing of stories from better days. 

“Well, I was thinking of getting another group together, bring back another shed.” he related to her. 

Carol nodded. “Another one?” she asked. 

Rick nodded. “Yeah, need dry place to store more food.” he shrugged. “Maybe over flow sleeping.”

Smushing her cigarette into the dirt she shrugged. “Just tell me where to be and I will be there.” 

Rick nodded. “Thanks. I will you leave the to figure the rotation for the fence.”

Carol pursed her lips and nodded again. “Alright.” 

She was a hair’s breath from leaving. She wanted to but she was afraid to be alone.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really really long chapter.

Daryl hurried back through the thick brush with a few rabbits on his belt. His heart hammered as he had heard a scream in the direction of the Cabin. He had been so distracted when he had heard it that he was unable to determine if it was make or female… Beth or not Beth. His mind raced as his feet hurried him home. 

Once through the three gates he stumbled to the main cabin where everyone gathered. Daryl pushed his way through when he realized Beth was inside. 

Inside the small cabin he found Tara, Abraham, Rosita on the bed and beth standing beside her. Blood smeared around her. 

Daryl looked to her and went white as a sheet. Beth noticing he was there rushed to his side. “Daryl, you need to go.” She whispered. 

Daryl looked stricken. “You alright?” he touched her face searching for the source of the blood, but beth eyes darted back to Rosita who sat crying and moaning in pain.

“She is losing the baby.” Beth whispered. “Please go.” 

Daryl nodded and glanced warily to Abraham who looked shattered.

 

Outside no one could linger listening to Rosita’s and Abrahams cries and they all tried to go about their business, except Daryl. Beth remained at her friends side, their pregnancies mutually brought them together. Sharing hopes and dreams about their expected little ones. 

Abraham held her hand as the hours wore on she moaned. “She feels hot.” he said whispering so as not to disturb her. 

Beth leaned forward and touched her cheek and neck. She was burning up. 

Beth pulled the covers back to check on the bleeding and noted her stomach moving. 

She backed up as she felt her own knees grow weak. “Shit.” she whispered. 

Tara noticed her and stood. “What is it?” 

Beth nodded. “The baby.”

Tara noticed and her eyes went wide as she covered her mouth in horror. The baby had turned and was now a walker. 

Beth looked at Tara seriously and spoke quietly. “She is infected now because of the shared blood between her and the baby… that is why she is burning up.” 

Tara shook. “So we cant just cut the baby out of her and save her?” 

Beth shook her head. She did not want to say the words that she could do nothing to help her friend. That she was already infected with the same blood of her child’s. The very blood that would kill her. 

“I need to go out and tell them.” Beth said stepping away wiping her eyes and bracing herself on the table a moment as she felt her legs sag. She needed to warn the group. Rosita turning was the least of their problems, Abraham was likely going to loose it. 

Abraham looked at Beth concerned and a little suspicious but refocused back on Rosita. “You will be alright. Ya hear?” He stroked her hair back and shuddered against his own tender emotion. 

She looked pale and she shook a little but she was still alive. 

Beth pushed the heavy door open and took a deep breath. Once outside the setting sun was near blinding. Daryl was at her side in an instant and she noticed the group moved in closer. 

Beth took deep breaths trying not to cry or have any emotion. She wanted to keep herself together right now. 

Rick moved in closer. “The baby?” he asked. 

Beth shook her head conveying its demise. “Now Rosita is sick. Its goin fast, she is burning up pretty bad now.”

Michonne looked around tears in her eyes but unshed. “So she’s-?” 

Beth nodded as Daryl came closer to her reaching to hold her upright as she sagged where she stood. 

“You need your rest.” he said his throat tense as his hand cradled her belly and side protectively. 

Beth shook her head. “I am her friend.” she put her hand to his cheek. “I cant leave her till she is gone.” Beth felt the tears streaming down her face as he swiped them from her cheeks with the pad of his thumb. 

Daryl shook his head. “Her and Abraham need some time.” 

Beth shook her head. “No if I leave Abraham will not be calm. Right now he thinks she will live and he is remaining stable… But if he knows she is dying it will distress Rosita and she does not deserve to die in that kind of environment.” Beth took a breath. “Better she die first and be spared seeing him lose it.” 

Daryl massage her shoulders and kissed the crown of her head. He knew she was in pain for her friend and baby. Hell Daryl was even sad, she had always stood up for them. He did not even realize he was comforting her physically in front of the group. 

Rick sighed. “She is right, Abraham ain’t all there in the head all the time.” 

Father Gabriel stood awkwardly and cleared his throat. “Well… I did not know Rosita all that well, but I know she was brought up Catholic… She would want last rights and confession.”

Rick nodded. “Yeah…” he looked to Daryl. “We need to pull Abraham aside if you are going to do that.” 

Beth almost sagged with relief. “I need to go back inside.”

Daryl nodded. “I am going in with you.” he said seriously. Beth went to protest but she saw the hard line of his lips and she knew he was serious. 

Rick stepped inside. the smell of blood was negatively intoxicating. He wanted to tell them to open a window but he knew the smell of blood would draw walkers on them. They were like sharks sometimes. 

He put his hand on Abrahams shoulder and squeezed. “We need to talk.” 

Abraham shook his head. “No, not leaving her till she is on the mend.” 

Rick nodded. “She isn't going anywhere, i just need to talk to you a moment.” he said comforting. 

Abraham looked up confused and stood. “Just a moment.” He leaned down. “I am coming back babe. You just hang on a moment.” he kissed her hot wet forehead and left the room swiftly, hoping to return shortly. 

Beth bit her lip as Daryl waved the pious man inside the cabin. Father Gabriel’s hand was raised against his nose to ward off the smell of death. 

Beth leaned down and pulled up the chair to the poor woman. “Rosita, we have some morphine, do you want any?” 

Rosita shook her head. “No the baby…” she said deliriously. 

Beth shook her head. “No honey…no. The baby is gone.” 

Rosita shook her head. “No!” she cried. “I feel it.” 

Beth shook her head. “Touch your belly.” she asked her. “Feel how he moves.” 

Rosita focused a moment and nodded. “He is gone.” she whispered understanding. “Beth, oh Beth!” she sobbed. “Im dying. Hu?” she asked. 

Beth sobbed and nodded. 

"So its him i feel brusing and bashing my insides around." She tried to chuckle but winced and coughed as she looked as if she had been gut punched. 

“I brought father Gabriel to see if you wanted last rights and confession.”

Rosita shrugged. “Sure, its what my mother and grandmother would have wanted.” she said moaning. “I think I will take you up on the morphine.” 

Beth nodded and stood allowing Father Gabriel to take her seat as she filled a syringe with the potent medication. 

“Give us a moment.” Father Gabriel asked. 

Daryl shook his head. “Not going to leave her with you.” he nodded. “I heard you don't put them down.” 

Father Gabriel frowned and turned back to Rosita as he felt his neck turn red.

“Look lets just make this quick.” Rosita said impatiently. “I am guilty of most of the seven deadly sins at one point or another. Going through them all is going to take me a good couple of hours to work through, and I suspect I don't have that kind of time, so if you could please just absolve me and get on with it?” she finished arching her back up in pain and her stomach jerking wildly. She let out a groan and then a loud cry. 

Father Gabriel felt his lips harden and he nodded. “Are you sure, its your everlasting soul.” 

Rosita nodded and leaned back as Beth held out the needle to stick into her arm. Rosita eyes rolled back a moment after as she squeezed the liquid into her veins slowly. Beth did not want to take her senses away so she stopped just enough to take care of her pain. Rosita laid back a moment quiet, but her stomach still moved like a cat in a pillow case. Her muscles and stomach made gurgling and sloshing sounds that made Beth clutch her belly and want to hurl. Daryl put his hand on Beth’s back steadying her nerves. 

A moment later Rositia opened her eyes. “Beth, bring Abraham in.” she said forgetting the priest. 

Father Gabriel stuttered. ‘I thought you wanted last rights.” 

Beth sighed and nodded. “Well right now she wants this.” 

Rosita tried to sit up. “Its alright Father Gabriel, we already live in hell. Its not like I am actually afraid of going there for real.”

Gabriel nodded though he did not agree and exited the way he came. 

Abraham pushed his way back in and his face looked angry and livid. “What the fuck you dong bringing the priest in here?” he shook his head. “Don’t need one.” he looked to all in the room. “She ain’t dying.” 

Rosita shook her head. “Abe, get over here and hold my hand.” she panted. 

Abraham nodded and ran to her. 

“Look Baby…” she started weakly. “Our little one is gone and turned.” 

Abraham shook his head. “No, I can still feel him move.” he said laying his hand on her belly. 

She shook her head. “But feel it… Its a walker now.” she said seriously, “And its already killing me.” 

Abraham shook his head. “No!” 

She nodded. “Honey, Its been an adventure with you, but now mine is done.” 

Abraham shook as the rage built inside him. “No, Damn it no. I have lost too damn much.” 

Rosita nodded. “We all have.” her hand cupped his cheek and she smiled. “But we have also had so much.” her smile was wide and bright. “I never thought I would be a mom.” her eyes shone with tears. “I never got to hold him, but I was still a mom.” 

Abraham cried and buried his head in her shoulder. “This morning you were just fine, you cant be dying.” 

Rosita nodded. “Even in the old world it could have been a car accident or something.” she sighed. “Sometimes it happens fast.”

Abraham shook his head. “Are you sure you just did not lose the baby?” he clutched at her hand. 

She nodded. “I am burning up,” her calm was fading as she cried softly. her limbs shaking from the shock. “The medicine helps, but I just want to go to sleep and never wake up.” she said patting his hand trying to convince him to let her go peacefully. “I want to go quietly.” 

Abraham shook his head. “No!” 

Rosita squeezed his hand. “Now Abraham you listen here, I don't got much say in nothing anymore, but you will allow me say in this.” 

Abraham shook as beth came closer as Rosita gestured her. “Beth, give me enough to put me out alight?” 

Beth nodded as Abraham grabbed her arm violently throwing her back. “You get away from her.” 

Daryl body slammed the man against the wall and head butted him as Beth scrambled back to her feet, the needle having nearly pricked her with infected blood. She looked to be sure the needle had not broken. Her hand shaking she got to Rosita and squeezed her hand. 

“Do it Beth.” she encouraged. “Please.” 

Beth nodded and mouthed. “Im so sorry.” 

Rosita nodded and looked back to Abe who was still struggling and fighting with Daryl. “I love you Abe.” she whispered as he punched Daryl square in the face. 

Beth winced and looked back to the arm Rosita left exposed and wasting no time as she shoved it in her arm not bothering to look for a vein and squeezed the liquid into her pale flesh. Rosita smiled as she placed her hand over her belly protectively. 

“I am going to be with him.” she whispered as Beth held her other hand while she slipped away from them into the night with the setting sun. Daryl and Abraham still fighting each other on the other side of the room. Beth watched as Rosita’s body relaxed, but her stomach still moved about. 

Abraham had finally noticed and he moved back to Rosita who was already gone. He took her hand which was already limp with death. 

Daryl’s nose bleeding and his eyebrow split grabbed her arm pulling her from the bed. 

He looked her over as she did him. “You need to get out of here.” he whispered. 

Beth nodded and went to the door. Carol stood near at hand but did not move to help her out. Her knees felt weak and she wanted to sag to the floor, but she did not allow herself. Rick came to her aid and glanced at Carol questioning her as to why she did not help her. 

Maggie came closer. “Beth, let me help you.” 

Beth sobbed and covered her eyes. She heard Daryl fighting again with Abraham but her ears just cut off after that. It was like the ocean roar sounded in her ears. She could not believe what had just happened in their cabin. Their little oasis from horror and death. 

 

 

Daryl winced as he touched his split eye brow. He sighed as he leaned on the railing. He had prevented Abraham from harming himself or anyone. He wore the man down till he collapsed at his woman bedside. Daryl knew what needed to be done, and now he was sure that Abraham did not have the energy or the will to stop him from putting her down for good. 

What happened in there troubled him more than he ever imagined it could. As he plunged in the knife he saw Beth, under him wet and slick with sweat and blood, and the smell of death in the air.

While he was struggling with Abraham he grieved for him. If it was Beth on the bed he knew he would have lost his sanity too. Might have killed everyone of them all the while denying the situation. 

Carol edged nearer to him. “I can take a look at that for you.” she said with a slight smile referring to the bleeding eye lid. 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah… I will take care of it.” 

Carol shrugged. “It’s a nasty split, a stitch or two will help it along in healing.”

Daryl shrugged. “I will get someone else to but the stitch in later.” he turned his head distracted, not expecting Abraham to be following them out of the cabin so soon after Daryl had put her down. 

In the fire light the man looked mournfully out and then up at the stars as the started brightening the night sky. Once he was in the clearing he spoke. 

“She was all I was hanging on to since DC…and DC was all I was hanging onto since I had lost my wife and kids.” He looked around at their small group. “Now all I am hanging onto is this pistol.” his hand whipped out a gun and pointed it at his temple. “shooting a clear hole in my head.” 

Daryl stepped down and yanked the gun out of Abrahams hand before he pulled the trigger. “You will bring walkers down on all of us.” he said seriously.

Beth pulled out of Maggie’s arms to plea for his life. “You will get through this Abraham, you have us.” she put her hands together imploring. “I have wanted out. I have wanted to die, but now all i want to do is live.” 

Abraham shook his head and chuckled. “When you lose your kids, your wife, and the new love in your life…there is just nothin left.” he shrugged. “Besides I don't get along too well with any one o’ ya, Rostia was the only one I really got on with.” he shook his head. “I am the pebble in your collective shoe, so to speak.” he said calmly. Soberly even.

Rick stepped forward. “So you just want to go?” he asked. 

Abraham sobbed and nodded. “I am asking you to put me down like you would a sorry old dog that bit the hand that fed him.” 

Daryl clenched his fist and looked at Beth seriously. If he lost her, he would kill himself, and he would consider death a mercy. 

“I’ll do it.” Daryl said nodding. Abraham met his eyes and the tears gathered all the harder. “My bow is quiet.” he explained. 

Abraham stood shakily. “I’m sorry for busting up your face.” he said seriously. 

Daryl nodded. “I could have been you.”

Abraham nodded glancing at Beth, “Think you can protect them… Almost think these fences can keep death out.” he shook his head. “It always finds a way in.” 

Daryl shivered at that statement. It had been the fact that he always tried to avoid since the dead started walking. They always strived to find a place protected, but it was never long before death found them again. 

“You sure about this?” Daryl said trying to give Abraham a way out. “I would rather not kill ya.” He said honestly. 

Beth looked at him and nodded encouragement. 

Abraham sighed and nodded. “Yeah sure as I will ever be.” he smiled. “Im glad its you.” he said leveling his gaze at Daryl. “You’re one tough son of a bitch.” he laughed.

Daryl nodded taking aim with his Bow. “Like wise.” 

Abraham looked round at the group. “And ya’all are good people.” he smiled and nodded at Rick. 

They all smiled back at him and he looked back to Daryl with a nod. “Let her fly bow man.” he said signaling that he was ready. 

Daryl needed no other cue and his finger pulled the trigger. 

Abrahams knees bent under him and he fell with a thud as Daryl lowered his bow down to his hip shaking. 

Beth came to him then. “Daryl.” he looked down at her as he swiped the hair from her face and hugged her close. 

He whispered into her ear. “Don’t ever leave me like that.” 

She looked up at him and smiled. “Not planning on it.” she shook her head. “Sometimes bad things just happen.” 

Daryl shook his head and pulled her from the group. His hands touched her growing belly that now stuck out for them all to see. “Is it alright?” he asked concerned. 

Beth nodded. “Yeah.” tears running down her face. “I cant get it out of my head… The baby moving around inside her like that.” 

Daryl nodded. “Then you best not watch when we bring her out… The baby is still inside her moving.” 

Beth winced. “We cant just leave him like that…Need to put him down too.” 

Daryl shook his head. “I couldn’t.” he looked back to the group. “I done enough.” 

Beth turned his face to hers. “I cant believed I killed her.” 

Daryl shook his head. “You did not kill her.” He said bluntly. “You helped her die, there is a difference.” He said wiping away her tears. 

“I cant stay here tonight.” she said. 

Daryl shook his head. “What? You want to go up the mountain to the cabin?” he asked. 

Beth nodded. 

He sighed and rubbed at her back while holding her close. “No, I wont have you go stomping around in the forest tonight… Walkers could be out.” he sighed. “I cant risk us going out there.” He nodded in the direction of the group. “They’re also gonna want me to help dig the grave. They are going to attract walkers here if we don't get on it.” 

Beth sobbed in his shoulder. “I want you do go to the Van, and rest till I come back.” he whispered. 

She nodded and turned from him unable to look him or anyone in the eye. She went to do as she was told. Go to the van and rest… If she could.


	42. Chapter 42

Daryl breathed heavily as he hefted Abrahams body down into the hole that they had uncovered for him and Rosita. He looked down at the bright read hair and sobbed quietly, but his back shook with emotion. 

Rick put his hand on his back and patted him. “She is alright.” He said speaking of Beth. “Your baby is alright.” 

Shaking his head Daryl looked up. “But what if something happens?” his voice cracked in desperation. 

Understanding the mans fear more than he ever wished to Rick took a long sigh as he thought of how he lost Lori. “I’m not going to lie to you. I know more than anyone that stuff out here does not seem to go to plan anymore. But you cant let fear paralyze you, you could miss out on something real important.” He scratched his beard. “I was not paralyzed… I just blocked her out and focused on keeping us alive.” his voice quiet. “I just got caught up in staying alive that i stopped actually livin.”

Daryl nodded seeing what Rick was trying to say. “Beth, She is….” He heaved. “My everything.” 

Rick nodded standing straighter over the corpse in the shallow hole. “Yeah, Lori…since before I made her my wife she was mine too.” 

“Least she was your wife.” Daryl grunted and paced his emotions changing to pure agitation. 

Nodding unable to dispute that statement he could only add to it. “But I wasn't the best husband to her, nor she wife to me at the end…but still she was all I wanted.”   
Daryl whipped his long hair out of his face and nodded. “I don't care what happens to the baby, just so long as she lives.” he resolved. 

Shaking his head Rick cleared his throat as he climbed up and out of the grave. “Don’t be thinking like that. She can feel it. You both need to not live like you all are walking on egg shells waiting for the next shoe to drop. Take time to enjoy each other again.” he smiled. “you obviously did before you found us.” 

His ears bright red Daryl nodded agreeing as he looked to the cabin. “It was different then… I dint know she was pregnant and it was just us.” His mood had softened and slowed. Rick was stunned at the emotional transformation of the man when he was thinking back to a time when he was happy.  

“Sounds like a honeymoon… Just the two of you and not another soul as far as you knew.” Rick smiled. 

Daryl blushed. “We ain’t married.” 

“Could talk to Father Gabriel if you are inclined.” Rick inclined

Daryl shook his head. “I don't really think I am the marrying kind. I am hers, I hope she is mine.” 

Rick shrugged. “You do what is right for you two. Beth and you can make up your own minds there. I just want you to know we are grateful for you bringing us all back here. After seeing what you had to lose i could understand you leaving us back there. 

Daryl nodded. “I did think about it.” he shrugged. “I could not keep Beth from her family.” 

Rick smiled. “That is a true act of love.” 

Daryl chewed his lip and looked down at his feet. He loved her…Rick had said as much before, he began to accept it. Pure terror pumped through him at the thought of her not being with him. And it was not just because it was just the two of them… it was her.

Rick offered his hand to assist him out of the hole and nodded back to t he van. “You should go be with her. I can finish this up.” He said.   
Daryl wiped his nose. “We are not going to say a few words?” 

Rick sighed. “Reckon we should, but i don't think anyone of us has the heart to say anything after all that.” he breathed in deeply and looked down at the man who asked for death. Both feeling an eery chill that death still lingered close and struck hard even when you felt you had blocked it out. 

Daryl nodded and looked to Rosita’s body that was not still like death should be. Her stomach still jerked about. 

“What are we going to do about her?” Daryl asked. “Can’t just leave the baby like that.” 

Branches broke behind them as Carl emerged from out of sight. He limped closer, with sickening glint in his eyes. He had a long knife blade in his hand. “I will take care of it.” a slight smirk played around his lips as he bent down low over her stretched body and hesitated taking in her form from head to toe. Savoring the moment. If only he had a chance to be alone with her he could pull up her shirt and check out her full breasts that he had been able to notice even through his own trauma. 

The wiggling almost live movement of her child intrigued him as well and made him want to cut her open to free the dead thing. Looking behind him at a glance he knew he was watched by both Daryl and Rick, as well as the others that went about chores trying not to dwell on what had happened. 

Inwardly he cursed each one of them for not just leaving the bodies out for a while… Just long enough that he could linger over her like he wished to. Take his time…  
Taking a deep breath before his dad stopped him he rapidly plunged the blade in swiftly, effectively butchering the child’s body within. He repeated the action a dozen more times, the squishing sound it made was almost cartoonish in his ears. It was unreal. Not like the sharp slasher sound that he remembered in horror films. 

Blood did not spray across his face like he imagined it would. She was already dead and it was less gory than he wished. He threw the knife down beside her and stood up frustrated and looked at his shocked father dead in the eye. “There, I took care of it.” he spat as he limped away without a word from either Daryl or Rick. 

Daryl looked at Rosita’s butchered body and he felt rage. If that little shit had done that to Beth he would have killed him. 

“Something is wrong with him.” Daryl said cautiously as he tried to reign in his anger. 

Rick nodded. “Yeah… Don’t have a clue what to do about it.” He looked gravely at him. “Wish Lori were here, she would know what to do.” the concern and fear in his eyes told Daryl that Rick really did not know what to do. 

Daryl puffed himself up a little. “Well you are going to need to figure something out, cause I ain’t putting no Lotion on my skin.” he said referencing the Movie Silence of the lambs. 

Rick winced. “I don’t think he is that bad. Just a little messed up.” he looked around. “But what am I to do?” 

Daryl shrugged and shook his head in answer. Stepping back Daryl put his hands up. “I’m going to protect whats mine, and Beth and that baby… They are mine.” he said fiercely. “I will kill any of you, if it means keeping that girl with me. 

Rick nodded. “Thats real good.” He smiled sadly. “I hope it wont come to that.” 

Daryl nodded. “Me too.” He sighed. “You all are like family, but Beth… She is a part of me.” 

Rick scratched his head and looked up at the darkened sky. “You ever tell her that?” 

Daryl shrugged and shook his head. “Not really.” 

“You should.” Rick advised.

Eugene stepped forward. “I came to take over burying the bodies…I mean Abraham and Rosita.” he looked at them sadly. “They took care of me for a long time, and i just want to return the favor some.” 

Rick nodded handed motioned for him to help him place Rosita. “You can help me, I was just sending Daryl off to be with Beth.” 

Eugene nodded. “I hope your wife feels better.” he said awkwardly. 

Daryl chewed his lip. “She ain’t my wife….yet.” he added at the last second. 

Eugene blushed slightly at saying the wrong thing. He had not chosen his words very carefully. With a sigh he stooped down taking Rosita’s shoulders at Ricks order and hoisting them up as Daryl walked away. His mind was heavy. And their lives much more complicated than he wished.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee.... I know you guys are probably pissed at me. But hey, I'm FINALLY back chipping away at this story. ;)

Daryl slid the van door open sucking down a cigarette before climbing in. Careful not to blow the smoke inside. She did not turn over to him, but instead continued laying on her side. He studied her long and hard for a moment. 

“Beth” he whispered as he flicked the but out.

Beth shut her eyes hard against the pain of what she witnessed. The fear and horror rolling inside of her mirroring the feeling of her moving child inside of her. Her throat was too tight, She could not answer him. 

She felt Daryl’s hand on her hip, and she softened turning onto her back pulling him into her arms. Her lips crushed against his. He met her hard and firmly. His arms circling around her. pulling her firm against him. 

A moment later her hands were frantically pulling at his belt buckle. He breathed in hard desperate to reign in his passions. He was scared now of it. 

“I want to.” he whispered his breath coming hard. His dick swollen and throbbing. “I cant. I would not be gentle.” he said stroking her face. “It would be hard, and I cant risk you or the baby.” His hand moved up to cut the side of her swelling stomach. “I can make you feel good, if you want?” he asked moving his hand down to her pants as she moaned out in hesitant pleasure. 

“I need you, Daryl…Please.” she whispered begging him. 

He shook his head and looked out at the open door of the Van. Just anyone could walk by. He leaned forward and pulled it shut. 

Moving forward he met her lips again, carefully this time trying to maintain control of his own rampant desires. “I want to take care of you.” He whispered moving down her chest kissing her along the way.

Pulling her pants down over her still slender hips he kissed either side of her hip bones that cradled and protected their child. 

She moaned as her fingers twined into his hair. She opened her eyes wide thinking panicked for a moment. Pushing him away she sobbed. “We will never actually have sex like that again will we?” 

Daryl shook his head about to protest but then realized that he might never make love to her again. He was not willing to endanger her again after seeing the horror that he witnessed just hours before. Miscarriage was too common to risk, now that they know what happens. 

“Beth,” he whispered moving over her to stroke her face. 

Her lip trembled. “You wont ever be with me like that again…. Will you?” she demanded. 

Daryl shook his head. “I cant lose you.” He kissed her. “Beth, I aint got a life worth living without you in it.” 

Beth shook her head and turned from him. “You always hold back…you don't see you could lose me either way.” 

Daryl swore and pulled her back to him. “Damn it all Beth.” He crushed his lips against her neck as he pulled her back into his arms. “I cant handle the thought of you being gone, but I will never recover from being the cause of your death.” 

Beth shook her head. “Daryl, you are always worrying about when I am gonna die… It will happen someday. I live for today…Today is all I have.” she was sobbing. 

Daryl shook his head. “I never had nothing, till you I want to be sure I never lose ya.” he could feel her need and her tears, but he just could not bring himself to risk her life again. 

Beth shook her head and smiled sadly. “Daryl, you are like a dog with a bone.” she chuckled. “so worried someone is going to take the bone away that it frantically keeps it for himself digging holes to stash it in, but never really enjoying it.” 

Beth pushed his hair back. “Daryl, enjoy me…while i am here. Let me enjoy you. We will both have fewer regrets when its time to say goodbye.” 

Daryl took a heavy breath and laid himself out beside her and stroked his fingers through her hair. 

“Beth, I.” his throat stopped his words. Swelling with emotion. A single tear slid from his eye. “I ain’t never gonna be able to say goodbye to you.” 

She turned to him and kissed his forehead. “Shhh.” she whispered taking his lips in hers and curling herself at his side. Both of them felt so emotionally drained that sleep came to them quickly.


	44. Chapter 44

Rick knocked on the van door. It was near noon and both him and Beth had not emerged from the van. Their breakfast and their lunch was waiting for them though. No one had eaten it or touched it at Ricks strict orders. Eugene had been eyeballing their bowls for over four hours. 

Daryl opened the slider fully dressed which was not exactly what Rick was expecting. “Hey, its near noon and I wanted to talk to you about out original plans to get another small shed up here.” 

Daryl rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked over to Beth who curled up tighter to keep warm. It was chillier out side of the van. “Hey, I will just be a second. Want me to shut the door?” He asked her. 

Beth moaned and shook her head. “No, I like the fresh air.” 

He leaned down and kissed her before he stepped away with Rick. 

Rick leaned against a tree to the side of the van. “How you doing this morning?” he asked. 

Daryl pulled out a smoke and shrugged. “Fuckin rough day.” 

Rick nodded. “He pissed me off most of the time, but I actually miss the man.” 

Daryl nodded. “Struck me as a tough son of a bitch. But to lose her like that…” his voice was low. He didn't want Beth to hear him and start crying again. “…That shit is messed up.” 

Rick scratched his beard and looked to the van. “How is Beth?” 

Daryl shrugged. “Not sure.” he let out smoked as he answered. “So what you wanting to do about a shed?” 

Rick sighed and started. “With Abraham and Rosita gone, we don't need the other Shed.” 

Daryl nodded. “Good.” He took an even harder hit of his smoke. “I don't plan on leaving Beth up here without me ever again. And i sure ain’t leaving her alone in the vicinity of Carl.” 

Rick winced. He knew that Daryl was right to be cautious of his son. “Now Carl hasn't hurt anyone.” 

Daryl shook his head. “What about that one kid back at the prison? And what happened to him after the prison? Rick… we need to do something about him.”   
Ricks calm gaze now narrowed into defense. “And what do you mean by ‘Do something about him’?” 

Daryl took a breath. “I mean talk to him about this shit. Talk to him about what happened.” he shook his head. “That kid is a ticking time bomb in a mans body. If you don't do something about him now, you will never be able to.” 

Rick felt the truth of Daryl’s words. He didn't want to, but he could not disagree. Carl was dangerous but he had no idea how to deal with it. He already tired to talk to him about it. He had been unable to help him thus far. He had no idea how to go about it now. 

It was Lori who had been able to explain things to him. Lori had made him into a beautiful bright and happy boy, but the world had changed him. Losing his mother had too, Now… He was changed to a point that he was unsure his son could ever be that person again. 

Rick scratched his face nervously and looked back to Daryl. “We are finishing up the sheds today and installing the small wood burners inside. You will have your cabin back tonight i think.”

Daryl smiled glad to hear some good news for a change. “Good to hear it.” he looked to the woods. “I’m gonna head out and hunt today. Im bringing Beth along I think.” He hoped she was feeling up to it. 

Rick nodded. “Think thats a good idea. Don't you want her to rest?” 

Nodding Daryl cleared his throat tossing his cigarette. “No, once the baby comes I don't want her to take months to get back in shape… She is going to need every ounce of endurance if she has to run through the woods carrying a baby running for her life from walkers. No. I want her conditioned.” he sighed. “But I will be sure she does not over due it.” 

Rick nodded. “She will be okay Daryl.” 

He shook his head. “How do you know? I haven't seen one woman survive child birthing since before this happened. And if she does survive how am I going to live never touching her again?” 

Rick frowned confused. “Why wouldn't you touch her again.” 

Looking away ashamed Daryl kicked at the ground. “I want her too much but I don't want to risk another baby that could kill her. I need her alive more than I need to touch her.” 

Rick shook his head. “I understand where you are coming from… But that isn't livin and you know it.” 

Daryl shook his head. “If anythin happens to her, or I lose her somehow thats worse than just surviving. I rather go back to surviving than face that.” 

Rick took a deep breath and lowered his voice even more. “Daryl, Talk to Gabriel. Maker her your wife and try to be happy.” 

Daryl felt his jaw tense. It was never like that for him. Happily NEVER after was his lot in life. Dixon’s never ended well. But he nodded to Rick. He was trying to say the right thing. But his own fears voiced themselves in his head.

Stepping away from him he went back to Beth who was sitting up now. 

“Get dressed babe.” he said. “Gonna go try some hunting.” 

Beth shook her hair. “But Daryl its mid day, you think you will find anything now?” 

Daryl shrugged. “Don’t care, Just want it to be you an me today.” He glanced at Maggie and Tara who stood at the porch steps looking depressed. He could tell Maggie was frightened because of what she had done to being Judith into the world and what had just happened to Rosita and her baby. He could see it in her eyes that she thought Beth was already dead. He didn't want Beth to see that in her eyes… In any of their eyes. 

Beth nodded pulling on her boots and zipping up the front of her sweater. “Alright. I need to eat first.” 

He nodded. “Course.” he said taking her hand to help her out. “Mind wrapping up our lunch though to go?” 

She kissed his cheek but he turned to kiss her full on the lips. Beth smiled weakly briefly forgetting her depression over the events the day before. “Sure.” she said as they broke the kiss. 

He got his things together as she brought him his cold oatmeal and flower paste with brown sugar. It looked nasty but tasted alright. He didn't complain, but Beth’s stomach sure seemed to. She was puking shortly after eating and this time he was able to be there holding her hair back. 

“You okay?” he asked concerned while he rubbed her back. They were alone in the middle of the woods now. 

She nodded. “Yeah, but I could go for something more complex to drink besides water.” 

Daryl nodded. “When we get back I think I can scrounge up the tea bags you got.” 

Beth shook her head. “No, Maggie and Carol kinda used all that up recently.” 

Daryl clenched his jaw. Good shit always disappeared at the prison before he had the benefit of getting any, and now that was happening to Beth and his kid. and well he just wasn't having it. 

“That is going to stop now. Tonight we take back what is ours.” He promised. “You feeling better?” 

She nodded sipping off his bottle. “Yeah, better.” 

He glanced down at her belly. “How far along are you?” 

She looked down. “Maybe three months.” she said softly. 

He kissed her cheek and put his hand to her stomach. “Wonder how big it is now.” 

Beth smiled. “Yeah, would be nice to see a sonogram or an ultrasound of the baby.” 

Looking at her hand covering his he again noticed her bare finger and his stomach leapt into his throat. 

His other hand touched the bare digit with the tip of his hand. “I want to put a ring on your finger.” he whispered with his lowest gravel voice. He was scared he didn't hear her it was so quiet. But his eyes met hers seriously as his heart stopped beating a moment while he waited for her response. 

She looked at him surprised. “A ring?” she looked down at her hand. “Like marriage?” 

Daryl looked away shyly and hesitated in his answer but he didn't want to chicken out now. He nodded. 

She shook her head not in answer but in confusion. “But why?” she asked. Was this love? Duty? Why did he want to put a ring on her finger?

He looked at her surprised. “Why?” he pulled from her and paced a moment trying to find a suitable answer but slightly agitated that he didn't now how to answer.  
She shook where she stood as she waited for his response. 

He looked at her again and his legs stopped and his arms relaxed. Exhaling his shoulders dropped. “I love you.” 

Beth looked at him awestruck and felt the air struggle its way into her lungs. “You love me?” she finally stated breathlessly. 

He nodded still not hearing a yes to marriage or a response to his confession of Love. 

“Its alright if you don't want…” he said nervously after a moment under her soft gaze. 

Stepping forward Beth put her hand to his mouth and replaced it with her mouth. Daryl pulled her into him as their kiss deepened. 

Beth was the one to break the kiss and with tears in her eyes she tried to speak. “Daryl… I have loved you for so long.” he crushed her into his arms and kissed her again anew. 

“Why didn't you say it?” he asked as they came up for air. 

Beth shook her head. “I didn't think you wanted to hear it.” she looked down nervously. “I thought you would would find it uncomfortable and it would push you away.” 

Backing her up against the tree nearby gave him a more relaxed place to kiss her and touch her. “I would have.” he whispered. “But I wanted your love for a while now. Now I know.” He bent his head down to meet hers. 

She nodded her lips mingling with his. “Now you know.” 

“I love you.” he whispered again. 

Beth nodded and smiled. “I love you too.” 

He took her left hand in his and let his thumb trace over her ring finger. “Beth, will you be my wife?” 

Beth kissed him and nodded. “I will.” 

Daryl shook his head. “I don't have a ring.” 

Beth nodded. “Don’t need one, Maybe we can try like the hand fasting concept, or Jump the broom. We don't need to be traditional.” 

He nodded. “No you are right, we don't need to be. But maybe we can ask Gabriel to marry us.” 

Beth shrugged. “I don’t need him to say words to make me your wife. You and me just need to say them.” she shook her head. “I hardly know Gabriel… I don't really want him marrying us.” 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, i guess you are right. But i will get you a ring somehow.” 

Beth nodded. “Sure… But I don’t need it.” 

He nodded. “I want you to wear one.” 

Kissing him she nodded. “Then I will.” 

Their foreheads touching he took her hand. “Always told myself I would never marry.” 

She cocked her head. “Why?” 

He shook his head. “My first lessons in marriage was that it made everyone miserable. But I see now that was just my folks.” 

She kissed him on the corner of his mouth. “Marriage back then was a bit different than what it is today.” 

He nodded. “Yeah, there is a bit more of a fight to survive now now days compared to then.” 

She pulled back linking her hand in his. “So your my husband now?” she asked. 

He shrugged. “Don’t need a ceremony, just your agreement.” 

She smiled. “Then you have it.” she looked out at the forest and sighed. “Best go check the area out make sure our perimeter is still clear and get back before anyone worries and comes looking.” 

He nodded. “Yeah, all that noise yesterday… screaming might have lured some walkers up mountain.” 

He let her lead the way keeping her squarely in his sight. Where she would stay if he had any say in the matter.


	45. Chapter 45

Carl was limping through the forest. He still had not taken to listening to his father about staying close. Not that he ever planned to. No, he would just let out the fence and gate whenever the mood struck him and no one could say one word to stop him. 

He wasn't allowed a gun anymore. Not after what had happened with his foot. Damn walker, it was his fault. He kicked at the bush awkwardly since his foot never fully healed right. Hard to bear weight on it. 

He looked around and waited a moment before he moved again. His hands slowly going to his pants zipper. He needed to get out and rub one off. Beth had been spending too much time in a tank top without a bra and regardless of her disgusting stomach he was interested. Didn't matter that Daryl would kill him for even looking. Thats why he kept his hair long now days. It was so no one could see where he was looking. 

Daryl was almost feral around Beth lately. He never once left her. Not that he planned to do anything to her. Its just he couldn't even if he wanted to. He was always taking her hunting with him. And never left on a run though he knew that bothered Rick who wanted him to watch his back. 

He stroked his length and cursed as he squeezed overly hard. He wanted it to hurt. He wanted to feel the pain with how hard he gripped. As he stroked himself he imagined Beth, Her screaming out as he pounded inside her brutally. He tried to unimagined her distended stomach and cursed her for being pregnant and fucking with his fantasies. And Daryl too. He didn't seem to touch her anyway too scared he was going to hurt her or something. He couldn't imagine why. The idea of making her scream or cry made dick hard and enflamed him to the point that he had to get out and give into his imagination. Didn't Daryl fucking want that too. Wet his dick in the girl he knocked up? Didn't make sense. 

Leaning against a tree for balance he huffed and thought about blood and screams inside his head until his body tensed up so hard and his cum came out thought his tightly gipped fingers. The head of his dick colored purple from the stimulation and constriction. 

God he needed to lose his v-card. He thought leaning back trying to think more clearly now. This was getting ridiculous. He wasn't going to have a dick much longer unless he finally fucked someone. But there was no one to do it with… He looked up to the sky squinting. He needed to figure something out. 

Stumbling back to the compound he went through the gate. Carol smiled at him. “Sneak out to blow off steam?” she asked. 

Carl sneered. But then looked at her again, wondering if she would ever…? He shook his head answering his mental question. Too old…. 

He walked away from her without answering and meant to go find his comics. He still liked those and his dad had found a few for him a month or so before. He was re reading them for the hundredth time already… Life was pretty fucking boring here and there was never something better to do. 

He kicked at the dirt that was dried from the summer months. 

Rick noticed Carl headed to his bunk in one of the sheds. Daryl stood by observing as well. “Aint you gonna get him to help?” Daryl asked looking at Rick now surprised.   
Rick shook his head. “Nah, kids got a bad attitude anyway.” he ran his dirtied fingers through his hair. “Get more done without him anyway.” He said going back to making their planter beds for some farmed food. Though they had enough food for a long time saved up and stashed about the place. They could uses some extra to keep them alive longer term. 

Daryl shook his head. “I don't like the look in his eye.” he said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. 

Rick shook his head. “How can you tell, I ain’t seen his eyes in months.” he said. 

Daryl nodded. “Exactly. He is hiding… I don't like it.” 

Rick shrugged. “He ain’t really done nothin since we buried Rosita…” he tried to cut him some slack. 

Daryl huffed. “Sides being all emo n’ shit.” he shook his head. “Nah, that kids changed Rick.” 

Turning round to face Daryl Rick felt his temper flare. “He’s my son Daryl.” His voice cold and harsh. 

Daryl nodded. “I’s consider him family, but I can call it what I sees it. I have had blood kin act like him and grown up to be the worst kind of people.” he lit the match and his cigarette inhaling it. “But that kid… He's capable of shit you ain’t dreamed of. And he aint even got hair on his balls. ” 

Rick cursed as he laid down his tools. “What the fuck you expect me to do?” he shook his head. “I have tried talking to him. Being tough on him. Talking to him about his mom… about that night…. Nothin works Daryl.” 

Daryl shook his head. “Rick, you gotta stop having your head up your ass when it comes to him.” he looked him right in the eye. “You need to forget for a moment that he is your son.”

Rick shook his head not knowing what to say. “I don’t, I just cant do anything about it. He's not so bad…” 

Daryl dropped his hammer deciding to quit work for the day leaving Rick to contemplate the growing problem that was his son. He wanted to go have a meal with his girl. She was relaxing inside now days for the most part and he wanted to spend as much as time possible with her. She only had a couple of months to go at their best guess. And the baby growing inside her made her constantly tired now. He had his own fears and concerns when it came to what he counted important and truth be told, that little shit didn't even come up as a blip on his radar anymore. He only cared about him in terms of eliminating a threat. And he was seeing him more and more as one.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 months since my last update.... Im so sorry guys!

Carol sat on top of the perch. She had her gun laid across her lap. She watched as Carl returned. The kid kept sneaking off. She knew what he was doing in the forest. Once she found him on scope doing it. She didn't want to intrude on his escape, but she needed to watch out for him. He was still just a kid…

Scratching her hair she wondered if it was almost time for a shower. She didn't like to go into the cabin for one since Daryl and Beth had clearly claimed the best space for themselves. She shook her head. She knew why, this was theirs first, and none of them had business to just push their way around. Only Rick did… And he did…whenever he could. 

Most days she kept to herself, managing The Watch. They had a good small set up here. The fence was small in perimeter, but the number of walkers had not been enough to surround them. Plus, they had managed to scavenge metal and erected yet another wall that was nearly finished. They had multiple fences and a reasonable housing situation inside the defenses. 

She now had a place for herself with a plush mattress that Rick had picked up for her. It was actually warmer and more comfortable than the prisons. But it still had the winter to test it. The only thing this place lacked was the cement walls and bars. To think that would be seen as a perk made her chuckle. 

Her anger had dissipated some. Life went on, and being angry was actually making her crazy. So now she was trying to accept that nothing was as she thought with Daryl. Her eyes wandered around the group and the people with them. Seemed a rag tag bunch, even in comparison to before. But it worked for now. 

Thinking back to their last winter and how everyone shivered. How they burned barrels of wood in the large open spaces to lend further heat to the chilly fortress that they claimed. She pulled the blanket around her and breathed out. The last Frost was expected. 

 

 

Daryl looked up to his former friend on the perch and wondered if he should try to mend fences. It had been a good two months since their falling out and he felt strange just ignoring her. 

Truth was Beth growing big with his baby, he wanted to trust his friends again. And with him and Carol ignoring each other, he could not trust her. 

He tossed his cigarette out and climbed the ladder. 

“Hey,” he encouraged his voice. “You want to go hunt?” 

Carol looked at him as if he had grown two heads. “I’m on watch.” she looked away and back at the forest. 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, Eugene can do it.” 

She shook her head. “No thanks.” 

Daryl scratched his neck. “Look, Carol. Im sorry.” he blushed deeply and went back down the ladder. 

Carol felt her stomach drop, and turned. “What are you sorry for?” 

Daryl pushed himself back up. “Im sorry about how you felt, an me being an idiot and an ass hole to you.” 

Carol nodded and looked at him seriously. “You love her?” 

Daryl blushed all the way up to the exposed tips of his ears. “As much as a Dixon can.” 

“She love you?” she asked now. 

He shrugged. “Says she does. I don't know….No one ever loved me before.” 

Carol smiled this time genuinely. “Sure, they have.”

He shook his head. “Anyway, just wanted to… ya know.” he dropped down as Carol let him leave. 

Carol chuckled confused as he left. Weeks ago she would have given anything for him to apologize or say he was sorry, but now… It just rolled off her shoulders. Supposed that was better anyway. No complications of her feelings anymore. She wasn't even angry anymore. And even when she was mad she wondered if it hinged more on her humiliation. But over the past weeks she no longer cared what anyone felt of thought about her. She had been even toying with the possibility of leaving once the weather turned. 

But truth be told, occasional showers and a comfy bed were going to make it difficult to leave. 

 

Daryl headed out the gate but seeing Carl slinking around he decided to stay and not hunt. He didn't like the man the decent kid had become. An Rick just ignored the twisted actions and looked the other way. And the others had learned not to openly question Rick about his son. 

Since he hadn't done something for a long time no one seemed to make a bother about things. Everyone just avoided him and left him to his comics. 

He noticed the kid through the curtain of his hair as he lingered near his woman. He didn't like it, but he also didn't feel he could tell Carl to amscray. 

Beth was outside doing laundry a task that the others left for her. Still as ever Beth was looked to as the maid and lately she had taken over caring for Judith again since she started developing trouble sleeping. 

Daryl hurried over to her tossing his smoke out. 

“Hey, I think you should leave this work for the others.” he said seriously taking the wad of wet laundry from her. 

She shook her head. “It just needs to be done.” 

Looking around he checked to see if others were watching. Once he was sure they were not he reached out her belly. “How is it?” 

Stopping what she was doing she stood straighter and moved his hand lower. “There, you feel that?” 

He nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Its kicking.” she smiled. 

He grinned and pushed her hair back. “You get inside alright?” he looked up. “The weather is going bad and i wont have you out here catching a chill. I want you by the fire with a book, alright?”


	47. Chapter 47

Daryl headed out the gate but seeing Carl slinking around the trees and compound made him rethink his idea of a hunt and turned back to their gate. He knew Beth would be out and about. Not liking the man the decent kid had become he had become protective of his wife.

He would not ignore what Rick turned his back on. The twisted actions Carl had done to Rosita’s corpse and how his father had done nothing about it. The others had learned not to openly question Rick about his son. But he did not feel that was the right thing. 

Since Carl hadn't done anything disturbing for a long time no one seemed to make a bother about things. Mostly everyone just avoided him and left him to his comics.   
But Daryl noticed the kid through the curtain of his hair as his eyes lingered near his woman. He chewed his nails as he thought about it and seethed inside in anxiety, he didn't like it. But he still did not feel he had the authority to tell the kid to beat it out of respect for Rick. 

He noticed Beth was outside doing laundry a task that the others left for her. Still as ever she was looked to as the maid and lately she had taken over caring for Judith again since the little one started developing trouble sleeping. She was toddling around her feet picking up sticks and shoving them in the ground. 

Daryl hurried over to her tossing his smoke out. “Hey, I think you should leave this work for the others.” he said seriously taking the wad of wet laundry from her. “Tara maybe?” he looked around for her. 

Beth shook her head. “No she had watch last night and also pitched in to get Breakfast done this morning.” she sighed. “It just needs to be done.” 

Looking around he checked to see if others were watching. Once he was sure they were not he reached out her belly. “How is it?” his eyes dropped down to the growing bump. 

Stopping what she was doing she stood straighter and moved his hand lower. “There, you feel that?” 

He nodded. “Yeah.” his voice low. His head close to hers. 

“It's kicking.” she smiled. 

He grinned and pushed her hair back. “You get inside alright?” he looked up to the sky. “The weather is going bad and i wont have you out here catching a chill. I want you by the fire with a book, alright?” 

Beth shook her head. “I need to get this stuff hung.” 

Daryl shook his head. “Wont do any good out here, they need to be hung on the porch. It's going to rain in an hour or so.” 

She looked up and squinted. “Really?” 

He nodded and motioned to her to head on ahead. “I will help you hang these.” He took to the task quickly and sent her inside to rest with Judith. “And lil Asskicker needs a nap.”

She nodded and stretched back kissed his cheek. “I guess I could get a head start on Dinner.” 

Daryl shook his head. “No, I want you in bed woman.” he said irritated as he smoothed out the sheet he had hung on the wire that was string between the porches front posts. “I will do a quick perimeter check and come back and get it started myself. I really don't want to see you working so hard." he thought her body was doing enough work growing their child. 

Beth shook her head. “I need to contribute.” 

Daryl looked at her with a steady gaze. “You keep this place going. Don't you see that? You do far to much in my opinion and I want it to stop now.” 

Beth blushed and nodded. But she worried about what the others thought of her. She was not allowed out of the fence to hunt and track like Daryl had taught her. She had never had a chance to prove herself any way else but domestically. Its how she felt she gave back to the group. 

 

Rick caught up with Daryl on the perimeter check. “I need you to come with me. Michonne and Eugene say they may have found a settlement but need us to go check it out and see if we want to approach them. 

Daryl felt his throat tighten and shook his head. “Ain't no way Im leaving Beth.” he shook his head. 

Rick nodded. “I think you know that she may need help in the birthing. And you could set the case for why we should be allowed in if they are good people.” he further suggested. 

Shaking his head and tensing up he turned to face Rick squarely. “Places like that. Living in groups that size make you a target.” he started to pace as he thought. “Haven’t you learned what its like when you hook up with too many people?"

Rick shrugged. “This place is a target.” he looked around. "And the fences are not stone."

He nodded. “Yeah, But its fucking deep in the woods. I actively decimate signs of vehicles through here. I don't want us to be found.” Daryl defended. 

Rick nodded. “Daryl, we need to get Carl to people that can do something for him. And these guys…Michonne thinks they are very big.” 

Daryl sighed wanting to know how close they were. “What do we know about them?” 

Rick nodded and smiled knowing he could change his friends opinion. “Estimated to be a few hundred in the community. Large.” Its all in an old convent.” he scratched his face. “Good stone walls.” 

Daryl nodded. “Good walls.” He shrugged. “I still don't want to leave Beth.” 

Rick sighed. “I don’t know, can't take her with… But I really want you to come.” 

Daryl shook his head. “Ain’t no way in hell am I leaving her. In fact I have been away long enough. I need to go start dinner.” 

Rick shook his head and his shoulders sagged. “Fine, I will have to make do without you at my back.” 

Daryl nodded and sighed regretfully. “I need to be at Beth’s back… I don't trust the look in your sons eye. And anything can happen out here.” 

“He would never do anything to Beth.” Rick protested. 

Daryl shook his head. “I know what I see in that kids eyes…and its pure luck he is your son otherwise I would have beat the shit or killed him by now.” clearing his throat he apologized. “I know he ain't had the best childhood, growing up in this…But he is dangerous.” 

Rick felt his stomach drop to hear such from a man he trusted and loved more than any other. But his son was troubled and he was no longer able to deny he was messed up. its part of the reason why he was so interested in this community. He looked at Daryl, “Ya thinking about leaving the group?” 

Daryl tensed his jaw. “Every day.”

Rick shook his head. “This place may be just what Carl needs.” He nodded. “Maybe have doctors, or nurses for when Beth has the baby.” 

Daryl shrugged. “With what you all went through I cant believe you want to go trying again.” he shook his head. “Communities are a gamble. I don't want you coming back here, leading them right to us.” 

Rick shook his head. “No, you are right. We need proper precautions. See, I need you to help me make a plan.”

Daryl shook his head. “I need to talk to Beth.” He left Rick. “Don’t go doing things without my say.”

Rick nodded. He wanted to convince Daryl to take a chance. They needed a bigger community than this to have a normal life. To allow Judith to know children her own age, Carl to meet and befriend people. A chance at actually living instead of surviving.


	48. Chapter 48

Daryl picked up his pace when he spied Beth pacing on the porch with Judith in her arms. She was fussing and there was a crease in Beth’s forehead. It was warm but rainy and Beth often paced with Judith when it rained. It often soothed her tantrums and protests to sleep. 

“Whats the matter?” he asked. 

Beth looked up at him worried. “She has a fever.” she said and looked at him. “we don't have any medication." 

Daryl put his hand to her head. “She is a bit hot.” He looked into her mouth. “Ah, see…I think she is teething her molars and her ears might hurt. Shouldn't be too dangerous.” He lead her inside the cabin and got some whisky and went to rub them on her gums. “Its the best we got.” he commented when Beth looked at him skeptically as Judith calmed in her cries slightly as she grimaced in distaste.

She went to lay the little girl down, but she continued to fuss behind her as she went to go start cooking in a large pot.

Daryl came up behind her kissing her neck. “I told you I wanted to start dinner. Please go lay down." 

Beth shook her head and turned. “Its alright.” She looked at his worried and strained face. “What is it?” 

Daryl cleared his throat. “Rick wants to check out a place that Michonne and Eugene found. There might be a large colony or settlement.” 

Beth bit her lip nervous. “Do they know if its safe?” 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah, Rick wanted me to go check it out but I told him I ain’t leaving ya. Anything could happen.” 

Beth shook her head. “No, I don't want you to leave.” she shook her head. “And if its a good place I still don't want to leave.” she looked around. “This is our home.” 

He nodded and smiled. “Then its settled. We ain’t leaving our home.” 

She touched the front of his shirt and whispered. “I think we need to have some alone time. Get back to the way we used to be before everything between us changes again when the baby comes." 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah. Be quiet and calm again round here.” His hand touched her cheek.

Beth shook her head. “I want to spend time with you. Besides, I need to be able to eat dinner tonight.” she jibed. 

Daryl looked at her wounded. “Are you insinuating that you could not eat something I had cooked?”

She nodded and kissed his cheek. “I don't want any mud snakes.” 

He chuckled and kissed her neck. “Fine, I will help you cook. But you need to be in bed right after having one of those pregnancy naps.” His mouth teased her skin and she wiggled in his arms. 

“Im not going to want to sleep if you keep doing that.” She said coyly.

Daryl shook his head and pulled back his own stomach dropping realizing what he was allowing himself to do. He had tried not to touch her much like that, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. He wanted to touch her. To explore the changes in her body that their child was influencing. But he needed to leave her alone. “Cant be doing that.” He wasn't physical with her anymore. Not like that. They had not been that way since before he knew about the baby. 

Beth looked away disappointed. “Im sorry, I know what I must look like.” she cradled her belly and waddled to the stove. 

Daryl shook his head. What the hell did she mean by that? How she looked? She was beautiful. 

He did not comment, instead he helped her get dinner prepared silently as she tried not to look at him. Her eyes looked weepy. 

“Go sit down now.” he whispered against his ear. “Rest.” 

She looked away and went to the small couch by the fire. Groaning under his breath knowing he had caused her to be sad by leading her to think she wasn't appealing to him. Shaking his head he took the meal out to the others to take their fill as they were accustomed to. He could not tell that just looking at her made him weak, touching her was another story.

“Hey, whats up with you not coming to check out the settlement?” Michonne asked pointedly as he took a smoke as he enjoyed the warmth of dinner in his belly as the group filled their bowls.

He shrugged. “You know places now days. Cant trust em.” 

Michonne nodded and Carol shrugged. “All places have their problems. I for one am willing to take the risk. I don't want to stay up here forever.” 

Michonne looked at them both seriously. “Im not sure i want to be in a big group… But maybe try it for a while and leave if we don't like it.” 

Daryl shook his head. “Im not leaving and neither is Beth.” 

Carol frowned. “What if Beth needs a doctor. What if she could die.” 

Daryl felt a chill down his spine. “Can ya all stop talking as if Beth is gonna need something. Women been birthing babies for centuries. What if they are bad people and they get over run by walkers?” 

Carol shrugged again. “Could happen here too.” 

Daryl nodded. “This is why I have been making places about the forest a few miles away to give us shelter if something happens.” 

Carol nodded. “So you and Beth are going to stay even if the place checks out? Even if its safe?” 

Daryl shrugged. “This is home ta me, an it is for her. We were happiest here.” he blew out his smoke as he spoke thinking of how they had found their place. How they had found a peace and joy with each other. 

Carol could not help but feel pained. The prison and her time being close to Daryl was the happiest time for her since she lost her daughter. But in the more rational side of her brain she felt it was right for her to be away from him. She had contemplated leaving the group many times. 

Clearing her throat she excused herself to take her meal to the watch, but Rick clearing his throat loudly caught her attention and she stopped. 

“I want a group meeting here right now. Everyone. Daryl, go grab Beth. Eugene, go find Maggie.” 

Eugene shook his head. “Huh? Me? nah, she…Last time I knocked on her shed she threatened to take a certain part of my body and hang it from her door to deter anyone from disturbing her solitude.”

Carol rolled her eyes. “I will go grab her.” 

Tara put down her bowl in the wash tub and whipped her arm with her sleeve. She stood meekly among the group that she never really felt a part of. 

When all of them were sitting round an open fire moments later Rick stepped forward. “I need to let the groups discuss openly our options when it comes to a settlement that Michonne and Eugene found. They say that there is older people, young people… All manner of survivors in the community.” He paused as the group listened. “Now we put a lot of energy to make this place livable for all of us. But is this where we can thrive? Carl and Judith need to be with kids their own age, and Beth will need some doctors come her time to have the baby.” 

Daryl lit up a cigarette and let out a sigh. “Beth an me aint leaving. Even if its safe there.” Beth nodded and looked down quiet in the group from the porch. 

Rick nodded. “I supposed you might say that after our chat earlier… And I understand. But think of your child.”

Daryl nodded. “I am.” 

Maggie perked up. “What do you mean you aint coming? What if they group all decides to go?” 

Beth looked away and shut her eyes pained not wanting to answer the question. Daryl cleared his throat and spoke for her. “If you all leave we will be parting ways with ya all.”

Rick shook his head. “Lets not get ahead of ourself. We need to check the place out. Need to determine if its safe for us or not. Who knows if it is, ya all might change your mind.” he smiled. 

Maggie bit her tongue telling herself to wait. Not to panic. Course they would all stay together. Daryl just took Beth hand and looked on as Rick made a plan occasionally looking to him to add to anything. 

It was not till the end that Daryl cleared his throat. “If ya all are intent on pursuing this, I don't want ya all coming right back here if you leave them and they are not the sort we want to … I want you gone long enough to be sure they ain't following ya anymore. You look too well fed and clean, they might take on that you got a place to take from.”

Carol shook her head. “Dont ya think thats extreme? We could run into anything out there.” she remarked. "We might need to hurry back." 

Daryl nodded. “Yep, an you could bring it right back here. To our place. We have been very careful to not have anyone suspect us up here. Protect it to let it remain a safe place.”

Rick nodded. “Yeah, you have, and we have helped you secure it with the fences, and built up new places. Its all of our place.” 

Daryl shook his head feeling territorial. “No, its just mine and Beth’s. We say who comes here and we make the rules. If you leave you best make sure no one is following when you come back.” his voice barked the order. “Ya all are practically family, but I have Beth and our kid to think about. She is my single concern right now.” 

“I am thinking about Beth.” Rick defended. “She needs a doctor.” he thought of his own wife and the complication she faced and her ultimate end. 

Daryl shook his head. “Yeah, she might. Or she could be kept safe and calm here and give birth to our baby with no problems.” He felt his stomach flip worrying over her. But he knew where they were was likely safer than taking her to bad people or traveling through walker infested area’s. 

Maggie stood up. “I am going to stay here then.” She said to them. “I vote just staying.” her mind went to her husband who had met his end brutally out there and she did not want her sister to meet the same end. Could not watch another die out there vulnerable. 

Rick nodded. “Thought as much.” he said looking to the others who raised their hands to check the new place out. 

Rick cleared his throat. “Then its settled. Daryl wont leave Beth, so that leaves Maggie, Judith and Carl back here while the rest of us go check it out.” He counted Carol Tara, Michonne, Gabriel, and Eugene…Daryl was better as his muscle man…Michonne was intimidating but not like Daryl was. As he counted he did not notice the dissent in the ranks. 

Daryl shook his head but Carl stepped forward before Daryl could say anything. “No dad. Im going too.” he protested. 

Rick glanced at Daryl who was silently saying that his son was not welcome there alone. He sighed and nodded. “I suppose you are old enough.” he answered as Carl nodded as he squinted menacingly through his hair at his father. 

Michonne kicked at the ground and stepped forward shaking her head. “I will go with you if you need me, But if its all the same I might just stay back here.” she shrugged. “If its all the same to you, I don't really like meeting people anymore.” 

Rick frowned and squinted. “Really?” 

She nodded. “I got my own bed here and decorated just how I want it. Why leave?” 

Rick nodded. “I understand ya alls reasons, but we need people.” 

Carol cleared her throat. “The younger ones like Carl and Judith need people, but some of us don't need anybody.” She was speaking from the heart. She didn't need any of them anymore. She wanted to see the new community, but she just as easily could just hit the road on her own. One thing she knew is that she could not stay any longer watching Daryl and Beth being a happy couple when she had a clear second option. She was happy that Daryl seemed content… But how he found it did not bring her the same comfort. 

"You voted to go." Rick looked at Carol perplexed. 

She smiled and nodded."I did, but I did that to just get out of here. I don't want to stay." 

Rick looked to Michonne. "You really don't want to go?" 

She shrugged. "I got my bed. I got my place here." 

Rick shook his head and sighed. "I don't have mine." 

She nodded. "Thats the real problem isn't it?" 

Rick shook his head. "Nah, we need more than us...I can't give up on society." 

She laughed. "Society as we knew it is over Rick." 

He shook his head. "Maybe, but i hope not."


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...6 months nothing. No update, and now this tiny chapter. I hope I can give you more.

Beth fiddled with Judith’s blanket as Rick hugged her tightly. “Im gonna be back real soon darlin.” he whispered to his daughter. His cheek pressed against hers. Carl stool lurking behind him on the porch. She looked away when she felt his gaze on her. Her hand unconsciously touched her belly where her child moved. 

“You need to talk to Daryl about this place. If its good, you need care.” he said. 

She nodded and smiled. “I know that there are dangers, but I actually don't want to go.” she looked around. “We made our home here. We don't want to be a part of a community again.” 

Rick shook his head. “Don’t you want your child to grow up with other children to play with?” 

She smiled sadly. “Course I want that.” shaking her head she looked at the little girl and tucked her hair back. “But right now I don't really trust that a community is safe to live in. Ours is already large enough.” 

Rick nodded. “I see, its not just Daryl who wants to stay. seems you are just as firm on your stance as him.” 

Beth nodded. “We are of one mind on this.” 

Rick nodded. “How you feeling?” he asked. 

She winced. “Big…Gross..” she said looking depressed. 

Rick shook his head. “No, you are glowing. Im sure Daryl thinks you look beautiful.” 

She shook her head. “I don't think he shares that sentiment.” 

Carl laughed and snorted as he left the porch and both Rick and Beth’s conversation was slightly derailed.

Daryl looked at Carl who's eyes were visible under the mop of hair. He glared at him. 

“What you looking at?” he asked suddenly speaking to the youth. 

He shook his head. “Nothin.” he envied him, and he wasn't even taking advantage of his good luck…that just pissed off the angered teen more. 

“Rick in there?” Daryl asked him harshly. 

Nodding he turned away. He wanted to make sure he picked the right comics for the trip. And didn't know if he would come back for the others. 

Michonne smiled at him as he passed and he smiled back at her. She still seemed to try to be his friend and he appreciated her for it. But he was beyond friends. 

Maggie stepped out in front of Daryl with more energy he had seen from her in a long time. “Hey…I uh, I wanted to say Im sorry… I have been messed up for a long time.” 

Daryl nodded and looked down listening to her. 

“I want to be here for my sister, and for you. I hope I wont be any trouble.” she said looking at her feet. 

Daryl shrugged. “Yeah…Okay.” he looked at her. “So you want to stay?”

She nodded. “I know how to help with the birthin, and well… I cant leave my sister.” 

Daryl nodded understanding and breathed deeply accepting. “I wont tolerate another episode.” 

She smiled and nodded. “I understand.” 

He nodded and moved on again, while she went to help the others pack their things. She even made up some meal packs for all that were heading out. Beth had made up biscuits and salted meat that was used. 

There was no long goodbye. It was expected that no one would come back for at least a week. They were not to follow if anything did happen. 

Rick stood at the back of the opened door of the van and waved at them as they drove out of sight. Daryl went instantly to cover up the signs of their tracts. 

Michonne and Maggie followed, silently mimicking all the things Daryl did. He nodded thinking this might not be too bad. He didn’t like the idea of being out numbered by woman. Call it a guy thing.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Writers block - so sorry. 
> 
> Was reading the comments on my story today and was so flattered by all the love and appreciation this fiction has been given by its readers and subscribers. I just want to tell you all THANK YOU SO MUCH. when times have been hardest your encouragement got me through some very dark days. 
> 
> THANK YOU.

After the group left it got real quiet. Two weeks passed without any trouble. Beth found herself missing the noise everyone made when they all woke in the morning. Beth curled up in the bed and watched as Daryl left it. His white wife beater on, stained tan colored now and pants still on. He wasted no time getting out. She felt like she was some sort of leper. He wanted away from her as quickly as possible. She felt it. 

The tears fell in buckets and she tried not to wake Judith. 

Later that morning she was making food for them and she watched her sister Maggie. She was in the yard on a dirtied rug as she did some morning yoga. She noticed her sister doing that more since Michonne gave her some magazine with pictures of some of the poses. 

Beth knew that meditation and Yoga were helping her sister cope with all that had happened and was happening and she was glad for it. 

Things had greatly improved between them. Her sister no longer emotionally leech was no longer angry about any of it. She sensed Maggie’s shame as well for treating her like she did. But she also sensed fear from her. Rosita’s death was sill fresh in all their minds.

Her own hand smoothed over her rounded belly. It scared her too. 

Judith woke with a smile and she whispered “Hi” to her in a baby voice. “Da da.” 

Beth shook her head. “No da da. He is coming back.” she said as she picked her up.

Maggie entered the cabin a short time later. “Hey, how you feeling?” she asked worried. “I can take Judith if you need to sleep more.” 

Beth nodded grateful for the offer. She was tired but it wasn’t for the right reasons. She was keeping herself awake thinking about her and Daryl and how nothing was like it was before. He touched her but not with passion, or desire. It burned her to the core.

“Maggie?” she asked. 

Her sister looked at her with Judith on her hip. “Yeah?” 

Beth’s mouth went a little dry. “Ya think you can stay in here with me?” 

Maggie was confused. “Stay…what about Daryl?” 

Beth shook her head indicating the trouble in paradise. 

“What is it?” Maggie asked concerned. 

Beth shook her head. “Just an old problem that can never seem to be solved.” 

Maggie looked at her seriously as she waited for more details. 

Beth shrugged. “He always fights himself and me when it comes to sex. He thinks its going to kill me. Kill me by getting me pregnant, or now that i am killing the baby and then me…. Next if he gets over this one he may give in for a while but then after the baby is born he will never touch me again. Im sure of that. I rather just rip the bandaid off now.” 

Maggie squinted and looked down. “Wow…heavy.” but then looked up. “Daryl is scared… He loves you and does not want to lose you.” 

Beth shook her head. “He is losing me either way.” 

Her sister sighed then looked up. “Its not always about sex Beth.” 

Nodding she agreed. “I know…. Its just a big deal to me. He isnt open with me unless we are ….you know. He does not let me close.” 

Maggie nodded. “Sure, i will move my stuff on in. Daryl is out, good time as any to get his stuff out.” she said putting Judith back in her play pen. “But i ain’t tellin' him.”  
Beth nodded. “I know. I am going to have to.” Her stomach dropped realizing she had just made a serious decision about ending their relationship. It was her pulling the plug this time. Her eyes filled with tears. It was the only thing that made sense and it still broke her heart. But it didn’t matter. It was breaking anyway, little bit by little tiny bit. 

She wished she didn’t need him so much. It wasn’t the way you broke up before the dead rose. Now days you died before the break up…and if you did, you still had to live with them.


	51. Chapter 51

Daryl crashed his way through the brush. Not looking out for walkers since they very seldom were up here anyway. He dropped himself down and breathed deep. Tears did not come. He wasn’t the type to cry. 

Before Beth he wasn’t a particularly sexual guy. Sure before everything went to shit he would occasionally have a quick fuck in a bathroom, or get some slut to blow him in the parking lot. But it wasn’t a thing he often did. He didn’t like the idea of picking up some nasty disease a good bit of antibiotics could not cure, and he wasn’t out looking for no fucking long term relationship back then. In fact he wasn’t ever looking for it. Not even with Beth. It just happened on its own when they were together. 

And being with her was the happiest he ever was. But with that came the fear. He used to say he wasn’t afraid of nothing. But now that wasn’t true, he was afraid of losing her. 

He looked around thinking back to how many times he hurt her by pulling away and he cursed himself for not changing. He always pushed her away and it hurt her as bad as if he knocked her around from time to time. 

He nodded understanding better how he was acting. How he never seemed to learn his lesson. He pulled his smoke out and lit it as he stood against a tree and breathed out some tension. His anger was fading now that he understood better what she was feeling and how he was reacting. 

He grappled with his emotions trying to figure out how to go back and talk to her. He could not let that be the end. They committed themselves to each other. It meant something to him and he wanted it to mean the same to her. For better or worse. 

 

——  
Just as Maggie was getting into bed herself with the fire burning, the door opened and Daryl came inside without a knock. He still thought of the space as his. 

Maggie sat up and rubbed her eyes looking at him like she wasn’t surprised in the least. 

“Maggie, can you leave us?” he asked as calmly as he could. 

Beth stopped her as she sat up. “She brought all her things here already.” 

Daryl looked to her as he lit the lamp. “She can grab what she needs now, and get the rest later.” he said seriously. 

Maggie did not argue, she just gathered what she could and slinked out of the cabin. 

Beth sat in anxious anticipation for him to speak, but he was just silent. About three minuets into the silence Beth cleared her throat and went to speak but Daryl cut her off. 

“Nah, I’m gonna do the talking.” he said through gritted teeth. “You are my wife, we said shit to each other out there in those woods. Promised to do all the death do us part shit…Thats what marriage is.” he said trying to remain calm. Truth was he was angry. “you need to quit acting like a sexed up college bitch. Ya ain’t in heat anymore.” 

Beth bit her lip and closed her eyes. Tears fell as he shouted. She wanted to yell back, but she was just tired. She was so tired of fighting for them. 

He took rapid breaths. “Beth I love you.” he shook his head. “Never told no woman that ever. You can throw me out’ta the bed, but ya ain’t throwing me out’ta the cabin.” he sat down and drank some water looking at her as he tried to remain calm. 

Beth wiped her cheek and nodded agreeing. His words hurt because they had some truth. It looked like she was ending them over sex. But it was more than that, it was the rejection. The loss of intimacy. The pushing and pulling. When it came to those things she was emotionally spent. But his words softened her resolve.

He went to the bed but didn’t touch her. “I agree we need to change some things so we both feel…alright. I need to take care of myself more, and I don’t want that to bother you.” 

Beth looked confused. “Take care of yourself?” 

He cursed. “Whack off, jack off…what ever.” it was an uncomfortable topic asking to masturbate in front of his wife like she were a dirty porno. “I need to do it with you out of my reach.” 

She blushed realizing what he was proposing. “Why not do that here in the bed beside me?” She asked. 

He groaned. “I would fucking break down under those circumstances. I need some boundaries and rules to not break.” 

Beth shook her head. “Ya cant keep pushing me away.” as she tried to play hard ball. 

Daryl nodded. “I wont push you away, so long as you don’t push me to actually fuck you.” He took a ragged breath he seemed almost desperate for her agreement. "I wont pull away from you like i was."

Daryl didn’t want to waste any time being in the dark about this he needed an answer. He went to reach for her and found her reaching for him and the moment their lips touched the others he groaned feeling his body eagerly respond. 

His arms molded her tightly against him and he breathed deeply into her neck. “Don’t ever think that I don’t want this.” He pulled her shirt off and pressed her soft body against his. “I never wanted somethin more in my life.” 

She cried softly as he wiped her tears away. “Please don’t stop.” she begged. 

Daryl reached down between them and found her wetness and his cock tightened uncomfortably in his pants. It had been months since their days of caution-less sex and his dick was like a hound on a scent trail. As she moved to slide his middle and index finger inside her she cried out and clung to his biceps. 

He could taste the tears her face on his lips and he pressed his forehead against hers. “Im sorry.” he pressed into her with his fingers, his thumb circling her clit and she shook and moaned beneath him. 

As she quaked and panted beneath him. His own body stilled to control his own desires that were threatening to unleash. He tried to remain still above her and just kiss her, but his walls threatened to crumble as she reached for his belt but his hand stopped her and held her firm. He took deep breaths before he could speak. 

“Another rule… You cant touch my dick.” he said seriously. “Its too much.” He pressed his lips against hers and groaned as he moved off her and away. She felt the loss of his touch but was intrigued by his obvious stress. She watched him back away as he leaned up on the counter his pants wide open with his dick hanging out. He grabbed it and watched her. 

He wished he could touch her, but just being across the room with a firm rule in his head that when touching her his dick stays in his pants was something he thought he might be able to hold to. It was him meeting her somewhere near the middle. Thats what them marriage self help books say don’t they? Relationships need give and take.

Just a few firm strokes and he was done. All it took was watching her own fingers moving down her body to where his own fingers were before. Her moans and half closed eyes undid him. It was enough just seeing her. More than any dirty rag inside a bar or slut in a parking lot. Just lookin at her he came hard onto the floor. 

Once he blinked back his orgasm as he looked for a rag or cloth. 

He cleared his throat as he blushed. Whacking off in front of her was hot, but it also was a bit shaming. “We are married. Don’t just break up like that with me. It needs to be harder than that otherwise being married means nothing.” he said as he glanced at her as he made his way back to her. 

Beth nodded and reached for him. He tossed the rag aside and buttoned his pants back up as he sat down on the bed his heart still racing. 

Beth wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and he kissed her forearm. 

“Im sorry.” Beth whispered. 

He shook his head. “Nah, I get it. If it was before… I would be banging you as much as you wanted. Maybe i wouldn’t leave ya alone. I just don’t want what happened to Rosita to happen to you. I have told you this already.” 

She leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her and exercised his control by not pulling back but still holding firm. He could sit this out and not ravage her. 

Beth bit her lip being the one to break the kiss and sit back. “What about when I have the baby?”

Daryl shook his head. “I ain’t saying never… I will tell ya that. But I wont be ready for a long time.” he looked at her. “An i want you to respect that while not just up and breaking up with me. This ain’t high school crap.”

She nodded agreeing. “I know….I just want more kids if its safe here… Please take my wants into consideration.” 

He nodded and placed his hand on her stomach. “Lets focus on this one.” he asked. “Its gonna be hard enough.” 

Beth smiled weakly and snuggled into his side as he leaned back. She did feel much better now that she wasn’t so sexually frustrated. And she felt that he understood what she really wanted. It wasn’t really about sex, it was deeper and he was willing to try to meet her needs on that front. It was enough to build on. And he was being the sensible one where she was just being a young horny girl. She really was immature. She felt tears and humiliation wash over her.

“I am some stupid college bitch.” she rolled her eyes as she started to cry. “Im sorry. We were just so good.” 

He pulled her to him and kissed her temple. “Awe, we could not have been that good. So much I didn’t say back then.” 

She looked up at him sadly and he kissed her firmly on the forehead. “We were so happy.” 

He looked down at her and frowned. “I am still….Happy.” realizing that he never once said he was happy. He would say he was ‘Fine’ or ‘Alright’ but never happy.   
Beth blinked searching his eyes. “Really?” 

Daryl shrugged. “I don’t need sex. Im already,” he stopped and fiddled with her bare shoulder. 

Looking up at him she pressed him to continue the sentence. 

He cleared his throat. “Thats enough that touchy feely shit, you need sleep.” he was as open and vulnerable as he could manage for the time.

Beth snuggled into him. “No I don’t need sleep. I napped a lot today. You are just done talking about feelin’s. Its alright, its just nice to get reminders from time to time that you think and feel good things about me, and not just fear. I don’t want to be looked at like I’m a bomb or already dead. 

He nodded as he tugged the covers over them. Beth taking over the task for him. 

“Did you eat?” she asked. 

Daryl shook his head. “Can’t eat… I will eat in the morning.” 

Beth kissed his collarbone. “I have some food, I can make it up for you.” 

He held her firm. “Nah, just sleep. My stomach is still jumping around.”

Beth looked at him. “Jumping?” 

He nodded. “I ain’t hungry.” He held her tight. “Just lay here if ya wont sleep.”

So she did, and she decided to lay her want for sex with him to rest. She knew he was right, she just didn’t want it to be so. He had always been right.


End file.
